Totally Spiezz's Gravitation
by De12now
Summary: Yuri Story Follow Clover, as she, Sam and Alex rock on, and Clover finds love in someone she'd never thought would she would, Mandy. Follow's gravitation's story but with the spies instead, as i get deeper into the spies more people may be added. Also included some Characters from Gravitation. All i ask is please Review, if it gonna get personal just P.M.
1. New Rock Love

**KONICHIWA, DAIAKUJI YURI... wait hold on... Right. OKAY KONICHIWA I AM DE12NOW AND THIS IS MY 4TH FANFIC NOW THERE'S GOING TO BE 2 OF THESE maybe not, THIS IS THE 1ST ONE AND TO MAKE MORE SENSE OF WHAT I MEAN, I MEAN THE PAIRINGS, SO WHAT IS THERE TO EXPECT HERE, WELL HOW TO SAY THIS, I ENJOYED TOTALLY SPIES, NEVER FINISHED IT AND I JUST GOT BACK INTO IT, I'M IN SEASON 1, HEADING FOR SEASON 2, AND I'M ENJOYING GRAVITATION SO FAR... SO BASICALLY THIS IS THE PRELUDE OF THE STORY, (GONNA DO IT WHILE THEY IN HIGHSCHOOL KIND OF WOULD BE BETTER IN COLLEGE BUT DON'T KNOW) SO The Spies all decided to make a band, what's the name... take a guess so we go from, there and who's producing them, well that's where gravitation comes in, so i think we all want to know how this will play out right, WELL LET'S DO THE SHIT... btw a visual for the intro, it's just like gravitation's except in instead of the bunny it's a picture with 2 girls in it in bride dresses, and the outro's the same except the bridge has fireworks over it so oh and the story for now it's T rated, may be M later cause of Lemons, so LET'S GO.**

 **Starts Playing: Super Drive, Gravitational theme**

 **Chapter 1: New Rock Love**

* * *

It was a sunny weekend in Beverly hills, the sky was blue, the air was calm and no worries for the world, well except for a blond girl who was wearing a red shirt and brown shorts, who was running rather late.

"Excuse me." Said the blond girl, as she bumped into a few people.

Meanwhile in front of a mall stood 2 people, 1 light skinned with red hair, the other one was dark skin with raven colored hair.

"She's late." Said the light skinned one.

"She'll be here." said the other.

Meanwhile in a building there's 4 people 3 of which is being interviewed.

"I'm very thankful for Beat Drive's cooperation with this interview." Said a woman in her mind 20's in a grey skirt and button white top.

Across from her were 3 girls, all white, one was wearing a green shirt with red pants, she had purple eyes and orange hair, she was on the left, another was wearing blue pants and an orange shirt and grey jacket she had brown eyes and had green hair, and in the middle was a girl with white shorts, and a white shirt with a black Jacket, she had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"But i must ask one thing before i go." The woman said.

The girl in the middle looked at her, so did the others.

"This is your debut album... are you satisfied with it?" She said.

The girl in the middle smirked.

"No." The girl in the middle said.

"We're hungry, like you just said this is our debut, our 1st release, the day we're satisfied is the day we're done, got that." She said.

The woman in the skirt blinked, then smirked.

"You're rising in the charts, and you have the man himself, Tohma Senguchi as your producer, and you're the one of the only groups in the usa to have him be your producer, and you're not satisfied... hmm hmm, you're in good hands." She said.

"Tohma is a true Genius, after all." The woman said.

"Thank you for the complement, Ms. Riley, but don't underestimate their talents." Said a man who's white skinned, in a dark coat with some fur, and blonde hair,wearing a hat.

"Of course not, you've produced the best in the business, and this is one of the few times you've decided to work with an american group." She said.

"I'll be covering your concert at the arena, will i be impressed with your debut?" She asked.

The blond girl smirked.

"You're world will be completed redone." The blond girl said.

"Purely." Went the girl on the left.

"Changed." Went the girl on the right.

"The band who's opening for you is... a group called... Totally Spiezz." The woman said. She looked over to Toma.

"Don't you handle them as well?" She said.

Tohma nodded.

"We do, but i'm not involved." He said.

"One of our own, Mr. Sakano has them covered."

"I see." She said.

"How are they?"

Tohma smirked.

"I don't know, but we'll see at the arena."

Meanwhile a man in a suit was pacing around with 2 other girls.

"Hmmm, AH." Went the man.

"Clover come on." The 2 girls went.

The blond girl jumped.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."Went the blond Girl.

"Perhaps their name could be better for a military squad." Went .

Back with the the group the totally spiezz.

"I am pushing my self to my very end here, i'm pushing to get you girls what you want, best equipment, studio time, i even got our president to let you be the opening act for his hot american group Beat Drive." Went the Man.

Clover was looking dull, while the other 2 were looking at their nails.

"But are you gals practicing... I FIND YOU GIRLS HANGING OUT AT THE MALL." He said.

" Mr. Sakano, you sound stressed, you should take a nap." Went the white girl.

"Yeah, that usually helps me when i'm stressed." Went the dark girl.

"YEAH, WELL I WISH I COULD SNEAK IN SOME ZZZ'S AT THE MALL INSTEAD OF WORKING." said.

The white girl blinked.

"We're not at the mall to sleep, that's to shop, but it also to brainstorm ideas for songs, it also helps us to be inspired." Went the white girl.

The dark skin girl nodded.

"OF COURSE THERE'S A NEED TO BE INSPIRED, But when is Clover ever going to be on time." He said.

They looked and saw Clover dozing off or better yet sleeping.

"CLOOOOOOVEEEERRRRR." Went Mr. Sakano.

Ah the totally spiezz, a group of 3 best friends, Clover, Sam and Alex. Alex and Sam handle the music, while Clover writes the songs, who's the lead singer, they take turns on songs, but have some that 1 sings.

After the little um charade... the girls went to get some food at a nearby food place.

 **AUTHOR NOTE, I DON'T KNOW A LOT OF THE SHOW ANYMORE SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE.**

"Hmm." Went the red head Sam. She was reading a piece of paper.

She looked at Clover who was eating a sandwich.

"Hmm, this concert really is bugging you huh?" Went Sam. Alex looked over at the paper.

"Guess the pressure's finally getting to ya."

Clover looked at her with her mouth full.

"If you don't like the lyrics, just tell me." She said.

"Well i don't know if i like them, their not finished." Sam said.

Alex kept reading the paper.

"Clover, why were you really late today, of course we know your car is k.o'ed but still?" Went Sam.

Clover sighed.

"If you wanna know, some kids need help getting their toy, so i went and help them." She said.

Alex and Sam blinked.

"Wait, don't tell me, you went to the town fair huh?" Went Sam.

Clover stood on top of the table.

"You got it." Went Clover.

"Here's the gift box." Went Clover, the box opened and sprayed Sam and Alex with dust.

"I know that we're really lucky to have Mr. Sakano as our manager, and Mr. Senguchi is an amazing producer and we're even more lucky since we're one of the only american groups he's ever had, not only that Mr. Sakano managed Bad Luck, my favorite Japanese band, and produced them as well." Went Clover. "But..."

She took a sip of her soda.

Sam and Alex looked at her. They are quite lucky to have and Senguchi, but well, let's say someone was after the world's top producers, the spies did their thing, and got noticed by someone for a talent of theirs.

"Maybe you should get a boy, you know to help ease your problems." Went Sam. Clover looked at her. Alex nodded at the idea.

Clover put her drink down.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" She said.

Sam smiled.

"You're feeling frustrated."

Clover sighed.

"Well...yeah... But i'm fine anyway." She said.

"Well maybe not mental." Went Alex.

Clover blinked.

"Well, totally spiezz is kind of your life now right apart from school and woohp, Clover we both know you got loads of talent, and you're pushing yourself hard. But it's normal for a girl to find some way of relief sometime in her life." Sam said.

"Think about it, besides you're pretty so you got a chance with loads of guys." Sam said, as she and Alex got up with their trays.

Once they clean up, they were about to leave but called by Clover.

"Sam,Alex." She said. They looked over at the girl.

"It's only natural right... it's only natural that if your talented you want to give it your best to that thing, and you want to do just that... right?" Clover said.

Sam and Alex smiled.

"We'll see you at the studio tomorrow, best to be on time." Sam said. And then Sam and Alex walked out.

It was night time, Clover was out in the hills park, walking around.

"If i want us... to be the best, then i can't do it on just talent, i need something else as well."

She stopped, looked out over the lake."I need something that'll inspire me."

She reached into her brown shorts and looked at the song she was writing.

"A boyfriend?" She said.

"That's not bad at all, huh?" She went as her paper flew out of her hand thanks to the wind.

"Oh NO." She went as she chased after it.

After a few seconds, she stopped running, for her song was in the hands of a familar face, it was a girl in a purple shirt, and a black skirt. Her eyes were purple and so was her hair.

Normally Clover would get mad, but she hasn't seen this person in awhile.

"Are you the one who wrote this?" Said the woman.

Clover was wide eyed.

"Huh... Ma...Mandy?" Went Clover.

Mandy looked at her.

"Oh um yeah, so what do you think huh, pretty good right?" Clover said. She expected Mandy to boast about being better than her, but instead.

"You clearly know nothing, you consider this a love song?" Went Mandy. She took the paper and had it fly out of her fingers.

Mandy kept walking, till she was right beside Clover.

"It's truly the worst thing i've ever seen, you have zero talent." Mandy said.

Clover went wide eyed.

"Hey." Went Clover, but Mandy was far ahead. Clover balled up a fist expected to be mad, but fell down crying.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN WITH IT." Yelled Clover.

The next day

"WHAT...WHAT...WHAT, YOU STILL AIN'T FINISHED THE SONG." Went Mr. Sakano.

Sam and Alex sat next to clover who had her legs up to her chest.

"The president is gonna be here any minute, he expects everything to be ready, if not then i'll really lose my job, it's a sure sign i have failed my job as a manager, there's only one thing to do now." He says.

He then opened a window.

"I wish you gals the best of luck and goodbye." He said.

" Wait Mr. Sakano." Went the 3 spies.

"You haven't failed at all, it's just something happened last night." Clover said.

Sam and Alex looked at her.

"Last night... where... at the park?" Went Sam.

"What happened?" Went Alex.

"Well.." Went Clover, and down goes Sakino.

Clover told them about meeting some one in again(but didn't say it was Mandy) and how she felt.

She expected them to agree with her after telling them she thought the girl was rude, but no.

"Ahh, i think you over reacted." Went Sakano. The window wasn't that high. They were on the 1st floor.

Clover blinked.

"Overreacted." Went Clover.

"Clover, this person really has you worked up huh?" Went Alex. Clover nodded.

"Well you can't let one person get to you now." Went Sam.

"But look at Bad Luck, they became amazing, everything they made was just pure beauty, right Mr. Sakano?" Went Clover. He made a wrinkly smile.

"Besides, how can i ever be like Shuichi Shindo, if i can't make something of Pure beauty." She said.

Sam smiled.

"Well why don't you try bringing something out like he does... say from your heart."

"From... My heart?" She said.

"Yeah, who cares what some stranger says." Alex said.

Clover blinked at them.

"But you guys are missing the point." Went Clover.

"It's like... i never seen this girl before but it felt like she really hated me." She said.

"Don't let it bother you." Went Mr. Sakano.

"It doesn't bother me... it's just i wanna prove to this girl that she's wrong about my song and..."

"So it bothers you." Went Sam and Alex."

"Oh it bothers her." Went Sakano.

Clover was walking as nighttime covered the sky, and what a surprise it was raining in the hills, what a rare occasion.

As she walked she remembered what the girls said.

"Look just forget about her okay." Went Sam.

"I can't." Clover said.

"Why?" Went Alex.

"I don't think i'll be ever to forget her."

"She was so... cool, like she was just unreal... she was so... special."

Clover looked up at the sky, then looked to her left, she saw a car that was dark blue, but somehow she could make out who was driving it.

"AHHHH." She went.

She got into the middle of the street, and stood with her hands open.

"STOP." She yelled as everyone looked on as the driver hit there brakes.

Lucky no one was hurt, and there was no crash.

Then the person inside stepped out.

"Just so you know, i'm using this cause it's raining, also if you wanna die, don't use my car." Went the girl." You damn moron."

Clover looked on at Mandy.

Mandy and Clover arrived at a house, well it's something, inside was a lot of decorative stuff, mainly fashion designs and art.

Mandy walked back into the living room with a towel,she looked over and saw Clover with a twitch.

"Here." Went Mandy. She threw a towel to Clover.

While Clover dried her hair, Mandy grabs herself a bottle of water(she has some soda).

"SO, what's your deal." Went Clover. Mandy looked at her.

"I know you hate me, but i haven't done anything to you in a long time, in fact, i haven't in seen you in awhile." Clover said.

"Ah, who wouldn't hate someone for trying to wreck their car." went Mandy.

"I didn't mean tonight, i meant the other night when we met in the park." She said.

Mandy glared at her.

"So, it that it or is there something else you damn moron." Mandy said.

"Damn it, Hey i'm not a moron, did you forget my name, it's Clover, Clover Ewing." Went Clover.

"Of course i know you name you idiot how could i forget such a nuisance." Went Mandy.

Mandy put down her drink and picked up a Spocky.

 **WOW WHAT A SURPRISE, EH HAD TO PICK SOMETHING.**

"So what do you want, Clover."

Clover blinked.

"Well, i guess i just really wanted to talk to you." Clover said.

Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"So my words really got you huh?"

"Ah well." Went Clover.

"Don't try and fight when you're already beaten, moron." Went Mandy.

"Hey MY NAME IS CLOVER."

"I don't give a damn, if i say you got zero talent, you got zero talent, you damn moron." Went Mandy.

Clover was stunned.

The next day, Mr. Sakano was discussing about the totally spiezz with , but with no luck.

But then something happened or someone happened.

Bam!

Was Clover as she busted the door open leaving a big hole.

"Ahh Clover... shouldn't you be in school." Went .

"It's done, the song is finished, btw, there's a power outage." Went Clover.

"Oh Clover finally." Went Sakano.

Mr. Senguchi stood up and clapped.

"Well,well, congrats... now you got's to fix the door, she's broken." Went Tohma.

In a board room, were Mr. Sakano, along with Sam,Alex and Clover. Mr. Sakano put in the cd of Clover's song.

"Well sorry you're down, but Congrats on finishing the song." Went Sam.

Clover still had a down look on her face.

"Come on Clover cheer up don't you wanna feel better?" Went Alex.

'I do... it's just i found the girl who hated my song again and i wanted to prove her wrong and finish the song, but now it's done and i feel so pathetic." Went Clover.

"Seems she's got to you... what's the girls name." Went Sam.

Clover jumped. She looked at her friends.

"...Um... I don't know." Went Clover. Alex jumped, Sam blinked. She wasn't convinced for some reason.

"Wait so this person,who's been pissing you off this whole time, you never caught her name?" Went Alex.

Clover nodded.

"Are you sure?" Went Sam.

"I wanted to ask her but she was so mean, and i didn't think she tell me." Went Clover.

Meanwhile Mr. Sakano was trying to get the t.v to play the song, but was confused with some of the equipment... um You understand.

"Hmmm... don't tell me... you like her don't you." Went Sam.

Clover blushed.

"WHAT?" She went.

"Wow, now that i think about it, she's all you talk about Clover." Went Alex.

"WHAT HEY I DON'T FRIGGING LIKE HER, EW WHY WOULD I LIKE SOMEONE LIKE HER, HER STYLE OF CLOTHES IS SO REPULSIVE, THE CLOTHES ARE LIKE SO LAST YEAR, AND SHE'S A GIRL, A WOMAN." Went Clover.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yep you like her." Went Sam. Alex nodded.

Clover got a twitch on her left eye.

"Man, and here me and Alex thought we had you all to our self, it'll suck if we lose you to some other chick, you what i mean?" Went Sam.

She got closer to Clover and so did Alex. Clover blushed.

"Ahh Sam,Alex... i thought you guys didn't... venture down that road." Went Clover."Why didn't you guys tell me."

"Well how could we, you just wasn't into us." Went Alex.

They girls lock glances with each other.

"But you into her." Went Sam.

Clover went wide eyed.

"You know, does her name even matter now, you know where she lives." Went Sam.

"It must be someone Clover knows from her past, or something, it has to be from here reactions." Thought Sam.

Mr. Sakano was working to find the channel linked to the cd player then he went o a channel that showed to people, and on that Channel, was Clover's um Crush.

"Well you must know, having fashion and making it are basically the same, but in different ways." Went a girl in Purple.

Clover looked to the t.v.

"Hey... thats."

Sam and Alex looked then blinked.

"But enough of my fashion, i thought i was here to talk about my stories, which in a way can be resembled in fashion as some clothes have a way of telling a story." Went the girl on the T.V.

The man and woman sitting across from her smiled.

"Besides i feel my stories can be decided on whatever the reader wants kind of, they read it, and choose it's point or lesson."

"I see, well Ms. Walters even though your stories are filled with pain, war, violence,death, and tragedy, wouldn't you say that love is their core?" Went the lady.

The girl sighed.

"Sure, i guess, but to me, love is not really a needed emotion... anything else." Went the girl.

Clover's eyes were wided.

"Well well, looks like Mandy's career has taken off." Went Sam.

"I was wondering if we'd ever see her again, she's been hard to notice in school." Went Alex.

They looked over to Clover and saw her face.

"Wait don't tell me... IT'S MANDY." Went Sam.

Clover nodded.

"Now it makes sense, of course she criticize your writing, she's not just a clothes designer, she's a writer as well." went Alex.

"Well." went Sam and Alex.

Ms. Sakano then got to the right channel, and the song started playing.

 **WHAT SONG WELL it's down to you guys what you want it to be so right now what's playing is ethier HERE BY Robert Delong... yeah, or Love Me Again by John Newman i think, i was gonna use of mine, i might but for now its one of these, you guys tell me which one's you like more and i'll roll with it. But now here's what we'll be using 4 now.**

 **Starts Playing: OverDrive by Hitomi Harada(or shall we say the totally spiez) Valkyrie Drive Mermaid Theme**

"Ahh great now let's start the meeting." Went Sakano.

Mr. Sakano looked back and saw Clover gone.

"Ahh where's Clover gone?" He asked.

Sam and Alex smiled.

"To be inspired." Went the girls.

Clover was running all through Beverly hills, heading for a certain someone's home.

She ran as quick as she could, and was closing in on her objective, Mandy's house.

Finally she had arrive, but the door was locked, so she looked to the right, and saw a few buttons, she was about to press one.

"What do you think you're doing?" Went A voice.

Clover went wide eyed.

She turned around and saw...her.

"Hmm... so you really wanted to see me huh?" Went Mandy.

"What ew like no way i would ever want to see you again... i'm here to a offer a challenge, if you're such a critic, come to my Concert and hear my song." Went Clover.

"Hey wait Amanda." Went A Voice.

Out came 2 people, both males, one had dark short hair and a good build in a dark jacket and black pants, the other had a blue suit and pants, he also had blond hair.

They both turned to the left and saw Clover.

"Say, who is this girl?" Went the blond man.

Mandy smirked.

"She's with me, aren't ya love?" Went Mandy as she hugged Clover from the back.

Clover went wide eyed.

"Her name is Clover, but does that matter dear." Went Mandy.

Clover blinked.

"What are you doing?" She went.

"Oh baby, you're so stubborn at times, but maybe that's one of the reasons, i like you so much." Went Mandy.

She looked Clover in the eyes.

"Play along, or YOU'RE DEAD." She whispered to the girl.

The man with dark hair blinked.

"So you're saying this girl is more important to you than me?" Went the man.

"That's correct, you still need an answer sheet, or do i have to spell it out for ya?" Went Mandy.

The 2 guys blinked. They then went on their way, to woman waiting out of the drive way. They walked on. Leaving Clover and Mandy.

"Are you dumb, you're just gonna let them go?" Went Clover.

Mandy broke the embrace.

"You serious, they looked upset at you, you really hurt their feelings." Went Clover.

"So what, they'll get over it." Went Mandy as she headed inside.

Mandy turned and faced the girl.

"But you got what you wanted right?" She went. Clover blinked.

"Um, what do you mean?" She went.

"It's simple, you like me right Clover." Went Mandy.

Clover went wide eyed.

"So Clover Ewing, the fashion girl of Beverly hills high, the man chaser, and my 'high school rival' likes me." Mandy went. She smirked.

"Anyway where's this concert of yours?" Went Mandy.

"It's at the hill's arena, on the 14th." Went Clover.

"And you want me to hear it, that stupid love song... don't tell me your actually in love with me." Went Mandy.

"You damn moron."

Clover looked her in the eyes.

"WHAT NO, LIKE NO..."

"Can it, go bother someone else. i got no interest in dating women." Went Mandy, as she went inside.

"Hey." Went Clover.

Mandy went inside an elevator. Clover was right behind her.

"Don't walk away from me." Went Clover.

Mandy pressed a button and the elevator door was closing, but Clover stopped the doors from closing.

"Forget it, don't come to my concert, i don't want your tacky face there, you'd just ruin the atmosphere, but you don't know what you're saying." Went Clover.

"If you really didn't like the song, you'd say it sucked and leave it at that, but you just keep telling me over and over again, provoking me in the process." Went Clover.

Mandy looked at her.

Clover blinked.

"Hmph." Went Mandy.

Mandy got closer to Clover, this cause Clover to take a step back and cause the elevator door to close.

"Ahhh, Maybe i should go." Went Clover.

"Shut up." Went Mandy.

She had Clover's back against the wall, and her left hand was against the wall.

"You're such a drag, annoying, always asking why, why?, they say the same thing, why with all the questions." Went Mandy.

Clover looked at her with a certain look.

"Let me ask you something, why the hell you kept showing up damn it." Went Mandy.

"Why do you look at me like that, tell me why?" Went Mandy.

Clover and Mandy's eyes were locked, Mandy moved closer, and closer till, her lips were locked with Clover's.

Thus began a journey of music, hardship, spy action and Love. YURI LOVE.

* * *

 **THAT'S IT, SO YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY THIS STORY, WELL I WOKE UP 1 DAY, THE 30TH OF JULY IN 2016 AND I WAS THINKING OF THE TOTALLY SPIES, BUT IN GRAVITATION FORM, so i wanted to make something like Gravitation but with the spies, so this is basically Gravitation but with the spies, there will be the characters from the series in this, i am 6 episodes in and i FUCKING LOVE THE SERIES so yeah, like i said, i'm done with season 1 of totally spies, and i love the series, btw expect everyone to be ooc or not like themselves alot, for the sake of the story um gomen, oh and the other type was just Alex X Mandy, yeah, maybe i'll do that when i'm done with this story, just yeah...also idk who the rest of the series characters are yet, i won't put them in sorry, just bare with me, also i don't like a review that's mean, or a put down, please if you review don't be mean, i really get my feelings hurt easy, but never the less, go ahead and review, arigto for reading and i'll see you in the next episode of Totally Spiezz's Gravitation... (some one help me make a better title.. though i should just think of one on me own) well anyway thanks for reading, and i'll see you next time, but until then, until then. Also i don't know if i should do it Alex X Mandy style, let's take 1 story at a time. AND SORRY IF SOMETHING IS MISSING, THAT'S FOR YA AT TIMES (no disrespect) Also anyway care to help me find some images for Clover X Mandy that'll be greatly appreciated.**

 **Starts playing Outro: Glaring dream, Gravitation ending theme**


	2. Ready to Rock your heart out

**Well here we are again, another chapter of this wild ride, hopefully this will be the only hard chapter for me on this one, um this will be somewhat between 2000-6000 words, so yeah, anyway let's do the shit... it's still T rated yay. Also i'll have something going on later in this chapter. Um you understand, LET'S DO THE SHIT! FANFICTON DON'T SCREW ME.**

 **Start's Playing: Super Drive, Gravitation theme**

 **Chapter 2: Ready to rock your heart out?**

* * *

At the Beverly hills airport, there's 2 men in a suit waiting for a certain group of people.

After waiting for a few minutes 4 guys appeared, one was blond, the other had a kind of red color to their hair, another had a purple like hair color and the last one had pink hair.

After a few seconds of silence the pink one made a move.

"Yuki Yuki it's good to be around ya again how are you feeling, are you alright?" Went the pink haired one.

"Alright, easy calm down." Went a blond hair man.

"He's right." Went another blond man with a hat."You don't wanna expose yourselves."

The 3 nodded.

"Anyway thanks Mr.K for rallying them." Went the blond with the hat.

The blond with the ponytail man nodded.

"Well it's been awhile hasn't it... welcome back to the usa... Bad Luck." Went the blond man in the hat.

The 3 guys smiled.

 **Starts Playing: Rage Beat by Bad Luck(cover by the totally spiezz)**

Clover, Sam and Alex were playing music by Bad Luck.

They were enjoying every minute of it.

"Hey i look like the female Shuichi Shindo when i do that pose right?" Went Clover.

"Why wouldn't you, you've been stealing his moves ever since we could remember." Went Sam.

"So, um hello, He's the greatest singer ever." Went Clover.

"Wow, talk about a fan girl." Went Alex.

"Well come on, one more song from Bad Luck.." Clover went.

She was interrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING!?" Yelled Mr. Sakano.

The girls blinked.

"Come on gals rehearse, the concert is tomorrow." Went Sakano.

Clover smiled.

"Don't worry Mr. Sakano, we got plenty of time." Went Clover.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Sakano you managed Bad Luck what was Shuichi like?" Asked Clover.

Mr. Sakano blinked.

"Well he was always a rowdy and energetic, and a bit of an over reactor, but he always put his heart into his music." Went Sakano.

"You make it sound like he's dead?" Went Alex.

"Is he?!" Went Clover.

"What no, he's fine." Went Sakano.

"Hey, who allow you fools to be here?" Went a voice.

Mr. Sakano and the girls looked and saw the band mates of Beat Drive.

On the left was a girl with orange hair, her name was Melina Perse, on the right was a girl with green hair, her name was Eva Howard, and in the middle was a blond girl, her name was Marina Johnson.

"This staged been booked for rehearsal for Beat Drive, not you" Went the blond.

Mr. Sakano jumped.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I'm with N.g and i was told that your opening act, totally spiezz would be allowed to rehearse here too." Went Mr. Sakano.

"Oh, well sorry, The totally spiezz... won't be rehearsing here today." Went Marina as she rolled her eyes.

Mr. Sakano blinked.

"But... i was told that..." He went.

Marina chuckled.

"Listen, the people here are coming to see us, not so dumb opening band, why would they care about some children." Went Marina.

Clover jumped.

"Excuse me." She went.

Alex blinked. Sam stepped up.

"Well, i asked that you accept my guarantee that we'll give a performance, that won't embarrass your band at your concert." Went Sam. She then made a confident face.

"Unless, of course you're worried they'll like us more, then i understand completely." Sam said.

Marina blinked.

"Ahh, Sam." Went Clover.

"Ahh, gals please, if you cause any trouble, the concert will be cancelled." Went Mr. Sakano.

They all pause as they hear the engine of a car, then from behind them a car comes driving along the stage, having them jump, bringing them all to the ground.

The car turns and stops, everyone stares confused at the car, and out step 2 men, 1 with dark hair, 1 with blond hair.

They both had on suits.

"Clover Ewing, right?" Went the blond man.

"Ah, you're the guy's from Mandy's." Went Clover.

The 2 men looked at her.

"We need to talk... NOW." Went the dark hair man.

The dark haired man, grabbed and dragged Clover.

"What, huh, hey wait... hold on no, HEY GUYS HELP!" Went Clover.

Everyone blinked.

"No wait, you can't put me in the trunk, no no AHH HEEEEELLLPP!" Went Clover, as she was put into the car Trunk.

Mr. Sakano blinked.

"I don't understand, how do they know Clover?" He went.

Sam and Alex blinked.

"Huh?" They went.

Then the car sped of with Clover in the back.

Sam and Alex looked at Mr. Sakano.

"Um who were they?" Asked Sam and Alex.

Mr. Sakano gulped.

"You won't believe it." He went.

The 2 dudes along with Clover entered a cafe.

It was a nice looking, simple with nice seats and booths, the decor was full of music posters and the walls were a nice color of blue and brown.

 **SORRY I SUCK AT DESCRIBING PLACES**

"Ah, we've been expecting you Micheal." Went the man at the counter.

"Sorry about having you close early for me." Went the dark haired man.

"It's no problem sir, we're more than happy to after all you've done for us." The man at the counter said. He then looked over and saw Clover.

"Hmm, who's she?" He asked.

"Oh her, she's Mandy's new plaything." Said Micheal.

Clover blinked.

"WHAT?" She said.

"I'm surprised, out of anyone she chooses a girl, who's also like a fashion diva." Went Micheal.

"Well sorry, okay." She said.

" I didn't say you should apologize." Went Micheal.

Clover blinked.

Sitting, around the counter were Clover, along with the 2 men, the barista was cleaning up some cups.

"Hmm Listen, i want to ask a favor of you?" Went Micheal.

Clover blinked.

"What?" She said.

"I want you to influnce, Amanda for me, and us, course we understand that you would want something out of it." Micheal said.

"What, hold on, i don't get what your saying exactly?" Went Clover.

The blond man sighed.

"The totally spiezz are with the N.G label, correct..." Went the blond man.

Clover nodded.

"We happened to have connections over there." Went the blond man.

Clover blinked.

Then 2 more people came in.

The blond man stared at them.

"Don't tell me, the hill's traffic got in your way?" He went.

"Not at all, we were simply taking care of some business." Went a man.

Clover blinked, there was a woman with brown long hair, wearing a green shirt with black leather like pants, the other was a man with a hat, blond hair, and in a suit.

"We're you waiting long?" Asked the man.

Clover blinked.

"To...Tohma Senguchi?" She went.

"It's very nice to meet you again, Ms. Ewing." Went Tohma.

She blinked again.

"You too." She went.

"I wish you the best of luck on your concert tomorrow." He said, as he extended his hand.

"Thank you so much sir... AH." Went Clover. The blond man smacked her hand.

"Who said you could touch him." He said.

Clover jumped up.

"Hey what's the idea, he happens to be my boss." She said.

The blond man smirked.

"Yeah... but he's also my brother in law." He said.

Clover blinked.

"What?" Went Clover.

"That's my sister over there." the blond man said, as he pointed at the girl.

"Wait...so hold on... how does Mandy play into this?" She asked.

The dark haired man smiled.

"She's my sister." He went.

Clover went wide eyed.

"And we, are in laws." Went Micheal as he pointed at the blond man and the girl.

"Huh...?" She went.

"And Amanda is actually my favorite in law really."Went the blond man.

Tohma just smirked.

"Anyway if you can some how 'convince' her for us, we'll make sure, the totally spiezz have the full support of N.G, and my brother in law Tohma, right sis?" Went the blond man.

The woman looked at Tohma. He just smiled.

"And i'll also introduce you to, a certian some one of bad luck, that is if you want to?" Went the blond man.

Clover went wide eyed.

"Wait.. you mean your..." Clover paused.

Erie nodded.

Clover was stunned.

"But... i... i can't..." She went.

"But of course you can." Went Micheal.

"After all, you're her new lover." Went Micheal.

At Mandy's place.

"He's my brother, and we're in laws, cause he's married to one of their cousins, didn't i tell you before." Went Mandy.

Clover's face was stunned.

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU TRICKED ME YOU DAMN PRICK." Went Clover.

Mandy smirked.

"No i didn't, you made a false conclusion." Went Mandy.

Clover blinked.

"Oh, well, i guess." She went.

Clover looked on at Mandy, in a purple outfit purple shirt, and soft purple pants.

Clover had something on her mind.

"Hey... Mandy." Clover said.

"What?" She said.

"Um i'm curious, how are things with your parents, and your family?" Clover said.

Mandy stopped typing on her computer.

She looked straight at Clover.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hmph, those 3 really are something else, they must be getting desperate, especially him... mom and dad must have asked him to get them to help him." Went Mandy.

Mandy continued typing.

"Well sorry for them, i have no intention of going back to that house... if you can call it that." Went Mandy.

Clover blinked.

"But your brother's really worried, and your in laws as well." Went Clover.

"So what?"

Clover blinked.

"Well... if someone got a problem with their family, shouldn't they like, fix it." Went Clover.

Mandy sighed.

"How much are they paying you?" She went.

Clover blinked.

"What?"

"How much are they paying you to do this, huh, 1000 dollars, $5000, $10000, a 100000, half a million maybe... they would pay all that and more for me, cause of stupid pointless things, and don't trying telling me you're doing all this for free." Went Mandy.

Clover had a worried look on.

"Well, you see..."

"Or does this have something to do with Tohma Senguchi." Went Mandy.

Clover stared at her.

"Hmm, i knew it, so that's it huh, trying to advance your music career... or is it cause of Erie Yuki?" Went Mandy.

Clover just stared.

"Hmm, wanna meet the guy that bad huh?" She said.

"NO, i.."

Mandy put her right hand below Clover chin.

"Oh am i wrong?" Went Mandy.

"It really dumb to try and lecture people on doing what's right when you aren't." Went Mandy.

"Or did that one little kiss confused you." Went Mandy.

Clover went wide eyed, she did have a little tear come out.

"Do yourself a damn favor, get over it, you know damn well i don't date girls, and i'm not stupid enough to be con'ed by someone like you." Went Mandy.

Clover looked Mandy dead in her eyes before acting, she swat her hand away, and kissed her on the lips.

After a few seconds, Clover broke the kiss.

"Mandy... please... tell me, why did you kiss me before?" Clover asked.

Mandy just looked at her.

"You could have refused me... but you didn't."

Clover was completely emotional.

"It might have been just a kiss for you... but not for me... i...i... was really..."

"Yes, your brother, asked your in laws to help me with Tohma Senguchi, even to get me a chance to meet Shuichi... BUT I DON'T WANT THEM TO HELP WITH MY CAREER, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT..."

Mandy just looked at her.

"I...i... I CAME HERE FOR YOU I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU OKAY." Went Clover.

Mandy just looked at her.

"You're a liar." Went Mandy.

Clover was wide eyed.

"You're trying to help me, funny, no one does something for nothing." Went Mandy.

She walked for the door of the room.

"Everyone's out for themselves." Went Mandy.

Clover had tears.

"Mandy... what... happened... to..." Clover was purely sad.

"I realized the truth." Went Mandy. She left the room.

"Mandy." Went Clover.

Meanwhile in the cafe.

"I'm shocked, she said no." Went Micheal.

"Well, it just proves how serious Clover Ewing is." Went Tohma.

"Hmm, she reminds me of Shuichi." Went the girl.

"Oh speaking of, guess i should be going." Went Erie as he walked out the cafe.

"Hmm, your right Mika." Went Tohma.

"I'm sure your sister have never met anyone like Clover before, that is till she met her... maybe a surprise will be good for Mandy." Went Tohma, Mika nodded.

"You guys sure?" Went Micheal.

They nodded.

"And for the totally spiezz, if they are any good, i'll give the group all the attention, they deserve." Went Tohma.

At Sam's House.

 **I REALLY CAN'T DESCRIBE HER ROOM RIGHT NOW SORRY**

Sam was stringing her guitar, while Alex was getting her drumming down.

Clover stood out the window, looking up at the sky.

"Hey...Alex, Sam... is it wrong, to want to help the person you care about, is it wrong to help them with their problems." Went Clover.

"Clover we're spies, helping people is what we do, but sometimes you think you're doing it for them, but you're actually doing it for you... but i don't think it's bad at all to help someone." Went Sam.

"Yeah." Went Alex.

"I made Mandy mad, and not like i usually do." Went Clover.

"Well, who knows how to read Mandy." Went Sam.

"But you love her don't you?" Went Sam and Alex.

There was a silence.

"...Yeah." Clover said.

"Let's get to sleep, we got our 1st actual concert tomorrow." Went Sam.

Back at Mandy's

Mandy was sitting on her couch, thinking of what Clover said earlier.

"I CAME HERE FOR YOU I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU OKAY."

Mandy just sighed, and ate her Spocky.

The next day.

It was nighttime. People were arriving in the Hill's Arena.

"JUST TRY TO RELAX." Went Mr. Sakano.

"Mr. Sakano relax, we're gonna do great." Went Sam.

"Yeah, we got this." Went Alex.

"OH YEAH, THIS IS IT, THE WHOLE CROWD IS GONNA GO NUTS WE SO ROCK,YEAAAAAAAA." Went Clover.

What was their outfit, their spy outfits.

They exited their dressing room and ran into Beat drive.

"Ah totally spiezz, your job is to warm up the crowd, and get off stage right?" Went Marina.

"Who are you again?" Went Clover. Everyone jumped.

Meanwhile as the arena got filled up, Tohma was in the crowds.

"Hmmm ah, there you 3 are." Went Tohma.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Senguchi." Went Hiroshi.

"It's alright, but remember not to expose yourselves, someone may cause a riot." Went Tohma.

The lights got dim, meaning its show time.

Everyone started to cheer loudly, expecting Beat Drive, but instead.

"Hello Beverly hills, Beat Drive will be out shortly but 1st things 1st, we're gonna rock you, we are the TOTALLY SPIEZZ." Went Clover.

The crowds were shock.

They were all like the fuck, oh hell naw, what in the blue hell, are you taking the piss, fwucking hell.

"Oh, hey come on, we're just as good as Beat Drive, maybe even better, all we're asking is that you'll give us a chance" Went Clover.

Everyone was still boo'ing.

"Hey, this is our debut, besides, we're more than just some american group." Went Clover.

Bad Luck and Tohma were looking at the stage.

"Wow, this is just like our 1st concert." Went Hiroshi.

"Yeah, i can't wait." Went Shuichi.

"Indeed, they should be amazing." Went Fujisaki

"Girls please do your best." Went Sakano.

"Alright, get ready, playing for the 1st time ever...OVERDRIV.." Clover paused.

Alex and Sam were ready to rock, but the air felt off.

They looked over to Clover.

"Hey Clover, are you alright?" Went Alex.

Clover was just in a trance.

They looked in her direction, and saw... MANDY!

"Oh Crap...Mandy." Went Sam.

The Crowd were getting anxious.

Clover was stunned.

"No way... She's really here." Went Clover lowly.

Everyone was boo'ing, begging for Beat Drive to come on.

"WE WANT BEAT DRIVE." The crowd shouted.

"Come on Clover sing." Went Sakano.

"I wonder what's going on?" Went Hiroshi.

"Me too." Replied Fujisaki.

"It is?" Went Tohma lowly.

Shuichi stood up.

"Huh... Shuichi?" Went Hiroshi.

"Time for History to repeat its self."

Clover stood there, as she was being stared at by Mandy.

"I..." Was all she could say.

It looked like it was finished.

"Oh it's over." Went Sakano.

Then luck would have it, a savor came, NO NOT GOD.

Mr. Sakano blinked.

Everyone got quiet.

 **Starts playing: Rage Beat by Bad Luck, but just accapella**

Shindo: Obieta Mezuki de, iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete.

Everyone was looking around.

Shindo:Hibi-wareta rojou ni

Everyone in the stands facing forward of the stage, looked back and saw a guy in yellow and black come over the stands, to the fleid crowd.

Shindo: Toketa Shigunaru wa, kizuato dake nokoshite-iku.

He got closer to the stage, everyone got out of his way.

The spies looked to see who it was.

Shindo: Madoronda Noizu ga asu o, keshi-saru mae ni, yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete.

He got on stage and turned around.

"Just like how Ryuichi did for me." He thought.

Shindo: Doko ni, mo tomaranai, mitasanai emotion, Shikato kimete oikose yo, furueteru Shai na seikai no.

He looked up.

Shindo: Nuke-michi o neratte tadoritsuku basho e, I want a new world.

He finished. Everyone was silenced.

 **JUST SO YOU KNOW I DON'T THINK I'LL BE USING THE ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS, OR PUTTING THEM NEXT TO THE JAP WORDS SO GOMENOSAI, ALSO YOU'RE PROBABLY GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS NEXT BIT BUT FUCK OFF WE DOING THIS.**

Clover just stood there stunned.

"Shu...Shuichi Shindo?" She went.

Shindo turned just a bit to face her.

"It's him... it's really him." She went.

Then Shindo gave her a goofy smile.

The spies blinked.

"Hello Beverly hills, it's me, Shuichi Shindo, me and Bad Luck have returned to the usa thx for listening." Went Shindo.

Hiroshi and Fujisaki blinked. They looked at Tohma and he gave them a nod, they went and joined Shuichi.

Everyone was stunned.

Then Shindo went and gave a bro one arm over to Clover.

"My friend here has a really great voice and i'd really like for you all to hear it, she was kind of nervous, but she's ready to sing now, right." Went Shindo.

Clover blinked. She was actually seeing him face to face, Shuichi Shindo.

Then she smiled.

"Yeah." She went.

"Hit it." She said. Sam and Alex nodded.

Starts playing: Overdrive by Hitomi Harada(for the fanfiction it's by the totally spiezz) the theme of Valkyrie drive Mermaid

The music started up, and the beat was getting real. Clover started singing.

Clover: Yawai hada no Shita koutetsu no chi ga nagareteru

Clover: Darenimo Shirarezu, nukumori o sagasu

Sam and Alex: Over Drive

Clover: Guuzen ka,unmei ka docchi demo ii, anata ni mata furetai

Clover,Sam, and Alex: OVERDRIVE!

The crowd went nuts.

Clover: Shinjiru or Shinjinai, nayamu jikan wa nai

Everyone was trying to clap along with the song.

Clover: Mae ni Susumu igai, michi wa nai

Sam And Alex: Over drive

Clover: Nokoru mune no itami mo, bukiyou na puraido mo, kakaete hashiru.

Clover, Sam and Alex:OVERDRIVE

Every one was in a frenzy.

Clover,Sam and Alex: Machigattemo,kokoro wa kujiketari

Clover,Sam,Alex: Dive or Die

Clover,Sam,Alex: Shikai fusagu, kabe o kowase

Clover,Sam,Alex: Overdrive

Everyone was cheering loudly, they were loving every minute of it, Sam and Alex rocked the instrumental, while 3 certain girls were annoyed, they were checking the girls out from backstage, kind of, they weren't on the stage just so you know.

Yep, Beat drive was annoyed. While Mandy looked on, unfazed, or so you think. And Mr. Sakano was happy as well, you understand.

As the girls rocked. Bad Luck looked on. With smiles.

Clover: Yawai hada no shita, koutetsu no chi ga nagareteru, honto no jibun ga

Sam,Alex.:OverDrive

Clover: Koe mo naku sakebu, hagayukutte atsukutte, itooshii

Clover: Kodou no mama ni hashiru

She looked over at Shindo, then this happened.

Clover,Sam,Alex, Shindo:OVERDRIVE

Clover,Sam,Alex,Shindo:Mamoru mono aru ijou, makeru ki wa shinai

Clover,Sam,Alex,Shindo: DIVE OR DIE!

Clover,Sam,Alex,Shindo: Kowai mono wa nai darou, hashire

Clover,Sam,Alex,Shindo: Overdrive!

The crowd erupted.

Marina blinked.

"What... NO WAY, that guy?!" Went Marina.

Mandy just looked on, unknown to her someone was next to her.

"I see you've decided to show up." Went Erie.

Mandy kept looking ahead.

"So what made you change you mind?" He went.

She sighed.

"I just had some time i need to waste." She went. She head for the exit, but she looked back at the stage and saw Clover with a smile alongside Shuichi Shindo.

She then left.

The crowds were cheering the totally spiezz on, now everyone has left the arena, except for Mr. Sakano and Tohma.

"For minute i thought we were done for, but you saved us Mr Senguchi." Went Sakano.

"Thank you for bringing Bad Luck."

Tohma smirked.

"Well actually they wanted to come themselves, and i gave permission really. so technically i didn't nothing, but in the end it was Shindo himself who save the whole thing." Went Tohma.

"Well , nonetheless, you deserve some credit for making this happen." Went Sakano.

"Hmm, alright." Went Tohma.

Sakano gulped.

"Well sir, what did you think of the totally spiezz?"

"Hmm, i'm not impressed." Went Tohma. Sakano blinked.

"In fact, i've think i made a mistake with them." Went Tohma.

Meanwhile in a car.

"Well you sure did have fun right Shuichi?" Asked Hiro. He nodded.

"Yeah i did, it felt like when i sung with Ryuichi, but i was him, so this is what he must had felt." Went Shindo.

"You know, one day we should sing with them again, and have a joint concert too." Went Shindo.

" Mr. Shindo, don't you think you're making choices too soon?" Asked Fujisaki.

Shindo nodded.

"You're right, not yet, but in time." He went.

Erie just sighed, driving the car.

At Sam's house.

Sam had Alex sleepover, after their concert, of course they knew where Clover was going.

"So, today was amazing." Went Sam. Everyone loved them.

"Yeah, i'm really glad we started this band, Sam." Alex said.

"Me too, and would luck have it that Bad Luck would show up, unreal." Went Sam.

 **We all know Alex likes football(soccer) right, kind of, well... whatever. WHY THE FUCK I SAY THAT, IDK I JUST WANTED TO TALK, IT GETS LONELY HERE IN THE NARRATOR BOX, AND I CAN ONLY TALK TO TELL SHIT, Well let's get back to it.**

Sam had gotten a tray of food for her and Alex, but as she got set to put down the tray it slip and the food fell, good thing the drinks were already down, on the counter table.

"Ah man." Went Sam. She went to pick up the mess. Alex helped her out.

When there was just one piece of food left, they both went for it, and their hands touched.

They looked up and blushed.

"Um Sam." Went Alex.

"Well, it's just us here for now, and Clover's not here." Went Sam.

There was a silence.

Clover was at Mandy's place, why, guess fool.

"...I.. i saw you, you were there, why did you show up, I thought you wouldn't come ?" Went Clover.

Mandy had her back turned.

"Man dy." She went.

Mandy put her hands on Clover's face and whipped away a tear.

"i don't understand you..." She went.

"And i don't understand you, what could you possible want from me?" Went Mandy.

She then locked lips with Clover. And then the night gets heated.

* * *

 **THERE THAT'S IT, NOW I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE, YOU KNOW MARINA JOHNSON, GET THIS I WAS GONNA CALL HER MARINA JOYCE, WHY I DON'T FUCKING KNOW BLOODY HELL, AND I'M NOT EVEN ENGLISH, WELL I SPEAK IT BUT, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, ANYWAY I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE REMEMBER TO REVIEW ONLY IF IT'S GOOD, DON'T BE A JERK PLEASE I'M BEGGING, I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING ELSE BUT I'M ENJOYING THIS, SO REMEMBER EVERYONE WILL NOT STAY THEIR ACTUALLY SELVES HASHTAG OOC, UM OKAY SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE TOTALLY SPIEZZ, UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN, I HOPE NO ONE FLAMES ME, OH AND SORRY ABOUT IF THE CHAPTER SUCK, I'M REALLY TRYING. BTW I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE GIRLS BIO, AND MANDY'S ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND THE INFO OR CARE TO TELL ME, PLEASE DO, THANK YOU.**

 **Starts playing: Glaring Dream Gravitation ending theme**


	3. Learning the heart way

**I THINK I'M CUTE, I KNOW I'M SEXY. I GOT THE LOOKS THAT DRIVE THE GIRLS WILD I GOT THE MOVES THAT REALLY MOVE'EM I SEND CHILLS UP AND DOWN THEIR SPINES, I'M JUST A SEXY GIRL, SEXY GIRL, I'M NOT SOME GIRL TOY, GIRL TOY, I'M JUST A SEXY GIRL, SEXY GIRL, I'M NOT SOME GIRL TOY, GIRL TOY, I MAKE EM HOT, I MAKE THEM SHIVER, THEY KNEES GET WEAK, WHENEVER I'M AROUND, THEY SEE ME WALK, THEY HEAR ME TALK, I MAKE THEM FEEL, LIKE THEY'RE ON CLOUD 9, I;M JUST A SEXY GIRL, SEXY GIRL, I'M NOT SOME GIRL TOY, GIRL TOY, I'M JUST A SEXY GIRL, SEXY GIRL, I'M NOT YOUR GIRL TOY, GIRL TOY, HEART YOUR HEARTS OUT GIRLS, HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE, OH OH SHIT YOOOOOO, HEY EVERYONE, I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS OUT TILL LATER, SHIT SHIT SHIT... WELL ANYWAY WELCOME BACK TO THIS WILD RIDE, I'M ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS, I HAVE MADE FAN FICS THAT I HAVE ENJOYED, BUT THIS ONE OH MY GOD BLOODY HELL IT TAKES THE CAKE RIGHT NOW, SO WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAY EXCEPT I MUST ASK... KNOW WHAT FUCK IT I WON'T SO LET'S DO THE SHIT... BTW I DIDN'T LIKE THE IDEA OF THEM HAVING SOME ONE JUST COME IN AND YOU KNOW SO ON, SO I'M A TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT, I WANT IT TO BE JUST THE 3 OF THEM, SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. ALSO I FINISHED THE GRAVITATION SERIES, SO LITTLE SPOILER, THAT PICTURE IN THE INTRO, IT'S PART OF THE STORY, YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS.**

 **Starts playing: Super Drive, Gravitation theme**

 **CHAPTER 3: LEARNING THE HEART WAY**

* * *

Sam was driving her um convertible, maybe a lambo, along with Alex, they were on their way to get Clover for school, she told them to meet her at the nearby bus stop.

 **OKAY SO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAR'S THEY DRIVE EXCEPT, THEY GOT STYLE, NO TOP, OR LIKE A RACE CAR SO YEAH.**

Once they arrive they saw Clover.

And she looked, happy.

 **WHAT THOUGHT I WAS GONNA SAY DISTURBED, HA, BITCH DID YOU READ THE PAIRNG, DID YOU READ THE SUMMARY, Oi, DID YOU READ THE 1ST 2 CHAPTERS, MATE, WHAT, SUCK A DICK, OK OK SORRY, I'M THE COMIC RELIEF I GUESS, BESIDES MR. SAKANO, BUT EY, WHATEVER BACK TO IT SORRY.**

"Ahhhhhh." Went Clover with eyes of stars.

Sam unbuckled, got out, and walked over to Clover.

"Sorry we're late Clover we had..." Went Sam.

"Oh hey Sam and Alex, liked to ask what happen to me last night." Went Clover.

Alex got out the car, and looked over at Sam, then at Clover.

"Okay, so Clover what happened to you last night?" Went Sam.

"Something good." Went Clover as her eyes looked more and more happy.

Sam and Alex had on an annoyed smile.

"Oh come on you 2 don't stop there, you're suppose to say, what do you mean something good happened Clover." She said.

Sam and Alex still had on those faces.

"Come on Clover, what good thing happened last night?" Went Sam.

Clover brought her hands together like a lovestruck person.

"I'm not telling." She went.

Sam and Alex still had those faces.

Clover smiled.

"Oh... whatever... but i bet it had something to do with Mandy huh?" Went Sam. Alex agreed.

Clover smiled child like.

"How did you know?" Went Clover.

Sam and Alex had annoyed looks.

"Well how could we NOT?" They went.

Clover was in the backseat as they were driving to school.

"You know, we're really happy for you Clover." Went Sam.

"Yeah, it's not often you get a relationship that lasts longer than a few days." Went Alex.

"Thanks, and HEY." Went Clover.

Alex just did the i don't know sign, and Clover just crossed her arms.

She then looked down.

"But we're both Girls." She said.

"Clover, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy, what matters is you love them, you shouldn't let anything stop you from being happy, right." Went Sam.

Clover started to smile.

"Yeah."

"Yeah you're right." Went Clover. She stood up in the car.

"And it's amazing to be this happy."

Sam and Alex smiled at Clover.

"I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW THIS FEELING." Went Clover.

Then her face went face to face with a tree branch, good thing it didn't like knock her off her footing, but she got a face full of leaves.

 **UM THIS IS WHERE I CHANGE A FEW THINGS, DON'T WORRY IT STILL GONNA FOLLOW THE ANIME.**

It was after school, Clover and Sam, arrived at the studio, Mr. Sakano said it was very urgent.

"Hey Mr. Sakano." Went Sam when the 2 spotted him.

"Ah there you gals are, um where's Alex." He asked.

"She said, she had an urgent thing to handle." Went Clover.

"Well i hope she gets here soon, but for now, the president is waiting for us." Went Sakano.

The girls blinked.

"Did something happen?" Went Clover.

They went up to Tohma's office.

"Please forgive them, please forgive them, as their manager, then failure of the band is my responsibility." Went Sakano as he bowed, Clover and Sam blinked.

"Forgetting lyrics to a song is unacceptable professional offense., but i ask you not to cancel our recording contract." Went Sakano. "I beg of you."

Tohma smiled.

"Oh, it's actually quite the contrary." Went Tohma. Sakano blinked.

Tohma grabbed a CD.

"I actually believe, the totally spies have, by far the greatest deal of potential." He said.

He started the Cd. It was the spies performance.

"Hmm however, there is just one little flaw, that you have." He said.

Clover and Sam blinked.

"Do you know what it is?" Went Tohma.

Clover blinked.

"I'm willing to support your band, but a musician must be able to point out their flaw." Went Tohma.

"I won't allow inferior product to tarnish N.G's name." Went Tohma.

"So this is a test?" Sam said.

"In a way, yes." Went Tohma. He sat in his chair.

"A flaw, how can there be a flaw, everyone loved us, we were amazing." Went Clover.

"Over confidence can lead to downfall." Went Tohma.

"However like i said, it's a small flaw, something i think you girls can handle yourself, however i will make a change to your group, if you can't handle it." Went Tohma.

Sam and Clover blinked.

Tohma stood up.

"Mr. Sakano, there is 1 thing i must tell you." Went Tohma.

"Mr. Sakano, like i told you before you have talent as a producer, but not as a Manager, i decided to let you manage again for a time being to ease off some pressure, but now manager Sakano, you are fired, i will give you details of your new position later." Tohma Said.

Clover and Sam went wide eyed. Mr. Sakano fainted.

After the little scene, he went to the bathroom, to clean his self up.

Clover and Sam were in one of the meeting rooms looking at their performance.

"I don't understand, what kind of flaw does he mean?" Went Clover.

Sam kept looking at the performance.

"We play good, we sing well, we can sing numerous languages...what could be the problem?"

Sam turned off the T.V.

"Well actually i think it's not really what we do." Went Sam.

"It's something else." Went Sam.

"Tohma does have a point, it's just a small flaw, it's... no i can't tell you." Went Sam.

Clover blinked.

"Wait Sammie, why not." Went Clover.

"Mr. Senguchi told us, what he did, cause he wanted us to figure it out for ourselves." Went Sam.

"If i told you, that would be unfair, breaking the rules even." Went Sam.

"And like what i'm stupid for not under standing." Clover Said.

"Fraid so." Went Sam.

"Tohma was true about what he said." Went Sam.

"And i say no." Went Clover.

"Sammie, what if we got to have some stranger to play with us do u want that?"

"This is for the sake of the band, not for me." Went Sam.

"Yeah, it is, Sam, me, you and Alex wanted to start this band, and we worked hard to get here, do you want some stranger messing with that." Went Clover.

"Clover 1st off, he didn't say he was adding anyone to our group, and 2nd what do you want?" Went Sam.

"What?" Went Clover.

Sam sighed.

"You're not thinking this through, and i'm actually disappointed in you." Sam said.

"I'm disappointed as well, are you really just gonna let this all go, is that what this band means to you." Went Clover.

"Oh really then., well whatever you say Clover, it's true then huh,urk." Went Sam, she was slapped by Clover.

Sam felt the side of her face then looked at Clover who had an upset face.

Sam, then gave her an uppercut, then Clover went and punch her again, it then turned in to a sort of brawl.

Mr. Sakano finish cleaning his face, only to see Clover and Sam brawling with each other.

Clover broke away from the fight.

"Ahh, Mr. Sakano, i can't play with Sam anymore, she's gone bananas, ahhhh." She went as she ran. Mr. Sakano blinked and fainted.

Clover was outside on the sidewalk shedding some tears.

"Hm, that Samantha." She said.

Just then 2 people were walking by.

"La di la di da, la la la... oh." Went A voice.

"Hey there."

Clover looked up and saw Shindo and Erie.

"Hey there, what's up you look down?" Went Shuichi.

"Did something happened with Mandy?" Asked Erie.

"Huh?" Went Shuichi. Erie told him about Mandy before, just so you know.

"So you're the Clover he's been telling me about." Went Shindo.

Clover still had some tears.

"Oh, um i forgot, what's up, you're looking really down." Went Shuichi.

Meanwhile Sam was handling Mr. Sakano.

"Mr. Sakano, are you alright." Went Sam.

"Don't worry about me, go help Clover." Went Mr. Sakano.

"... Sorry i can't." Went Sam.

Mr. Sakano blinked.

"She's gotta figure this out on her own." Went Sam.

"Come on cheer up it can't be that bad." Went Shuichi.

Clover was still watery.

"Yes it is, WHAT IF SAM HATES ME NOW." She went.

"I don't think i can sing unless it's the totally spiezz." Clover said.

Shuichi then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be like that, after all, remember when you sung with me, you were great."

"You gotta believe in yourself." Shuichi Said.

He then got a bottle of juice, and gave it to Clover, She gulped it all down.

"You're right, i gotta keep going foward i can't stop, i won't, the totally spiezz are gonna dominate the world, just watch us." Went Clover.

Erie smirked.

"You recover rather quick." He said.

She smiled.

She then started to walk back to the studio.

"Yes, i want to sing, i really want to, but i must be careful not, WHOA." Went Clover as she slipped on a banana.

"Ow." She went. Then a hand got offered to her.

"Oh thanks, hey." She said as she got.

"Clover you should be more careful." Said the person.

Clover had a twitch on her head.

"Alex, where have you been?" She asked.

"I had some urgent stuff to do Clover, he he sorry." Alex said. She then looked down.

"Oh no." Alex went. She went to pick up her papers, and Clover went to help her.

As Clover helped her she noticed loads of things involving music arrangements.

"Um Alex what are these?" Clover asked.

"Oh those... they're just some arrangements that i made for the group, Mr. Senguchi wanted me to make some, how cool is that... um Clover?" Went Alex.

Clover's face was stunned, and full of despair, this was that change, having one person make the music aranngements of the group.

At Mandy's.

"It was like some horrible joke." Clover said.

"Uh uh." Went Mandy, as she was typing her story.

"I only wish that was the punchline." Clover said.

 **THIS IS WHERE YUKI'S AND SHUICHI'S THEME PLAY, BUT FOR THIS WE'LL CALL IT MANDY'S AND CLOVER'S THEME.**

"I understand that Alex has talents, but we decided before we make any changes to our own music we talk about it, 1st." Clover said.

"I know Mr. Senguchi's a smart person, he's part of nittle grasper, Shuichi's favourite band, if it wasn't for them, i may have never found Shuichi, and got inspired to sing."

"But seriously like we make our own music, and that's how we do it, at least he didn't get us someone else right,hmm." Went Clover as Mandy stood up.

Mandy was in another room, drawing out her fashion designs.

"I'm seriously annoyed by how all of this has turned out, especially with Sam, she just went along with it." Clover continued.

"I care about the girls, but i just don't get why they're okay with it."

Mandy went and sat on her Couch sorting out a few things.

"I known Sam for as long as i can remember, i know she's type to have her own opinions, we all do, but i would hope she would care about what her friends decided before listening to someone else's word and going with it." Went Clover. Mandy got up, and went to her washroom.

"I don't get why at all she of all people would just take things lying down like this, maybe it's cause she's jealous of me,hmmm." Went Clover.

"Shut up." Went Mandy.

Clover blinked.

"What?"

"I said shut up, and get the hell out of here." Mandy said.

"What, get out?" Went Clover.

"I don't have time to deal with idiots, especially ones like you." Mandy said.

"Okay, i'll be quiet now." Clover said.

Mandy got herself a spocky and started to eat it. She then looked back over at Clover.

"I thought i told you to leave, you're just an eyesore." Mandy said.

"But... but why?"

"We had one night together and that's all it was, and besides we didn't even go that far." Mandy said.

Clover went wide eyed.

"I may have thought of you as a little cute and pretty the other night, but that was the other night, and today you are just annoying me." Mandy said.

The next day, after school.

"It was like someone was playing a horrible joke on me." Went a sad Clover. She was next to Mr. Sakano.

"I only wish that was the punchline." She said.

"Hey Clover." Went a voice. She looked and saw Alex.

"Yeah?"

"We need you in the studio please." Alex said.

They went to the recording room.

"So Clover i went and made some changes to the song, and i wanted you to hear the arrangement." Went Alex.

Clover got a twitch.

"Are you serious Alex?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"But we talked about this, remember? Clover said.

"Relax Clover it's just a little arrangement, please." Went Alex as she did her cute little face.

Clover sighed.

"Whatever." She said.

Meanwhile in Tohma's office.

"I'm really am hoping the girls figure out their little flaw soon, wouldn't you 2 Mr. Sakano?" Went Tohma.

"Yes sir, i could not agree with you more." Went Sakano.

"So tell me, do you think Clover's changeling the little change i've made to the band?" Tohma said.

"You mean Alex?" Sakano asked.

Tohma nodded.

"Well, she's having a little trouble." Went Sakano.

"Hmm i see, i hope she gets her self sorted soon, or i'll be force to make a drastic change." Went Tohma.

Sakano blinked.

"Don't worry Mr. Sakano, i'm sure she'll be able to get through this, after all, they were the ones who help me and a few others in our time of need." Tohma said.

"By the way, Mr. Sakano i can feel your worrying from here." Tohma said." Don't fret, the new manager for the band will be someone that knows the girls very well, and they will have some back up as well." Went Tohma.

Then the 2 heard some noise. Mr. Sakano looked out the office.

"Ah Shindo what's going on?"

"Something cool." He said.

Mr. Sakano went to the recording room, and heard what everyone else heard, the arrangement of Clover's song, once the song was over, Alex did a bow.

Everyone was cheering on the arrangement, even Shuichi.

Alex then left the recording part of the room.

"So Clover, what did you think...hmm?" Went Alex. Clover stood up.

Clover started to walk away.

"Hey... what's up?" Went Shuichi.

"I... gotta go do something." Went Clover.

Everyone looked on as Clover left the room.

She was in the woman's restroom, in the stall, messing with the toliet paper. She was real upset.

"I don't understand, how did she come up with that, and what's worst is, Shuichi.. like it, i wanted him to like something i made, dang it." Clover said.

She then remembered what Mandy said last night.

"I don't have time to deal with idiots, and today you are just annoying me."

Once all the toilet paper was dealt with, she started crying.

And there was 2 people outside the restroom listening in.

It was now night time. As we join good old Mandy, finishing another part of her stories.

She leans back in her chair, then grabs herself a spocky. Before she eats its, she looks over to her right,, and notices no Clover. She sighs, then hears the doorbell, at 1st she ignores it, then the 2nd time she decides go get it.

She opens the door, and sees 2 familiar faces.

Clover was out in the hills park, crying her eyes out, while sitting on a bench.

"I'm such an idiot." She said.

"You were right Mandy, i'm just an annoying damn moron, i don't know anything." She said.

"So you're here." Went a Voice.

Clover looked to her right and saw Mandy.

"So now you're depressed, you're a busy girl." Mandy said.

"Ma...Mandy." Clover said.

".. You're such a moron." Mandy said.

She sat down on a nearby park bench, Clover ran to her.

"I'm gonna tell you this, so you can back off alright, this is something Yuki once told me, the 2nd Tohma loses his faith in a musician, he gets rid of them, those who are a waste of money are a waste of time, so you can listen to Tohma, and find your damn issue, and trust whoever your new manager IS , or accept the Changes." Mandy said.

Clover just looked at Mandy.

"You know... you should really thank those 2 friends of yours." Went Mandy.

Clover blinked.

"What...?"

"Those 2, Sam and Alex." Went Mandy.

 **Flashback**

In front of Mandy was Sam and Alex, she looked down and back up at them.

"Hmmm Gay." She said. They blinked.

"What?" They said.

"What is it, here to settle a score or something, let me guess, stay away from our Clover?" Mandy went.

"Actually no." Sam said.

Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"Please, take care of Clover please." Sam said.

Mandy blinked.

"You're a pain in the ass." Mandy said.

Sam and Alex blinked.

"What if i had said that?" Went Mandy.

Sam and Alex looked at her.

"We know that at times Clover can get a bit over dramatic, but if you ever try and hurt her on purpose... we'll come visit you again." Sam said.

Then they both leave. In Sam's car.

Mandy stood at the door.

"If she's so smart, she should know that not every flashy car is like a sports car especially with burnouts, and that's one of them."

 **Flashback end**

Clover was back with Mandy at her house, she had put in a cd, it was one of Bad Luck's performances.

"We're are Bad Luck." Went Shuichi on the CD.

It was them performing the rage beat.

"Shuichi's music really did change my life, it's cause of him i really wanna sing, he's my idol, everyone in the world wanna hear his songs, then i saw how he reacted to Alex's arrangement of my song... and i got jealous... i wanted him to like what i wrote, not the arrangement, i don't know why i acted like that." Clover said.

Mandy sighed.

"Because you're a moron." Mandy said.

"What?" Clover replied.

"Moron,moron, moron."

"Knock it off with the moron, for she who calls someone a moron is a.. Mandy?" Went Clover, as her and Mandy locked eyes.

Mandy put her hands on her face.

"Right now, you look so cute and pretty." Went Mandy. Clover was blushing.

The next day, after School.

"The totally spiezz are ready to take whatever steps for the success of the group." Went A happy Clover.

Tohma smiled.

"Well i see you've gotten over that flaw." Tohma said.

"Right, we'll try our best no matter what." Clover said.

"I'm glad to hear it, well then it looks like a change is not needed, well anyway did you enjoy yourself Alex?" Asked Tohma.

"Yeah, it really wasn't hard, i just add some more guitar and drum in exchange for the vocals, after all it's already quite good." Alex said.

"Well some times perfection just needs a little tweak, i expected nothing more for my cousin's cousin in law." Went Tohma.

Sam and Clover blinked.

"Wait, what?" Went Clover.

"Fujisaki's quite good at arranging, i expected nothing less from his in law." Went Tohma.

The girls exited the room.

"So wait, your in law is Fujisaki, the keyboard player of bad luck, and Tohma's cousin?" Went Clover.

"Oh yeah i should have said something about that." Alex said.

They were at the recording room.

"It was like some horrible joke." Clover said.

"I know." Went a smiling Alex.

"I only wish that was the punch line."

* * *

 **AND SO YOU HAVE IT, IF YOU HATE THIS CHAPTER I'M SORRY, BUT I'LL TRY AND DO BETTER, BTW WE ALL KNOW OF THAT GIRL RIGHT, THE WOMAN FOR YUKI, I'M THINKING OF IT BEING SOMEONE FROM THE F.I.F.A, WHY I'LL TELL YOU LATER, I DON'T KNOW IF IT SHALL BE A BOY OR GIRL THO. WELL I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE, CAUSE WE'RE HITTING MY FAVORITE EPISODES ALSO, I'M GONNA DO LITTLE SPECIAL CHAPTERS LATER ON, AFTER A CERTAIN CHAPTER, SO I WILL SEE YOU SOON IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOTALLY SPIEZZ'S GRAVITATION, BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN, AGAIN SORRY FOR A BAD CHAPTER :/.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Glaring dream, Gravitation ending theme**


	4. GUESSING,ROCKING, ALL FOR LOVE

**WHAT IS UP, WHAT'S GOING DOWN, WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, BEFORE I BEGIN I JUST WANNA SAY... THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN SUPPORTING THIS STORY, NOW I SET, EXCEPT I DON'T THINK THEY TELL THE FULL BIO OF THE PEOPLE IN THE TOTALLY SPIES SERIES, SO I MAY MAKE STUFF UP, IF I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING SO, OH AND IF THERE IS, AND I JUST MAKE SOMETHING UP, SORRY, THE REASON IT'S LIKE LETS SAY ERIE'S BDAY IS SOMETHING ELSE FOR INSTANCE, THE REASON FOR THAT IS I COULDN'T FIND IT, SO LET'S DO THIS.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE, GRAVITATION'S THEME**

 **Chapter 4: GUESSING,ROCKING, ALL FOR LOVE**

* * *

Mandy was looking Clover in her eyes, and Clover did the same.

As they locked eyes, Mandy sort of got a twitch. And Clover had on her, was a big old bag.

"Well HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY." Went Clover.

Mandy slid out her way.

Clover made her way into the living room and opened the bag on her floor, and brought a cup, with a dress icon on it.

"Ah, i like this time of the year, especially this month, oh hey have you read this comic, this one is really good, it's kind of my favorite." Clover said, the comic in her hand had 2 familiar faces on it.

"Now where's the outlet in this place." Went Clover.

Mandy just had her eyes closed.

"Sorry but i can't sleep without knowing i've got my emergency make up kit nearby." Clover said.

"Hmmm, Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Mandy said.

Clover sighed.

"I'm not going home anymore." Clover said.

"What?"

"I'm going to live here with you." Clover said.

Mandy stood there dumbfounded.

She then tossed Clover out, and tried to close the door, but Clover got her foot in.

"Are you an idiot, what are you thinking?" Mandy said.

"Aw Come on Mandy, you live in this big place all by yourself, it's a waste of space you know." Clover responded.

"That's none of your business." Went Mandy, as she stepped on Clover's foot.

"Okay okay, i'll do ll the cleaning, and the laundry, i'll even cook all the food." Clover said.

"For freak sake's you have got to be kidding, you ARE crazy you know that?" Mandy said.

"Please, I just wanna be close to you." Clover said.

Mandy took a step back out of surprise.

Giving Clover the chance.

"MANDY." Went Clover as she tackled Mandy, and landed on top.

"Seriously, there were many people who tried to get close to me, but none were as pushy,crazy and annoying as you." Mandy said.

Clover got her body up from Mandy's.

"Sorry Mandy, it's just, i... oh." Went Clover, as she was kissed by Mandy.

After a few seconds, Mandy broke the kiss.

"Just... for 1 week alright." Mandy said. Clover got happy.

"Yes... MANDY I LOVE,ARRRGHHHA." Went Clover, as she tried to hug Mandy but got fist, that smashed her head 1st into the floor.

"Just.1. Week." Mandy said.

After washing her self up, Clover was drying her hair. Once she finished, she looked outside the door, and across from there was Mandy's work space.

She smiled.

"Weeeeeeee." Clover went as she spin and slid to the room.

"Man... huh." Went Clover. She saw Mandy deep in her work, she was typing her story.

Clover put her hands behind her back, and laid her back against the wall.

"Good night." Clover said.

Mandy stopped typing, and looked at the door, no one was there.

She exited the room, and saw a sleeping Clover on the couch.

She heard her sleeping like a angel... wait what.

She noticed the cover was a little low and pulled it up.

"Mandy." Went Clover as she slept.

Mandy blinked, she looked on at Clover, and sighed.

The next day.

Clover was getting ready for School, Mandy might come later, but she was busy today.

"Well i'm off, see ya." Went Clover, as she exited the house.

Mandy sighed.

The door opened.

"Oh i forgot... i'll be coming home for dinner early, so don't start without me." Clover went as she left the house.

Mandy sighed again. Then the door opened again.

"What.. oh." Went Mandy as she saw 2 people.

"Hello Amanda, you're not getting away this time, and don't try to use school as an excuse." Went Micheal.

It was after school.

"Yeah, i'm ready to roll, baby." Clover shouted.

"Hmm, Rock on."

Sam and Alex blinked.

"Wow Clover's really strange today." Alex Said.

"Hmm, i don't think so." Sam said. Alex looked at her.

"In fact you could say she's more energetic than ever cause of the love in her life." Sam said.

Alex blinked.

"Oh Mandy, i'm actually kind of surprised about her and Clover... i wonder how they came to fall in love." Alex said. As Clover did loads of Movement.

"Well that's a mystery to us all." Sam said.

"Come on girls, we don't have all day." Clover said.

"Well if anything, we gotta go and give our all, after all, i'm Fujisaki's in law, so i can't disappoint." Went Alex with a weary smile.

"Don't worry Alex, we got this." Went Sam as she tried and got a little Closer to her frush, what?

"Come on girls." Went Clover. Sam blinked.

"Alright Clover relax." Sam said.

They got ready to rehearse, but it will have to wait awhile as someone broke down the door.

"ALRIGHT HANDS UP." Went A blond man in a ponytail.

The girls froze.

Then came a man who was rather a charming fellow with some hair missing on the top.

"You clearly didn't need to break down the door." Went the other man.

The other guy sighed.

"In any case from this point on the totally spiezz will do everything, i say... i mean we say, listen and you won't get hurt." Went the pony tailed guy.

 **BIG MISTAKE**

"Hey." Went Sam and Alex.

"Seriously, now of all times." Went Clover.

They got into a fight stance.

"Now, now, there's no need for any violence, there's a car outside for you gals." Went the gentlemen.

"Are you kidnapping us?" The 3 girls said.

"On the contrary, we're saving you girls." Went the ponytail man.

"Saving us... from what?" Sam said.

"From career failure." Went the ponytail man.

"Wait hold on, your voices sound... wait." Went Clover.

The ponytail man removed his sunglasses, and so did the gentleman.

"Hello there girls from today on i am your new manager." Said Jerry.

"And i am his assistant." Went Mr.K.

They were all in the designated Car.

"Yes from this point on, these 2 are the new managers of the totally spiezz." Mr. Sakano said.

The girls blinked.

"Wait aren't you the manager of Bad Luck?" Sam asked.

"Well it's no problem, for now Bad Luck are on a little break so i decided to come and help you guys out, after all who would miss out on such an opportunity for a band with such great potential, especially after your performance at the arena." Mr. K Said.

The girls blinked then stared at Jerry.

"Hmm, well to be honest, i was getting bored at hq, and asked for permission to manage you, also like Mr. K, i have connections and who else to manage you then someone who knows you quite well." Jerry said.

Clover blinked.

"Really, is this a joke or something?" She said.

"No it's not Clover, Mr.K and Jerry are both willing to do whatever it takes for you girls to succeed, and they are the ones who got you today's gig." Sakano said.

The girls blinked.

Mr. Sakano then stopped the car.

"Ah, we're here." He said.

Everyone stepped out the car.

The girls looked at the building.

"A... T.V station?" Went the girls.

They went inside to one of the meeting rooms.

Mr. Sakano made some tea.

"You see, the band who was suppose to appear on this live broadcast had to cancel their appearance, as a result, the totally spiezz will be a last minute replacement for that band." Sakano said.

"Hmm?" Went Sakano, he looked down and saw the cups shaking. He looked over to Clover.

"Um Clover, is there something wrong." He asked.

"Yes... YESSSSS." She went, with glee.

She rolled over the table to the others, good thing Mr. Sakano moved the drinks.

"We're gonna be on T.V, the totally spiezz are gonna be on T'V's around the country." Clover said.

"This is unbelievable." Sam said.

"This is our big break." Alex said.

Mr. Sakano blinked.

Jerry, and Mr.K just drank their tea.

Clover grabbed the arm of Mr. Sakano in a grateful manner.

"Oh thank you thank you, thank you, what show is it, well it doesn't matter as long as it's a music show." Clover said.

Sakano sighed.

"Well, it's not really a music show... it's..."

"A quiz show." Went Mr.K.

"A variety type quiz show." Jerry finished for Mr.K.

The girls blinked.

"Yes... it is a quiz show.. totally spiezz will not be playing music... you're like the comic relief, but it is exposure... also appearing on the program will be the band, bead drive... All because i'm such a ratcheted producer." Sakano said.

He then went and spun into the wall.

"But after all Television is television." Jerry said.

"Indeed, so what are you going to do." Mr. K said.

The girls were silent.

"...We'll do it." Clover said.

Sam and Alex looked at her.

"It's the 1st time the totally spiezz will be on t.v, so let's give it our best." Clover said.

At Mandy's

"Look enough is enough, you at least have to hear what they got to say." Went Micheal.

"Hmph, what they got to say, look i already know what they wanna say alright." Mandy said.

Erie just looked at the 2 from the door.

"Well, maybe you can live with that, but there's also the match as well." Micheal said.

"Well you went on and did it without asking me." Mandy said.

"But we were worried about you, we needed to do something." He said.

"And now you can go fuck off." Mandy said.

"I understand how you feel, but you can't leave it at this sis..." Micheal said.

Erie was looking at her little table in the room.

"Ahh, damn it Mandy, you're stubborn as hell..." Went Micheal as he was about to leave but he stopped once he noticed a cup, with a dress on it on the little table.

"Hmm, so she's living with you huh?" He asked.

Mandy sighed.

"She's an uninvited guest." She said.

"You do know she's different from all the others who wanted you for you looks and body right?" He said.

"I know that."

Erie place a hand on Micheal's shoulder.

"Amanda, we just don't want to see you hurt again... understand that." Micheal said as they left.

At the T.V station.

"Listen to me, listen to me, listen to me, this is going to be a live broadcast, please don't do anything reckless." Sakano said.

"Don't worry at all ." Clover said. She stopped walking and had her backheel land on top of Sakano's foot, it was painful.

"Hey i just remembered i told Mandy i'd be home early for dinner, what should i do?" Clover said.

Mr. Sakano went to the ground in pain.

Sam put her hand on Clover's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll understand, besides, this is a big chance for us, so call her later." Sam said.

"Okay."

"Hey you guys." Went A voice. They looked over and saw 2 people.

"It's Beat Drive." Sam said.

"What are you girls doing here?" Went Eva.

"Hmm here for a tour of the station?" Melina said.

Mr. Sakano gulped.

"Oh no." He said a little lowly.

"Hmmm, must be nice to relax for a time." Eva said.

"We're about to go on a music show, talk about busy, busy, busy." Melina said.

"Hey.. huh." Went Alex as Clover cut her off.

"Clover." Alex said.

"While you girls are doing your lousy squealing, we'll be working hard, but it won't be too difficult to pass you." Clover said.

"What?" Went the 2 girls.

"Quit it." Went another voice.

"Huh... Marina?" Went Eva.

"Don't waste your time with such dirt." She said. The spies glared at them.

"Eva, Melina, let's go." Marina said. The 2 girls were leaving.

Marina gave a flick of hair towards the spies and walked on.

"Well shall we get going?" Went Mr. Sakano.

"What's with that girl... damn i really hate, even more than i used to hate mandy. Clover thought.

 **WHAT SHALL THE SHOW BE... GOT IT**

Everyone was set at the quiz show's studio.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and welcome to get in or get on, i am for today's broadcast you're special guest host, Neymar Santos."

 **BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA, WELL LET'S SAY THE ACTUALLY HOST HAD AN ACCIDENT.., YOU UNDERSTAND**

"On this show we have 4 groups of competitors compete in battle for $1000000, and here's one of the contestants the new rising band, the totally spiezz."

"Heyyyy, we're the totally spiezz, what's up." Clover said.

In the lobby was a man in a green suit and hat.

In the studio

Mr. Sakano was shaking.

"What's the matter Mr. Sakano, you need to relax." Jerry said.

"Yeah, you're acting like the time Shuichi was on a quiz show." Mr. K said.

"I'm preparing for the worst." He said.

"The worst?" Jerry said.

"Yes, Mr. Lewis, you of all people should know this, for some reason, i can't trust Clover to control herself." Sakano said.

"Hmm you have a point there." Jerry replied.

On stage

Clover,Alex and Sam had a smile on their faces.

"Sam,Alex?" Clover said,

"Hmm." They went.

"Those girls in the band Beat dive are so annoying huh?" She asked them.

"Yep." Went Sam.

"They sure are." Alex said.

"Music shows aren't everything are they?" Clover said.

"Nope." Sam said.

"Agreed." Went Alex.

"Alright here's the 1st question." Went Neymar.

"This is a new category called."

Bing. Clover hit the buzzer.

"Um i didn't ask the question, but yes totally spiezz."

"Um, excuse me, we don't need the millions so... if we win, how bout we sing a song instead." Clover asked.

At mandy's

Mandy stood there dumbfounded.

"She's lost her mind." Mandy said.

on stage

"You'll give up the million dollars, just 2 sing 1 song on the show?" Neymar said.

"Ah Clover you're ruining me, the president will have my head." Went Sakano.

"Well i'm not sure if they'll, hmm." Went Neymar.

"Okay then if the totally spiezz win, they will sing 1 song on the show, instead of the money." Neymar said.

The people in the audience blinked and did some cheering.

The girls high 5'ed each other.

Mr. Sakano was on the ground in tears.

"Well well, what a fun idea, that's Clover for ya." Jerry said.

"This isn't the time to be having fun." Went Mr. Sakano.

"Alright the totally spiezz get's to answer the 1st question." Neymar said.

"Here's the clue, it hurts when you hit it, what's your answer?"

"Balls." Went Clover.

WRONG

"No?" Went Clover.

Sam and Alex hung their heads.

"Sam, we're not gonna sing are we?" Alex said.

"Oh we're gonna sing alright." Went Sam.

Meanwhile

"Hey Melina, Eva, you won;t believe it." Eva said.

"Calm down Eva, let's just relax till rehearsal." Marina said.

"The totally spiezz are on t.v right now." Eva said.

"What?!" Went Marina.

on stage

"What is the equation for the slope of an angle?"

"Rise/Run + Y" Sam said.

Bing

 **I MAY BE WRONG ABOUT THAT ONE**

"Which football club was the 1st to complete the Spanish tribal in spain?"

"Barcelona." Sam said.

Bing

"What's 9+10?"

"19, and it's not 21 i can tell ya that much." Sam said.

"Samantha Simpson of the totally spiezz team is amazing, she's a genius guitarist."

Beat drive looked on dumb founded.

"Now for the last segment of the show, run or done."

"Now each team will pick one player to run for them on the running machines, where they will sprint like a man man, when the red lamp lights up, you get to answer a question okay."

"Come on." Went a determined Clover.

"Um Sam do you think Clover will be able to you know." Went Alex.

"Don't worry, you and i both know she's quick on her feet." Sam said.

"Alright good luck to all of you, here's the 1st question."

"In japanese the word emu means dog, what is it for cat?"

The players then started running, of course we all know who gets to answer.

"Wow, ms. Ewing, you were the fastest, now then, your answer please.

"CUNT."

BUZZ

"Oh bullocks." Went Sam.

in the production room.

"This is good." Went 1 man.

"Why ya say that, that chick is crazy the crowd loves her."

"This is a quiz show, not a concert you idiot, the band has got to lose."

"They hard work comes close to achieving a win, but fails, the spiezz loses the game."

"Are you sure about that?" Went A voice.

"That doesn't sound interesting at all.

They turned around.

"Ah, Tohma Senguchi, what are you doing here?"

He walked in.

"This girl just gave up on a million dollars just to sing one song on your show, how idiotic, how ridiculous, how very interesting." Tohma said.

"You're audience wants an interesting ending, and what could be more interesting than see this play out on live t.v... i think you know what you have to do." Tohma said.

"Alright so the lean mean team is in the lead by 2000 points, the totally spiezz are behind with 1800 points, and the others are closing in." Neymar said.

Clover was on the running machine, on her knees.

"Damn it, i'm such a moron,... Mandy was right." Went Clover.

"I don't know if Clover can get out of this... we're through. Went Alex.

"Don't give up, Clover."

"And now it's time for the last question, it's worth double points for 10000, so anyone behind can still win win it, good luck to you all."

"Now this is a literary question." Neymar said.

"This author writes in a special style and has a special sense in writing love stories."

"Huh... Clover get moving." Sam said.

"I can't i'm so stupid." Clover said.

"This person is also a woman still in school with dashing good looks among males, and some females, who won the noble romance author award last year and has star status among both genders, name this author."

Clover blinked.

"Huh.. won the noble romance award, star status among both genders, and she's still in school." Clover said as she started running.

And as she's running, you can see her eyes are now hearts.

"The most beautiful girl in all of Beverly hills with the worst personality, she looks so beautiful like an angel when she's sleeping, blood type b+, birth day, may 1st." Went Clover in love crazed mode.

The bulb lit up.

"She did it." Went Sam.

"Yes, Clover?"

"Amanda(Mandy) Walters." She said.

BING

"Correct, congrats to the totally spiezz team, an amazing win form behind."

Clover blinked.

"We won, yahooooooo."

Mandy look on at the t.v, with a blush.

"...Moron." She went.

Beat drive looked on stunned.

"How the hell does she know the name of a literary award winner?" Went Melina.

"And now they get to perform, are they taking the piss?" Went Eva. Marina smirked.

"Hmph yeah right, they can't perform if they don't have their equipment." She said.

They then blinked as they saw someone on T.V.

The girls hugged each other glad that they won, unknown to them, someone walked up to them.

"Congrats you 3." Went A voice. The girls looked to see who it was.

"And now here's your grand prize."

Mr. Sakano blinked.

"Mr. President."

"Mr. Senguchi.. what are you doing here?" Clover asked.

They then heard something moving in the background, they turned and saw their equipment.

"Huh?" Went Clover.

"I sent for your instruments. just incase you girls won." Jerry said.

Tohma then took Clover's hand and put the mic in it.

"Here you go Mr. Ewing, now give us a show, worth a million dollars." He said.

Clover looked at .

Then she,Sam, and Alex smiled.

"Yeah, Roger that." Clover said.

 **HERE WE GO AGAIN**

 **Starts playing: Over drive by Hitomi Harada(totally spiezz) Valkyrie drive Mermaid theme**

Clover: Yawai hada no Shita koutetsu no chi ga nagareteru

Clover:Darenimo Shirarezu, nukumori o sagasu

Sam and Alex: Over Drive

Clover: Guuzen ka,unmei ka docchi demo ii, anata ni mata furetai

Everyone on the streets stopped what they were doing to look at the girls as they sung.

Clover,Sam, and Alex: OVERDRIVE!

Clover: Shinjiru or Shinjinai, nayamu jikan wa nai

Clover: Mae ni Susumu igai, michi wa nai

Sam And Alex: Over drive

Clover: Nokoru mune no itami mo, bukiyou na puraido mo, kakaete hashiru.

Clover, Sam,Alex:OVERDRIVE

Clover,Sam,Alex: Machigattemo,kokoro wa kujiketari

Clover,Sam,Alex: Dive or Die

Clover,Sam,Alex:Shikai fusagu, kabe o kowase

Clover,Sam,Alex:Overdrive

In 1 room in the studio, one chick stepped out, stunned at what she saw. It was Marina Johnson.

"What's with that chick, that gig, shouldn't have turned out like that for them, how can she sing that well... and..."

"You won't believe it, all these phone calls." Went 2 people running by.

They went to the production room.

"Boss this is unreal, calls and e mails are coming in like mad, everyone loves the totally spiezz."

"These numbers should translate into a 35% increase in viewership rating, well done everyone."

"Send a gift basket to Tohma Senguchi at N.G, he made this happen for the show, no one knows how to promote a new discovery like Tohma does."

"What?" Thought Marina.

"That's N.G for ya."

"Does this mean they're gonna be N.G's top U.S Band from now on?"

"But you gotta remember Tohma is also producing the band Bead Drive as well."

"Well maybe this will change the man's mind."

Marina got mad.

"No Chance in hell, you can't stop the Beat once it's in drive, you can bet on it."

Now everyone was on their way back home.

"Damn it damn it, this light is too long, i gotta get moving, what if Mandy's upset at me?" Went Clover.

"Don't worry Clover i'm sure everything's okay." Sam said.

"Yeah, and maybe she saw you today." Alex said.

Clover blinked.

"What... like hell Mandy watches quiz shows, do you think i should have asked her to tune in and watch me?" Clover said.

Clover looked back at the light.

"Damn it i can't wait no more, i'm just gonna head through the park." She said.

"Alright." Sam said.

"See ya girls."

She was heading off till.

"I got feel, i got the book." Went some girl.

"Well so did i." Went a guy.

"Well you guys should be happy after all it's sold out everywhere else." Went another girl.

"I know, and now feel is all mine." Said the the girl.

"Just like a school girl, ha." Went the guy.

"You know, Mandy Walters's a beautiful writer and fashion designer, and the girl herself is beautiful." Went the other girl.

The 3 of them were gone.

"Hmm, that girl sure is popular huh?" Went Sam.

Clover blushed.

"Because she's cool, and can really get someone to feel." Clover said.

"And nobody knows that better than you, right Clover?" Went Sam and Alex.

"I'm not so sure, Mandy doesn't like to talk about herself, or gloat like she used to, and she likes to tease me and tell me i'm an idiot and a goof, and a damn moron." Clover said.

"I see." Sam said.

"But, there's no way i'm giving up." Clover said.

Meanwhile in a hotel room, was a man with a dark skin tone, with an interesting hairstyle, he had on white shorts and a shirt.

He closed a book he was reading, it was called Feel.

"Mandy... i can wait no longer" Went the man.

Back at Mandy's

Mandy looked over at Clover's things while she had a spocky in her mouth. She had a little blush.

Then the door opened.

"I'm Back, Mandy." Went Clover.

* * *

 **YES YES DONE OH MY GOD THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY I KNOW SOME ARE GONNA BE ANNOYED HEY I'M SORRY THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LEAVE I DON'T WANT YOU TO MESS STUFF UP FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO READ THIS, BUT FANFICTION SAYS TO TAKE ALL YOUR WORDS AS LIKE AN ASSIST TOWARDS MY WORK, SO YEAH, BTW I WANNA WHEN I 'M DONE REPEAT WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY WHICH I WILL FINISH, I WANNA DO A ANIMATION OF THIS, I REALLY LIKE IT SO MUCH, I'M THINKING OF MMD, OR SOMETHING, DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY TIPS ON THAT OR WHERE I CAN GO OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME, ALSO SORRY IF I USE SOME STUFF AND IT WAS WRONG I WAS IN A HURRY AND THANK YOU FOR READING, NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE TOTALLY SPIEZZ'S GRAVITATION, I ONLY DID THAT FOR MY 1ST FANFIC, YOU CAN SEE HOW THIS HAS RISED HERE FOR ME, IN MY INTEREST IN IT, BTW IN THIS IS UP ON 8/8 THEN.. HAPPY FUCKING BIRTH DAY TO ME, OH AND ONE MORE THING IT'S A FANFIC SADLY, SO YEAH, HOPE YOU LIKE AND SEE YOU SOON, CAN'T WAIT CAUSE I LOVE EPISODE 5 DUDES AND DUDETTES, SO UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: GLARING DREAM: GRAVITATION ENDING THEME**


	5. Rock for your love

**... I can't think of an intro, but i can say welcome back, now i'm starting to fuck up my brain but anyway we're here with another chapter so yeah, anyway let's get into it, oh wait i forgot, i was thinking of getting rid of Mr.K, but now not really, maybe have him go away for a bit then come back, but for now i'm not OH I GOT AN INTRO... I LIKE YURI AND I CANNOT LIE, YOU OTHER LOVERS CAN'T DENY WHEN YOU WALK INTO A PLACE, AND SEE THEM GIRLS KISSING AND LOVING OH MATE, YOU SHALL CUM, FOR THE HEAT WAS TO MUCH AND IT CAUSE YOU TO BUST A NUT, GIRLS THE SAME FOR YOU, YOU'RE GONNA GET AN ORGASM TOO, hahaha that was shit, gomenosai, um DID I MENTION THAT I WILL ADD SPECIAL CHAPTERS, IF I DIDN'T THERE IT IS, SO, LET'S DO THIS.**

 **THE DISCLA... OI PISS OFF WE ALL KNOW DAMN IT**

 **Starts Playing: Super drive(Gravitational theme)**

 **Chapter 5: Rock for your love**

* * *

The girls were in the recording studio working on their song.

Clover:Shinjiru or Shinjinai, nayamu jikan wa nai

Clover: Mae ni Susumu igai, michi wa nai

Sam And Alex: Over drive

Clover: Nokoru mune no itami mo, bukiyou na puraido mo, kakaete hash...

Clover paused.

Sam and Alex were rocking but stopped once they noticed.

"Dang it, sorry girls, can we have a little break please." Clover said.

Sam and Alex blinked.

"Another one?" They said.

Clover sat down. Mr. Sakano walked up to her.

"Clover, are you feeling sick or something?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Did you have a fight with Mandy?" Asked Sam.

"No."

"Hmm, maybe you're not getting enough sleep?"

"Hmm, no, it's.. i don't feel like i'm fired up." Clover said.

"Um should we stop for now?" Went Alex.

"Huh?" Went Mr. Sakano.

"Well, we're not getting getting very far like this." Alex said.

"Uhh.." Went Mr. Sakano.

Then came 2 people.

"Ahh girls i have excellence news, i have booked a solo concert for the totally spiezz." Jerry said.

Clover jumped up.

"What... Really?" She went.

"Yes, and this time it's not as an opening act, but an honest concert for you gals." He replied.

Sam and Alex blinked.

"Jerry,tell us when is it, where is it, please." Went Clover.

Jerry looked at Mr. K. He held up 2 fingers in a v.

Sam,Clover and Alex blinked.

"Um... V?" Clover said.

"It's... in 2 days." Mr. K said.

"In 2 days?" Went the girls.

"Ah, yes, and you'll be playing at the Knew Camp." Jerry said.

"Wait the Knew Camp, that's where Bad Luck debuted in the U.S." Sam said.

 **IDK IT'S ALL FANFIC SADLY**

"It's one of the biggest foot ball stadiums in the world, it's the ultimate stadium to play."

Clover got stars.

"I'll be in the same place, Shuichi Shindo once stood, i bet some would call it destiny." Clover said.

Alex smiled.

"But some may call it connections." Alex said.

Clover blinked.

"Um is this something that's final or is there some time to have some say in the matter?" Asked Mr. Sakano.

"Hmm, i assure you everything will be fine, and yes it's final." Jerry said.

"I knew it." Went Sakano.

"It's all thanks to you appearance on Get in or get on, after that, totally spiezz reputation title the roof." Mr.K said.

"Think you mean through the roof." Jerry said.

"Um Jerry, don't you think it's 2 soon, i mean 2 days is a bit too soon." Went Sam.

"Oh Come on Sam, it's not like we can't handle it, besides it's getting me fired up, come on let's get to it." Clover said.

Sam sighed. Alex looked at her.

"Well that's our Clover for you." Alex said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

It was night time and the girls were walking in the park.

"Hmm, so we finally have it, a solo concert for us.. or should we say for Clover?" Sam said.

She looked over at Clover.

"Well it's good to see you in the spirit again." Sam said. Alex nodded.

"Well thanks, but honestly i'm a little scared." Clover said.

Sam and Alex blinked.

"Scared?" They said.

"Well i know that i want to be a pro singer, and one day we would make it big... but now we're on T.V, and we have a concert coming up... it's all happening so fast." Clover said.

"You know it's not like you to get cold feet." Sam said.

"Well you know it's all so fast, it all seems too good to be true, you know." Clover said.

She got a little blush.

"I even wonder about Mandy."

"Hmm, so you get so happy, you get scared." Sam said.

"I guess." Went Clover.

Then Sam bonked her on the head.

"You're such a moron." Sam said.

"Sorry, please go away." Went a man's voice.

The girls blinked.

"Aw come on, we'll be gentle sir." Went a girl.

"Yeah." Went another girl.

"I said no. please just go." Went the man.

"Oh how rude, coming on to 3 girls in the night and then changing you mind mid way." Went a 3rd girl.

"I only wanted directions." He said.

One girl was reaching for the man's pants, but her hand was grabbed.

"Huh?" She went.

She got her hand free, the 3 girl turned to face the spies.

"Hey who the hell are you 3?" Went the girl.

The guy ran.

"Hey we're that winning group from that quiz show, Get In or Get On." Clover said.

"And we also have a concert in 2 days." Sam and Alex said.

"We're the totally spiezz." They said.

"You better piss off." Said one girl.

"Or we'll make ya." Went the other 2 girls, they then grabbed the girls.

"Hmph really?" Went Sam.

Sam then gave a head but to the girl who grabbed her.

The other 2 girls looked at what happened.

Alex and Clover then broke the hold off their attackers and dropkicked them.

The man looked on.

The girls gave the attackers a bit of a make over with their autographs.

"Great." The 3 girls said.

The man just blinked.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, thank you, hey wait, you girls are familiar." He said.

Sam blinked.

"Hey wait a minute... aren't you..." Went Sam.

Then a gut was heard grumbling.

"... Should have ate something earlier." Went the Man.

Clover and Alex turned around. Alex Jumped.

"Ahhhhh." She went.

The girls took the guy out to a nearby food place.

"Come on, aren't you gonna eat?" Went an energetic Alex.

The guy looked at her.

"Oh of course, thanks for the food." Went the guy.

"Mr. Santos,..." Went Clover.

"It's fine, you can call me Neymar, after all i'm being treated by the 3 girls who sung amazing on Get in or Get on." He said.

"Okay, um Neymar please tell us why were you out so late at night?" Asked Clover.

"Of course you can handle yourself, but it's not good to be out so late." Sam said.

"And how doesn't this apply to you?" He asked. Sam and Clover blinked.

"Sorry about that, i'm actually looking for a girl who lives around here." He said.

"A girl huh... well, you should go back home and wait till later, Neymar." Said Alex.

He shook his head.

"My home is actually in Barcelona." He said.

The girls blinked.

"Wait does that make you a runway or something?" Alex said.

"No it's not that, look i really wanted to see this person and i'm not going back till i see her." He said.

Alex locked herself to Neymar.

"Well, why don't i help you find her, but since you've been traveling, why don't ya get some place to rest." Alex said.

Clover sighed. Sam got a twitch.

"She's not thinking of rest." Sam said.

After they were done, Sam and Alex walked on with Neymar, leaving Clover to head back to Mandy's.

"A girlfriend he'll even leave home to see... huh, he seems like a real man." Clover thought.

"I wonder if his family are against him, being with her, but i doubt his team feels any different."

She was at Mandy's place, and ranged the door bell.

"I should have told him i hope he finds her."

Clover waited for someone to answer, but no one did, then she ranged again, this time.

"Alright all ready." Went a voice. The door opened and Clover saw a girl with blue hair, and brown eyes.

Clover blinked.

"Um Mandy what did you do to your hair?" Clover asked.

"Hey who was it." Said another voice.

Clover then saw a girl with Blond hair and blue eyes. The blue hair girl smirked.

"Sorry, sis isn't here right now." Said the blued hair girl.

"Huh... Sis... then you must be Mandy's little sister right?" Went Clover.

The blue girl nodded.

"Yep, wow you're just like how sis described you, btw i'm Michelle it's nice to Meet you Clover,oh and over there is our Cousin, Mindy." Michelle said.

Clover waved at her.

"Hmph, whatever." Mindy said.

Clover and Michelle walked into Mandy's living room and saw Bad Luck on T.V performing Rage beat.

"Sorry, i had nothing to do so i turned it on." She said.

"But how did you get this, it was sold out right after it's limited relase?" Michelle asked.

"Oh Mr. Shindou gave it to me." Clover said.

"What no way, he gave it to you, i stood in line for the longest and i didn't use any kinds of connections." Michelle said.

She then went and hugged the t'v.

"My sweet sweet Shuichi." Michelle went.

Clover just stood there like a happy go lucky fan.

"Oh... Michelle." She went.

The 2 girls locked hands,

"Like i totally understand, Mr. Shindo is awesome." Clover said.

"Yeah." Michelle went.

Mindy looked on and shook her head.

"Crazzzyyy." She said.

They ignored her.

"So what's your favorite song from Bad Luck, mine is glaring dream, but i really like the rage beat as well." Clover said.

"I like Spicy Marmalade, Shuichi get's all steamy like in that one." Michelle said.

"You got really great taste Michelle." Clover said.

"Say you know what?" Went Michelle.

Clover looked at her.

"You're a lot like Shuichi Shindou." She said.

Clover blinked.

"Well thanks, even though i don't have the same hair style i do use the same shampoo, along with my own stuff." Clover said.

"Well yeah, but you also act and sound a bit like Shuichi as well." Michelle said.

"Ah, like no way, now you're making me blush, huh." Went Clover as Michelle hugged her from the back.

"I bet Shuichi feels like this." She said.

"What?" Went Clover.

"And i feel just like my sister right?" Michelle responded.

"Um Michelle." Went Clover.

"You can call me Mandy if you'd like and i'll call you Shuichi Shindo." Michelle said as she got Clover on the ground.

"Hey come on, stop knock it off." Clover said.

"Hey don't be shy Shuichi." Michelle said.

"Hey wait you got the wrong idea." Clover said.

Michelle was getting closer.

"MANDY HELP." Shouted Clover. Lucky the was someone standing behind them.

"Ahhhh, huh?" Went Clover.

"Hmm." Went Michelle.

Standing there was Mandy.

"Well don't let me interrupt you." She said.

"Ahh,hahaha, sorry she was too cute, i had to tease her a bit." Michelle said.

"1st you and Mindy break into my house, and you assault one of My guests, i should call the cops." Mandy said.

"I'd be just one suspect, apart from all the guys who you gave your keys too, but never let loose those ankles." Michelle said.

"Hey.. don't give out your keys while i'm, your girlfriend." Clover said.

"Who you calling girlfriend." Mandy said. Clover blinked.

Mandy turned off the t.v.

"Anyway what the hell are you doing here Sis?" Mandy said.

"Well i'm here on an errand, i'm looking for someone, i thought you might have some info." Michelle said.

Mandy blinked.

"The son of a certain person, who's quite the boy, with a tan body and wild hair, and great with his feet, the name's Neymar Santos." Michelle said. She showed a picture to Mandy.

Mandy glared at the pic and her sister.

Clover looked at the pic.

"Oh, i know him." She said.

"I meet him in the park earlier, so what's the deal with him" Went Clover.

The next day.

"Hey Clover good morning." Went a weary Sam.

"Hey there." Went Alex and Neymar.

"What happened to you girls last night, i called you like 397 times." Clover said.

Clover than looked at the Sam then Alex and Neymar.

Clover blinked.

"The fuck, you guys just met."

Sam blinked.

"What, hey, don't get the wrong eye idea, it was karaoke, karaoke nothing else, all we did was sing all night okay." Sam said. Alex nodded.

"Really?" Clover said.

"It's true." Sam said.

"Oh someone's waiting for you Neymar, look." Clover said.

"Who... huh." Went Neymar.

"I finally gotcha Mr. Santos." Michelle said.

"What how why, did you follow me Michelle?" Neymar asked.

"Well, your family's a bit concerned about you, they don't want you to ruin everything you made for yourself, and they want you back home."

"No, i can't go back home, not yet, not till i see Mandy." He said.

"What... Mandy, what but i, i thought you were looking for her." Clover said.

"Didn't i tell you, Neymar's my sis's fiancee." Michelle said.

"Her, Fiancee." Went a stunned Clover.

"A fiancee, then... she's." Thought Clover.

At Mandy's

"Hmm." She went.

"After a few months guess who's here." Michelle said.

"...Um... Hey Mandy." Went Neymar.

Mandy looked at Michelle.

"Well, it was Clover's idea to bring him here, even though i told her it was a bad idea cause it would complicate things." She said.

"I see, well thank you for making a long trip here just to see me, please come in Mr. Santos." Mandy said.

"Well thanks i... ahhh." Went Neymar he felt a little weak.

He fell into her arms.

"Don't worry i'll take it from here, you gals can get out of here." Mandy said.

Clover blinked as Mandy shut the door.

"I was hoping Mandy would coldly push him away like she used to do." Clover thought.

Clover and Michelle were walking along the side walk.

"I'm really not one for holding my breath for nothing, so, i expected you to be this love crazy possessive kind of girl, but you're a stupid nice girl." Michelle said.

"Honestly, i know how it is, no matter how much love i have for Mandy, there's no way i can compete against a fiancee." Clover said.

"To Mandy i'm just like many others, me and her, are girls, so we'll never be together." Clover said.

"Did you fall for my sis cause of her looks and gender, or was the girl you fell was actually sis?" Michelle asked.

Clover blinked.

"You and Neymar are the same." Michelle said.

In Mandy's house laying on the couch was Neymar, he opened his eyes.

"Hey did i wake you." Mandy said.

"Oh sorry it's just, i haven't slept since yesterday, huh." Went Neymar. He was covered by a blanket.

"Hmm thank you for your kindness, some would say this should be the other way around, but does it really matter." Neymar said.

"I didn't like the thought of an arranged Marriage, especially to someone still in highschool, but..., i can't get you out of my mind." He said to Mandy.

Mandy looked at him, then stood up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mandy said as she stood up. Neymar grabbed her hand.

"Wait, please,i've been alone a lot lately, so, please stay a little longer." Neymar said,

"I'm living with her." Mandy said.

"What?" Went Neymar.

"Clover Ewing, i'm living with her." Mandy said.

Neymar looked up and saw a serious look on her face, he let go of her hand.

At the recording studio.

"Sorry can we do it at the top again." Clover said.

Alex sighed. She started to walk for the door.

"Hey Alex where are you going." Asked Mr. Sakano.

"To get something to drink, or better yet eat, cause our singer is not getting up to speed." Alex said.

Sam and Clover blinked.

"Ha Alex i understand that a break would be nice, but the concert is tomorrow, i think you girls can pull through this." Sakano said.

"Clover." Went Jerry. She looked at him.

"Just so you know, Shuichi will not be there for you this time." He said.

"Well i don't care." She said.

"Alright." Jerry said.

"...Then let's get to work." Clover said.

"Hmm, sorry girls let's give another go." Clover said.

They were about to practice, but the door opened.

The girls stopped and looked to see who it was.

The person walked up to Clover and looked her in the eyes.

He raised his hand, and gave her a little hit in the face.

Sam blinked and so did Mr. Sakano.

Clover was wide eyed.

"Mandy told me everything, you were lying when you told me you 2 were friends right?" Neymar said.

"You were pretending to be helpful, but you were loling at me weren't you." He said.

"Wait a minute, that's not true." Sam said.

"Silence." He said.

Sam blinked.

"Your relationship, it has no future, if you keep this up, you will only make things worse for you too, because... Mandy is my fiancee." He said.

"If you are smart, stay away." And with that he left.

Clover was stunned.

Alex then stood up.

"Wow Clover, you really know how to make controversy huh... well i have to go, see ya." Went Alex.

"Hey Alex." Sam called to her. She turned around.

"We're still practicing." Sam said.

"Well we can't if 1 of us is not mentally ready so sorry." She then walked out the door.

"Wait Alex." Sam said.

"Damn it Alex."

"What's up with you... you're not like yourself." Sam thought.

Mr. Sakano chased after Alex.

Jerry looked Clover and Sam.

In the elevator, Neymar was remembering what he did to Clover.

Once the door opened he stepped out and saw Jerry and Mr.K.

"Excuse us." Mr.K said. Neymar faced them.

"May we ask a favor of you." They said.

It was now the next day, the time for the concert.

Alex was at her instrument with a little worried look on her face. Next to her was Mr.K and Jerry.

"I said i was sorry, beside haven't you heard of the will if respecting the artist?" She said.

"Hell no." Went Mr.K with a gun in hand. And some Whoop agents.

"I don't think so." Jerry said.

Clover was standing at table.

"Hey are you alright?" Sam said.

"Yeah i'm fine, don't worry i'm a pro." Clover said.

At Mandy's

"Why did you tell me about Ms. Ewing?" Neymar asked.

"Ah, it had become a pain." Mandy said.

"Who... me, or Ms. Ewing?" He said.

"... I don't know." She said.

"... I am not giving up, not if you truly mean to break it off with Ms. Ewing." He said.

Mandy turned to face him.

"I wanna show you something." He said to her.

At the Knew Camp.

 **PISS OFF**

Everyone was shouting for the totally spiezz.

As they got on stage, Clover looked at the hundreds of thousands in attendance and saw 2 certain people.

It was Mandy and Neymar.

Sam and Alex took note how Clover looked and looked in her direction, Mr. Sakano did the same.

"Get ready." Clover said.

"Are you sure?" Sam said.

"Yeah, do it." Clover said.

Sam nodded.

"Alex." Sam said.

Alex nodded. The music started playing.

As they played, Clover started to think.

"This is how it should be." She thought.

"It's ok, Neymar is Mandy's fiancee, he's different than me, different."

She then remembered what Michelle said.

"Did you fall in love with my sis cause of her looks and her gender, or did the person you fell for was actually sis, you and Neymar are the same."

"Right, we are the same, there is no difference to how we feel, we both love Mandy the same, more than anyone else, Mandy is."

 **Here it come.**

"MANDY WALTERS IS ALL MINE." Yelled Clover.

Sam and Alex looked at Clover.

Mr. Sakano blinked.

Jerry and Mr. K smirked.

Neymar was wide eyed.

Mandy just looked on.

Everyone was stunned. It was filled with loads of wow's and yeahs, everyone was cheer Clover on, they even started a chant,YES.

"... I just realized, i love Mandy, i really do, our past... i don't care about it,all the fights and annoyances i don't care about, cause i care about now, and now, i Love Mandy, as much as i love to sing, this feeling, i don't want to hide it from anyone else anymore." Clover thought.

Mandy looked at Clover.

"Hmmm, so i belong to her now." She said.

Neymar looked at her.

"She's of the worst kind, that damn moron, i can even consider her a brat."

Neymar looked down.

"Looks like my idea worked." Jerry said.

"Well done sir."Mr.K said.

"Wait so the one who made this all was..." Mr. Sakano.

"Hmm, You got me." Jerry said.

 **NOW IT'S TIME TO SING.**

 **Starts playing: Overdrive By Hitomi Harada(totally spiezz) Valkyrie drive Mermaid theme song**.

Clover: Yawai hada no Shita koutetsu no chi ga nagareteru

Clover: Darenimo Shirarezu, nukumori o sagasu

Sam and Alex: Over Drive

Clover: Guuzen ka,unmei ka docchi demo ii, anata ni mata furetai

Clover,Sam, and Alex: OVERDRIVE!

Clover: Shinjiru or Shinjinai, nayamu jikan wa nai

Clover: Mae ni Susumu igai, michi wa nai

Sam And Alex: Over drive

Clover: Nokoru mune no itami mo, bukiyou na puraido mo, kakaete hashiru.

Clover, Sam, Alex:OVERDRIVE

Clover,Sam, Alex: Machigattemo,kokoro wa kujiketari

Clover,Sam,Alex: Dive or Die

Clover,Sam,Alex:Shikai fusagu, kabe o kowase

Clover,Sam,Alex:Overdrive

After the performance.

Neymar was with Sam and Alex, he was eating crazy like.

"Wow, you're going a bit fast." Sam said.

"Oi This is what i do when my heart gets broken okay." He said. Alex sighed.

"Poor Neymar." She said. Sam looked over and saw how affectionate Alex was to Neymar.

"Come on, you don't know if your hearts been broken." Sam said.

"Yes i do." Neymar said.

"It's because, Mandy, never looks at me, like she looks at your friend." He said.

"Don't worry Mr. Santos, you'll find happiness someday, besides you got Fc Barcelona too." Alex said.

"... Thank you." he replied.

Sam just sighed.

At Mandy's.

"Um.. well, i know what i said at the Concert today, but it wasn't a lie or anything, it's just how i feel." Clover said.

"Shut up." Mandy said.

"I knew it, it got you mad, of course you'd get Mad."

"Just Shut up."

Mandy and Clover looked in each other's directions.

"Are you okay with me... like this?" Asked Clover, she and Mandy were walking through the house.

"I belong to you right?" Mandy said.

"Um well like i said..." Clover responded.

"I don't mind, i'll belong to you." Mandy said.

They stopped walking.

"What?" Went Clover.

She and Mandy locked eyes.

"I'm saying, i'll be your lover, i'll be your girlfriend." Mandy said.

Clover was wide eyed.

"You're my lover... My girlfriend." Clover said.

Then Mandy kissed Clover right there, and the night gets heated.

* * *

 **AND YES WE ARE DONE, NOW EVERYONE I HAVE DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL, THERE'S A SPECIAL CHAPTER NEXT, THIS IS WHERE WE SHALL GET M RATED, SORRY PEOPLE I DID WARN Y'ALL EARLIER, BUT ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER OF TOTALLY SPIEZZ'S GRAVITATION, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETHING IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT EPISODE, YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THIS STORY LIKE BEFORE BUT NOW IT'S ALL I'M WORKING ON AND I WANNA MAKE SOME FAN ART FOR THIS, BUT I SUCK AT DRAWING BUT ANYWAY... IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO MAKE THIS, THATS THE HARD WORK I DO,LOL, ANYWAY REVIEW, IF YOU'D LIKE AND NOW I NOW SOMEONE WILL HATE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FAR AHEAD, TELL ME IF YOUR ENJOYING IT ALRIGHT, COME ON, ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE, BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: GLARING DREAM(GRAVITATION ENDING THEME)**


	6. Rock Your Love All Night

**WHAT'S UP AH HAHA, IT'S TIME FOR THE SPECIAL CHAPTER, I'M GONNA TRY AND BE AS DESCRIPTIVE AS POSSIBLE AND HOPE YOU ENJOY, BTW THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER SO SEX HELL YEAH NOW IT'S M RATED.**

 **START PLAYING: Super Drive(Gravitation theme)**

 **Special chapter(Chapter5.5):Rock your love all night(remember Micheal jackson)**

* * *

"I'll belong to you." Mandy said.

"What?" Went Clover.

She and Mandy locked eyes.

"I'm saying, i'll be your lover, i'll be your girlfriend." Mandy said.

Clover was wide eyed.

"You're my lover... My girlfriend." Clover said.

Mandy then kissed Clover and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

 **STARTS PLAYING:MANDY'S AND CLOVER'S THEME(ERIE'S AND SHUICHI'S THEME) I CALL IT LOVER'S HEART OR LOVER'S AMBITION OR LOVE'S ADMITTANCE**

After a few minutes they broke apart and walked into Mandy's bedroom.

Once inside Clover blinked.

"It's so,..." Clover didn't know how to put.

Imagine a room made by a fashion designer who's a social diva or something of the sort (at least to me) and imagine her becoming isolated from the others by her own choice and mix them together you get this, a room with hearts, and lovely straps to love like a love room, but no its dark and abandoned, but it looks like it's recovered. There's heart wall paper and a heart shaped bed.

 **I'LL HAVE SOMETHING IN THE AUTHOR OUTRO**

"Something you'd not expect from me?" Mandy said. Clover looked at her, she blushed. She was being held closely by Mandy from behind.

"Not really it's just looks like it was fixed up in a hurry." Clover said.

Mandy smirked.

"Is that's what's wrong?" Mandy asked.

"What, nothing is wrong it's perfect." Clover said.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Get on the bed." Mandy said.

Clover did as command and sat at the edge.

Mandy walked over and smiled.

"You're pretty cute you know." Went Mandy. Clover blushed.

"Thanks Ma...Mandy." Went Clover.

"Shhh, no need to talk."Mandy said. She then kissed Clover,

"Mandy's lips..." Thought Clover.

Mandy then broke the kiss, smiled and removed her purple top.

Clover blushed.

"Ah, Mandy." Clover said.

Mandy was showing off her b cup chest covered by her purple bra.

"Ahh, Mandy uhhh." Clover was shocked.

"Your turn." Mandy said.

Clover jumped. She looked to her right, she was so embarrassed. She then turned back and looked at Mandy.

Clover then removed her white top. Showing her b cup chest covered by a red bra.

"Um, damn i'm really embarrassed." Clover said.

Mandy then walked over to Clover. And looked into her eyes.

Clover blushed.

Mandy smirked. She grabbed Clover's black shorts and pulled them down slowly and revealing Clover's red panties.

Mandy smirked.

"The color red for your panties huh?" She went. She looked back at Clover who was embarrassed.

"You're a real fiery, lusty, passionate girl huh?" Mandy said. Clover went wide eyed and blushed.

"Hey, i just like red that's all." Clover responded.

"Whatever you say... love." Mandy said. Clover blushed a deep embarrassed red.

"Alright, my turn." Mandy said, she then took off her purple skirt, and revealed purple panties.

Clover blushed even more.

"Ma,ma,ma,Mandy..." Was all Clover could get out right now.

"Enough talk." Mandy said as she got Closer to Clover and caused her to fall back and move back on the bed as she started to crawl to her, till they were in the middle.

"Let's do it." Mandy said.

"It?" Went Clover.

"You know, IT." Mandy said.

Clover blushed.

"Um but wait we're not." Clover went as Mandy put her finger on Clover lips.

"Shhhh." Went Mandy.

"But the age of..."

"It''s fine, we're both the same age anyway, besides who's gonna know, or are you hiding something?" Mandy said.

Clover blinked.

"Hey."

"As i thought, didn't you say i belong to you." Mandy asked. Clover nodded.

"Then, let's make it a reality." Mandy said.

Mandy gave Clover another kiss, then removed her red bra, exposing her chest. Clover was completely embarrassed.

Mandy smiled. She then sucked on her left nipple.

"Ahhh, Mandy, ahhhh." Clover went. The shock of Mandy sucking on her nipple was sending pleasure waves all around. Mandy's tounge was amazing to Clover as it

danced around her nipple. It was one of a kind.

"Mandy, it's so ahh." Was all Clover could say. Mandy then switched to the other nipple and sucked on that one.

"Ah, mmmmmm, ah ah ah."

After a little more sucking, Mandy stopped. Clover then blinked.

"Why did you, ah." Went Clover as Mandy placed her hand on her underwear covered pussy.

"I think you're getting wet down here huh?" Mandy said.

Clover blinked and blushed.

"You are, i can feel it." Mandy said.

Clover was red all over.

Mandy then removed her red panties.

"Look at this beautiful sight, it's been awhile huh friend." Mandy said as she looked at Clover's pussy.

Clover was so embarrassed.

Mandy then started to lick her pussy.

"Ahh Mandy ahhhh." Went Clover. Mandy licked her pussy like a person in need of a drink but delicately. She then licked her clit as well, bringing Clover amazing

pleasure.

"Ahhh, Mandy mmmmmm."

Mandy then stopped.

"Huh?Mandy." Clover said.

"Your turn." Mandy said.

Clover blushed. She then nodded.

Clover kissed Mandy on the lips then the neck, and started to undo her purple bra.

Mandy looked unfazed, just a bit.

Then Clover started to suck on her breasts.

"Mmmm." Was Mandy's reaction.

Clover's tongue felt like a desperate warrior fighting for survival, it was trying to please Mandy but a bit too much.

"Relax yourself, it's no fun if you make it like work." Mandy said. Clover looked at her and nodded.

She was slowly moving her tongue but it was an improvement.

"Ah ah, that's ha better." Went Mandy.

Clover's tongue was like a nice wave of water drifting over a warmed body, the wetness of her tongue bringing the water, and it's movement being it's wave, Mandy was

enjoying it.

Clover then grabbed and groped her love's right breast and did the same to it.

"Ha,ha, haaa yes." Went Mandy.

After a few seconds Clover stopped and gave a kiss to Mandy.

Clover then got and removed Mandy's purple panties.

"Wow, it's so pink, like a pink Lillie or a rose." Clover said.

"What, were you expecting something else?" Mandy said.

"What!, no i, it's just so beautiful." Clover said.

"Like you." She said lowly, but Mandy heard her and blushed.

"Same." Mandy said lowly.

Clover looked at her, then her pussy.

She started to lick it.

"Hng." Went Mandy.

"Sorry." Clover said.

"You're fine, just got me right there that's all." Mandy said.

"Mandy... did you just... forgiven me?" Went Clover with stars.

"Hmph."

Clover then licked with more confidence.

"Ah,ah, AHHH." Mandy shouted as Clover's water wave brought pleasure to her pussy, she was getting heated up, and she got even more heated up.

"Hmmm,mmm, stop." Mandy said.

Clover did as command, and then she out of the heat of the moment kissed Mandy.

"I'm sorry if i did something wrong, i'll do better." Clover said.

"You were perfect." Mandy said. Clover looked at her.

"Perfect?" She said. Mandy nodded.

"Completely perfect, are you really a virgin?" Mandy teased.

"Ah, Hey, what about you huh?" Clover said. She then blinked at her words.

"Sorry i didn't mean to."

"Yes." Mandy said.

"Huh?" Went Clover.

"I'm not... or i won't be for long." Mandy said.

"Wait, what."

"I am a virgin." Mandy said.

Clover and Mandy locked eyes. Then Mandy pushed Clover down and got on top.

"Mandy?" Clover said.

"I'm a virgin but i won't be for long and nether will you." Mandy said.

"What?"

"We're taking each other virginity." Mandy said.

She got her pussy above Clover's.

"Mandy, ahhhh." She was moving her pussy along Clover's up and down, up and down, till finally, she took one leg of Clover's and lifted and got one of her legs under it,

and got one leg of hers over the other leg of Clover's.

"Ready." Mandy said. Clover was really embarrassed. But...

Clover nodded.

Mandy started to move as her pussy grind against Clover's.

"Ahh,ha ha." They both went. It was a slow grind, but smooth and hot.

"Ah, ah, you like this fuck Clover?" Went a horny Mandy.

"Ha ha ha, mmmm, fuck yes." Clover responded.

Mandy was keeping her grind at easy pace, after all, this is their 1st time, but she's gotta speed it up sooner or later or not.

"Mandy, Mandy, you're pussy is dominating me, ah ha ha ha ahhhh."Went Clover, the feeling of Mandy's pussy grinding against her's was overpowering.

"Ha, do ha, you ha, want me, to go faster?" Mandy asked.

"Yes i do, fuck me, fuck me like the goddess you are." Clover said.

Mandy blinked then smirked. She went faster.

"Trying to flirt while being fucked, you are something else." Mandy said.

"Hmmmm, ahhhhhh." Clover eyes started to roll to the back of her head.

"Ah ha ha ha haaa." They both went, they were getting heated around their pussies, meaning something was warming up.

"Ahh ahhh, yes, don't stop please Mandy." Clover said.

Mandy smiled.

"Don't worry, ha, i won't stop." Mandy said.

She then grabbed Clover's hand and pulled her up and Mandy went down.

"Now it's your turn, give me your best." Mandy said.

Clover blinked, but went at this trying to reach the pace that Mandy had made earlier.

"That's good, keep that up." Mandy said.

Clover was in pleasure as she grind herself against Mandy, but Clover's riding won't last long.

"Ah Ah Mandy, i'm going nuts." Clover said.

"Come on give me your best, after all, i belong to you don't i?"Mandy said.

"AHH Yes, you do." Clover said.

Mandy smiled. Mandy then sat up, pushed Clover down and got back to dominating her.

"AHHH MANDY." Went Clover. She was caught off guard.

"Ah ah, like i'd let you just take it all the way." Mandy said.

"Hmm, AHHHH." Was Clover's response.

"So, caught up in the pleasure huh?" Mandy said.

"AH, yes Mandy, give my body your love." Clover said.

Mandy smirked and went faster. Now they were getting Close.

"Ah ah, I'm close." Mandy said.

"AHHH,Mandy... i'm Cumming."Clover said.

Mandy smirked. She grabbed her hand.

"Then let's cum together." Mandy said.

Mandy moved really fast bringing them closer to orgasm.

"Ahh ahhh I'M CUMMING." Mandy and Clover said.

"Ha ha, MANDY I,I,." Then they came.

"MANDY I LOVE YOU!" Went Clover as she came.

"YESSSSS." Went Mandy.

It took a few minutes, but after awhile they stopped cumming, once they did, Mandy landed on the side of Clover, they were catching their breath.

"Ha,ha, wait," Went Mandy. She remember what Clover said when she came. She looked over at her.

"What did you say Clover?" Mandy said. Clover turned her head. She looked asleep.

"Hmmm." Went Mandy.

"I love you." Clover said.

"What." Went Mandy, she blushed.

"Mandy." Clover moved closer, and kissed her.

She then went laid back down "You love me?" Mandy said.

Clover sleepily nodded.

"I love you Mandy." Clover said sleepily.

Mandy blushed, and laid down. She then looked at her hand and saw it was hand in hand with Clover's , she moved it up so she could look at it more.

Mandy got a tear.

"Love." She said lowly.

She looked at Clover.

"... I love you too." Mandy said lowly.

She then laid down next to Clover and went to sleep.

At Sam's house.

"Well i think it's time we go to bed." Sam said.

"Alright oops ." Went Alex, she got water on her white top.

Sam turned around and saw Alex's wet top and through the wetness, she saw her breasts.

Sam gone full red at the sight of her breasts.

"Ahh." Went Sam.

"Um Sam, can i get a towel?" Went Alex with her sweet eyes.

That made things worse for Sam as the eyes only added insult to injury.

"Ahh yeah sure, ahhh." Went Sam as she ran to the bathroom.

Alex blinked as she left.

She sat on Sam's bed as she waited.

She looked over at her dresser and saw some picture frames , she looked at one.

"Oh this is the one i remembered, that was at the spring dance last year, we looked so nice together." Alex said.

She then saw another one from when they started their band, and then.

"Hmmm, this one, oh that's from the science fair, she was really surprised she won, hmm what's this one."

Alex looked at the picture.

"Oh this was last year at Christmas, we had a little party."

"Oh haha, this one was when i had to kiss her under the mistletoe." Alex laughed.

Sam was getting the towel for Alex while trying to calm herself down.

"Get a hold of yourself Samantha, besides we've seen one another's breasts before it's no big deal... they aren't even sexual, wait i think that's Europe... never mind that it's fine relax." She said to her self.

"But... i... damn, Clover you're so lucky, you have someone and it's not such a huge effect... in a way, but for me, this is a friendship, but i want it to be more." Sam said

to herself as she head back to her room.

"What this?" Alex said.

Alex saw a little piece of paper on the picture. She picked it up and saw what it was.

"The happiest moment of my life, i will never forget it." The paper read.

"What, was it the time she was having that time, or what, well it's nice that she really like that i had kissed her, thank god it was just the cheek... but what if." Alex went.

She looked at the picture she could see them both blushing.

"Sam." Alex went. She put a hand over her wet top and clutched it.

Then Sam came in.

"Here you go." She said as she tossed it to Alex.

"Thanks." Went Alex as she whipped her top dry, after she was done she tossed it into a container, and got into bed with Sam, and then they got close to one another

and hugged, or you can say cuddle.

"Well, good night." Sam said. Alex smiled. She then got an idea.

"Sam." Alex said.

She looked at her.

Alex smiled, then kissed her Cheek.

"Good night." Went Alex as she closed her eyes.

Sam looked at the girl, she got tears.

She closed her eyes.

"Alex." She thought.

"Sam." Alex thought.

"How can i tell you." They both thought.

"That i care for you,and i will always be with you." Alex thought.

"That i love you." Sam thought.

It was morning, aw shit time for school.

Clover got on her shoes and she was dress in her casual white skirt and red shirt.

"Well... i'm off." She said to Mandy. She had her back against a wall.

"Um, are you gonna come today?" Clover asked.

Mandy shrugged.

"I got some stuff to handle, maybe tomorrow." Mandy said.

"Oh..." Went Clover. She looked down. A car horn is heard.

"Well, see you later." Clover said. And she left.

Mandy sighed, then remembered last night.

"I love you Mandy." She remembers Clover saying last night.

Mandy blushed from remembering last night, anyone would, or should, she then went into her room and took of her purple soft pants and purple shirt, and put on white shoes, white skirt, /black shirt and purple jacket, and left the house, before going however she left a note on her door, and then she was off.

At Beverly hills high It was almost time for 1st period and the girls were on their way to their seats.

"So miss Clover did something happened last night at Mandy's?" Asked Sam.

"Aw, why can't i asked that to you too?" Clover responded.

"Well Clover... you look a little down." Alex said.

"Well something did happen, it's was something,..." Clover clasped her hands together.

"Beautiful." Clover said.

Sam and Alex blinked, Clover's expression changed.

"How beautiful?" Asked Alex.

"Well, let's say i made it to home base and won the game, or got the 3 and won the title, or score the winning goal in a penalty shoot out." Clover said.

"What?" Sam went.

Clover sighed.

"Come on." Clover said. The girls got closer.

"Okay, me and Mandy last night, had sex, and we went all the way, eeeeekkk." Went Clover.

"Ahhhh." Went Sam and Alex.

"So that means you guys are really together now?" Alex said.

Clover nodded.

"Great for you Clover." Sam said.

Then the class bell rang and everyone was coming in, so the girls headed for their seats.

"Alrighty lads." Went the teach." Time for roll call."

As the teacher called out name the girls whispered to each other.

"You know we're really glad for you Clover." Alex said.

"Clover Ewing?" Went the teach.

"Here." She responded. She looked back at the girls.

"Thanks i just wish Mandy was here today." Clover said.

"Samantha Simpson?" Went the Teach.

"Here." Sam responded.

"Don't worry she'll come after she got to anyway." Sam said.

"Alexandra Vazquez?"

"Here." Alex responded.

"Yeah don't worry about it."

Meanwhile at Mandy's

Micheal stepped out of his blue lincoln township, and walked to Mandy's door and ranged the door bell. He got no response. He tried again a few times, but no answer.

"Crossing to ignore me huh... well,,huh?" Went Micheal as he saw a note on the door, he picked it up, and read it.

"No way..." He went.

A door opened and someone step inside the class room, and sat down.

"And Mandy Walters?" The teach looked up.

Clover was still down that Mandy wasn't here, but not for long.

"Mandy Walters, here, wow, okay that the attendance done." The teach said.

The girls blinked.

"Wait what... here." The girls said to each other.

Clover turned around and saw sitting there was her.

At Mandy's

"What's up." Went Erie.

"This better be important." Went Mika.

"Hmm now i'm sure Micheal wouldn't waste any of our time, so what is it?" Went Tohma. Micheal showed them a note, they read it, and blinked.

"So she really did go?" Tohma said.

"That's a surprise." Mika said.

"Surprise, that's a blessing... hmmm." Went Erie as he saw Micheal walk up to the edge of the street.

"Thank you Clover." He said. The others heard him.

On the note it said.

"I'm not home, i'm at school, see you when i get out, leave something to let me know you came by, for whoever needed to see me-Mandy."

Clover was looking at her lover, her girlfriend, Mandy. And so did Sam and Alex.

Mandy had a straight face on, she looked to her left and saw Clover.

She blew a kiss and waved at her.

Clover blushed and waved back.

Sam and Alex just smiled.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DONE NOW FOR THOSE WONDERING I HAVE MADE MANDY'S LITTLE ROOM TO BE LIKE MINE ON A GAME CALLED OURWORLD BUT ENOUGH OF THAT I GOT GOOD NEWS, WE NOW GONNA HAVE SOME SPY MISSIONS EVERY NOW AND THEN AND WE'RE GONNA HAVE A LOT MORE OF LOVELY STUFF WITH THE GIRLS NOW I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS CAN HANDLE THIS, I KNOW IT'S KIND OF BAD BUT WAIT THE HELL THAT'S NOT HOW I DO IT BUT BEFORE WE GO I JUST WANNA SAY THAT THIS STORY IS REALLY GOING PLACES AND I'M GLAD FOR IT AND SO MUCH MORE, AND I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK AND FOR THE SCENE WITH SAM AND ALEX I WAS GONNA HAVE THEM BOTH THINK I LOVE YOU BUT I WANTED TO STAY WITH THE STORY IN A WAY, BUT YOU KNOW IT WILL BE FINE, I MAY HAVE CHANGED IT I MAY NOT AND TO THOSE WHO MAY ASK HOW IS THEY STILL VIRGINS, THE ANSWERS IN CHAPTER 3, ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF THIS EPISODE OF TOTALLY SPIEZZ'S GRAVITATION I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING OR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOTALLY SPIEZZ'S GRAVITATION, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLYING: GLARING DREAM(GRAVITATION ENDING THEME)**


	7. Emotional Sound

**OKAY SO 1ST OFF I DIDN'T PUT THIS FANFIC ON HALT ON PURPOSE, I DIDN'T WANT TO PUT THIS ON HALT, BUT IF YOU PEOPLE EVER FOLLOW ME ON SOCIAL MEDIA... WAIT NO ONE KNOWS MY SOCIAL MEDIA... WELL ITS ON MY PROFILE.. OKAY THIS GAMING LEMON REFERENCE IS ANNOYING ME NOW I'LL JUST GET TO THE POINT, I HAD COLLEGE, WRESTLING FIFA HAD TEAM OF THE YEAR AND THEIR TEAM OF THE SEASON CAME OUT, I FINISHED MY 1ST FANFIC SO THATS THAT.. WELL.. FAMILY CAME AND FUCK MY SHIT UP... THEY STILL ARE... IT SUCKS WHEN THE WEEKEND IS YOUR ESCAPE... AND IT'S THE SUMMER... ANYWAY I WON'T LET YOU FEEL MY PAIN... OR YOU MAY END YOUR LIFE... WITH THAT BEING SAID IT'S TIME TO ROCK ON AGAIN... NOW I MAY USE SOME ENGLISH SONGS NOW... AND EDIT THEM TO MY STYLE... YOU'LL SEE, ANYWAY LET'S GO. YAY A NEW YEAR...**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Super drive Gravitation theme**

 **Chapter 6: Emotional sound**

* * *

"I don't mind, i'll belong to you." Went Mandy.

"What.." Goes Clover.

She and Mandy lock eyes.

"I'm saying, i'll be your lover, i'll be your girlfriend." Mandy said.

Clover was wide eyed.

To the present

"Would lover be alright?" Went a lady.

Mandy goes wide eyed.

She was at a café in town, across from her was a woman in a brownish dress suit.

"When the chief gave me the details he also wanted me to ask if lover would be alright?" She said.

Mandy picked up a little package envelope that the woman gave her.

She looked at it. She sighs.

"No, try for something else." Mandy said as she put down the envelope.

"Really, I thought it would be a good title." Went the woman.

Mandy sighed.

"It's not."

Mandy was standing at a crosswalk, course there were other busy bodies around.

"Mandy." Went a voice. She looked up to a walkway and saw... Clover.

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy, Mandy, Mandy." Went Clover. Mandy watched as the girl started to reach her.

Mandy turned and walked the sidewalk.

"Mandy, hey mandy wait up." Went Clover as she caught up.

"We're gonna be putting out a new cd, a debut single. Isn't it like totally awesome." Goes Clover.

Mandy turns the corner. Clover's still with her.

"Ya know Mr. Sakano said it's quite early to be putting out one. By the way Mr, Sakano is our producer. Totally spiezz are a rising group ya know. Hehe... Oh." Goes Clover as she bumps into Mandy.

"Hey Mandy, you alright."

Mandy stares ahead at what's at her house, a blue car.

And out steps a man in a tux. It's Michael.

Mandy groans.

'Here we go again.' She thinks.

They're inside the house.

Mandy puts a spocky in her mouth.

Michael stands across from her. Clover's sitting like an eager child.

"So, you still gonna insist it has nothing to do with you, don't even wanna explain to the other party, much less coming home is that it?" Goes Michael. Mandy sighs.

"Yeah." She goes.

Clover was right next to Michael.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." He goes to her. Clover sits back down.

"Mandy, that may be all fine for you, but think of Neymar, if you're going to refuse him, then state it already."

She closes her eyes.

"Then I refuse."

Michael flinches.

"Wait a minute, I was kidding, you can't do that."

Mandy gives him an annoyed look.

"You guys made the decision, without. Asking. Me." Mandy states, she places her right hand on her head." But you're surprised I refused?"

Michael crosses his arms.

"So you feel that'll be the end of it?"

"Gomenosai." Goes Clover.

Michael looks at her.

"You know how Mandy is, she doesn't express herself quite well, she looks cold and untouchable, but deep down she's really sweet, but she tries to hide it."

Michael chuckled.

"This, coming from the girl who was rivals with my sister. I already know that, she was sweet when she was younger."

"But she still can be."

"I'm afraid not."

Mandy rolled her eyes.

'Oh for fucks sakes here we go.'

 **Did I just include a reference?**

"Mandy is sweet, but she gets lonely really easily, and surprisingly she not too keen on celery."

"Hmm, I remember forcing her to eat some celery and she got all emotional and threaten to run away from home."

Mandy crossed her arms.

"She secretly cares for the little dog down stairs, hence all the extra stuff around."

Mandy tightens her arms around her.

"She had a fear of the dark and needed extra covers and toys to protect her till 6th grade."

Mandy furrows her brow.

"She's even name the dog, niblet."

A twitch was on her head.

"She called me owl brain for the longest time."

The spocky breaks.

.

.

.

"Achoo!" Goes Clover.

"Man I should have worn something else besides this skirt and white shirt."

Michael leans against the door.

"Please Mandy open the door." Goes Clover.

Michael sighs.

"And I'm her older brother, I don't even wanna... so despicable."

"I still say Mandy is sweet." Clover goes.

Micheal looks the other way.

"Right right right. So why are we freezing.. huh?"

Clover hanged her head.

Michael looks up.

"Say, aren't you hungry?" He goes.

Clover blinks.

Meanwhile somewhere near downtown Beverly.

A woman stands against a restaurant.

She wearing all black.

"Sorry to keep you." Goes someone.

The woman looks to her right and sees another woman in a green jacket, with dark pants.

The woman in black smiles.

"Glad you could meet me, today's your deadline isn't it?" She goes.

"Yes, but how could I refuse, Marina Johnson of beat drive." Goes the woman.

The 2 walk in.

"Aren't you gonna eat, you should try the ham." Goes a voice.

"Um, Mr. Walters."

He puts up his left hand.

"Michael."

"Um okay, Michael.. is what you said of Mandy true, I mean about..."

Michael stares at her.

She blinks.

He then makes a goofy smile.

"Hey don't worry about it right now." He says.

Clover rubs the back of her head.

"So how long has it been...since you've been living with Mandy."

"Oh... uh let's see, it was a week after the 14th so... about 3.. no.. a month now."

Michael crossed his arms.

"So she let her rival stay with her for a full month huh... that's a surprise to be honest."

2 people sat at a table not to far from the 2.

Clover blinked at his statement.

He notices her reaction.

"Well... not to be rude but I never thought Mandy would let, out of all people you, stay with her for that amount of time especially since she and you have been at each others throats."

Clover rubbed the back of her head.

"Even more since..." He pauses.

He begins snapping his fingers to find his thought.

"Well... Mandy has changed a bit awhile ago, she's not really that trusting to others as she used to."

"Used..to?"

Michael sighed.

"But hey opposites attract."

"Um Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Mandy like... way before we met each other?"

Michael chuckled. Clover blinked.

"You must really care for her, all that need to be better than the other is gone huh?" He goes.

She looks to her left side. Showing a bit of softness on her face.

"Clover, I can tell you're a nice girl, but there's more to Mandy than meets the eye."

Clover stays silent as she faces him.

Michael looks up.

"She always had a thing for fashion." He goes.

He looks back at Clover.

"I remember when she was only starting elementary, she'd make up all these stories, these adventures that were clear fairy tales and she would always boast about how good the heroes looked... but as she got older those came out less and less as more drama and modern theme stories came... they were filled with passion, sadness, but still passion."

A tear falls from Michael's face.

"Michael?"

"But then... it all began to fall apart..."

"What?"

Michael looks at Clover and notices his tears, he wipes them.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment." Michael says with a smile.

The 2 people sitting at the table not far from them soon get up.

"Anyway we should finish up." He goes.

Clover blinks and nods.

After they finish they head for his car.

"Where's your family's house?" He goes.

"What?"

"I don't think Mandy will let you back in tonight so."

Clover blinks.

Sam and Alex were playing on their instruments.

"Ya know it's been awhile since we've been on missions." Alex said.

Sam put down her guitar.

"Yeah, but we should still be ready for something just in case." Sam said.

Alex nod.

Clover walked up the path to the door.

She knocked.

It soon opened and she was caught with a surprise hug.

"CLOVER!" Goes a boy with while skin and bleached like wavy hair, he was in a blue jumper with white sweat pants.

He brought her in and spun her around.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here?"

Alex and Sam soon come down stairs and sees Clover being spun around by Harry.

"Harry put Clover down." Sam goes.

Harry blinks and sees the situation.

"Oh sorry." he puts her down.

"Thanks Sam." Clover goes.

"Anyway what are you doing here Harry, shouldn't you be in Guernsey?"

"What's wrong with me visiting my cousin." He goes.

"Nothing but don't you have like school stuff to do?" She goes.

Harry blinks.

"You forget, i'm no longer in high school I dropped out.. years ago." He goes.

"Wait... oh." She goes. He's older than he looks.

"Anyway, Clover how was Mandy's?" Goes Sam.

"So you really are dating her aren't you?" Goes Harry.

Clover rubbed her head.

"Well..."

"Hey let's chat this over dinner guys." Goes Sam as she enters the kitchen, Alex follows her.

"Ah food." Goes Harry as he follows.

Clover goes and sits on the couch.

She looks up.

'There's more to Mandy than meets the eye.' Michael words ring in her head.

Clover sighs.

"Mandy." She goes.

The sun was up high to signal the after noon, Mandy got a reusable bottle of water from her fridge.

She began to drink as she walked into her living room, soon she sees her.

"Hey...I'm... sorry about yesterday." Goes Clover.

Mandy just stares at her.

"I... see you're still mad."

Mandy goes and sits on her couch.

"You are... i'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking yesterday."

"Look I was wrong, you didn't catch a cold did you?" Mandy says.

Clover blinks, she then grows a lovely smile, her face was full of happiness.

"Mandy."

She soon sits next to her.

"I'm fine I'm fine, cause i'm a moron, and it was my fault... and uh.. hehe." Goes Clover.

Mandy places her hand on Clover's head.

Clover lays her head on her lap.

Silence fills the room as the 2 don't speak.

"Michael told me, there's more to you than what I know, but I didn't ask him about it... I want to know more of you on my own. I want to hear it from you."

Mandy goes wide eyed. She soon closes them.

"What would be the point?" She goes.

Clover lifts her head in surprise.

"The point is for us to know each other better, after all we only know each other school wise, not personal."

"Enough."

Mandy then kisses Clover.

Clover is caught off guard.

Mandy sees the wide look of her eyes.

Its now evening

She was walking at a big pace.

"Wait Mandy." Goes a voice.

A woman grabs her arm.

Mandy yanks it away.

Soon another person appears.

Mandy stares at her brother and her in law.

"Don't touch me."

"You're the one who asked to talk to us." Goes Mika.

"I asked for my brother and Yuki, not you."

"Yuki was busy sis."

Mandy stays silent.

"Sorry i'm late." Goes a voice.

Michael and Mika sees Yuki.

Mandy looks the other way.

They're on one of the town bridges.

"Look Mandy, even though it looks fine for now, it's not a guarantee it will stay that way." Goes Mika.

Mandy sighs and groans.

Michael and Yuki sigh as they look across the bridge.

Mika rests her arms on the supports.

"We worry about you... especially with that Girl around." She said.

Mandy doesn't look at them.

"Seriously Mandy, how do you even sleep at night?"

Mandy looks at her.

"Why does that matter?"

Mika sighed.

"Your health as a whole Mandy, you seem healthy but in reality..."

"Are you my doctor?"

"Amanda." Goes Michael.

Mandy sighs. So does Mika.

"Just think about it, time passes."

Mandy is driving her black convertible.

She stares with a blank face as she drives down the road.

She soon begins to remember.

 **Flashback**

She was running through the park in her purple skirt and shirt.

She couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

She soon saw her. Leaning against a tree.

"Mandy!" The little girl called out.

 **Flashback ends**

Mandy is leaning against a wall, her convertible... parked.

She looks down at the ground, holding her head.

The 3 members of Beat drive were walking through the hallway.

"Hey Marina slow down whats up with you." Goes Eva.

"Yeah it was rude to toss up an interview like that." Goes Melina.

"I don't care about that, they were the ones who were rude."

The 3 soon sees a poster with the spiezz on it.

"How.. dare they compare us to these..."

"Well... we're both with the same record company." Goes Eva.

Marina glares at her.

"We are beat Drive."

"But..."

"DON'T CARE!"

Marina walks away.

The 2 girls look at each other.

Marina is sitting on a bench near a vending machine.

Soon her phone goes off.

"Hello... ah Ms, Riley... that's good news, thanks for telling me."

At a store.

"See I told you." Goes a girl.

"It'll be a huge scandal if her significant other is the Mandy Walters, but that'll be pretty great for Clover." Goes another girl.

Mandy stood still hearing the girls words.

"She's a lucky girl."

She was looking into a book. She placed it back and left the store.

"I see." Goes Tohma. He's with Yuki and Michael in his office.

"This is..."

"I'm sensing a pattern here." Goes Erie.

"You are." Goes Michael.

"Yeah.. only this is gonna be a lot worse."

Her eyes were widen as her stuff was laid out.

"This is the end, of the lovers game." Mandy says.

"... But Mandy... Why." Goes Clover with some tears.

"Did I do something wrong, did I upset you, what."

Mandy stands still with her back turned.

"Yeah."

"Wha..."

"You cry a lot easily, you're loud, you're clingy, you're a moron... you just suck."

"Man...Mandy."

"Also we're enemies remember, why on earth would I ever be with someone I hate."

"But.. Mandy.."

Mandy places her left hand to her head.

"Mandy please, i'll do better I promise."

"Shut up damn it."

Clover stands right behind her.

"I'll tell it to you point blank."

Mandy turns to face her.

"I simply hate the sight of you."

Clover stands, shocked and hurt.

"Mandy..."

It was evening time.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Goes a crying Clover.

Sam was having a drink of water and so was Alex, they were at a diner eating outside.

"What do I do Sam, Mandy said she...she..."

"Either Cry or throw a tantrum pick one." Sam said.

And thus she did that.

Sam sighed at the sight as Clover did... both.

"Wow I guess it was so point blank that it multiplied the shock a hundred fold." Sam goes. Alex nods.

"Well i'm actually surprised that things with Mandy lasted this long, guess you do better with girls instead of guys." Sam went.

"Even the fact that you had a relationship that lasted this long is a surprise." Goes Alex.

"Hmm mmm." Goes Sam.

"What was that Sammy and Alex, why I!"

"Cry or have a tantrum Clover." Sam said.

Clover sat and just shed her tears.

"Wonder what you did to get her that upset hmm?" Goes Sam.

"Well considering what she said, there has to be a million reasons." Alex says.

"But I haven't done anything..." Goes Clover.

The other 2 look at her.

Soon Clover stopped.

"Wait... maybe because I was pestering her..."

"About?"

"Her past.. no one likes to be kept in the dark... you want to know everything."

Sam and Alex look at each other and back at her.

"That's got to be it... that's why.."

Sam and Alex sigh.

"Go home, and apologize properly." Sam goes.

Clover looks at the 2 and nods.

"By the way here." Clover hands the 2 some papers.

"And these?"

"Are new songs, don't worry I put the arrangement in there as well."

Sam and Alex blinked, they then smiled.

Ah the subway, surprised that the hills had these?

Clover sighed.

"Why didn't I asked them to drive me." She goes.

"Excuse me?" Goes a voice.

Clover turns and sees 2 girls.

"Are you... Ms. Ewing?" One of the girls go.

"We went to your concert."

"Oh, well thank you for checking out the band, hehe..."

"So you really are Ms, Ewing."

"This is great."

"Are you really in love with the Mandy Walters?"

"Excuse me?" Goes Clover.

Soon a couple of people heard Mandy's name.

"Oh...no." Goes Clover.

Soon she was surround by girls and guys... all cause of her relation with Mandy.

"Uh...uuuuuhh... not good!"

Clover began running away from the huge crowd of Mandy fans all wanting info about her.

"NO, SHOOT, SOMEONE HELP THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"There she goes!"

Clover soon hides behind a pillar.

She sighs.

"That was scary."

Soon she's pulled by her top.

"Over here move." Goes the person, they hide behind a stair case.

"Okay they're gone. Come on."

"Wha, wait." Goes Clover.

The person was in a black jacket with white jeans. They had on sunglasses but removed them.

"If you go out there without sunglasses you're gonna be in trouble, you must learn how to handle the public." Goes the person.

Clover blinks at who's in front of her.

"I've been through this so listen to me."

"And you are?"

The person grit their teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME, I'M MARINA OF BEAT DRIVE, MARINA JOHNSON!"

"Wait... Marina Johnson of Beat drive!" Goes a few girls.

"Well shit!" Goes Marina as she pulls Clover with her to escape the fans.

Mandy was walking out of her office with her phone in her hands.

"It's a thing of the past."

"Really?" Goes someone on the phone.

"Yes it is, I've got nothing to do with her." She says as she enters her room.

"But i'm worried about-"

"Gotta go." She says as she clicks off her phone.

She soon gets into bed and drifts off to sleep.

She begins to twist and turn.

In her dream

"Mandy." Goes Clover.

Mandy was sitting down on her couch, she soon stands up and crosses her arms.

"So you've turned against me as well..."

"What, Mandy I love you."

Mandy grit her teeth.

"LIAR!"

Soon the front door opens, it's Michael. Mandy glares harshly at him, then at Clover.

"YOU WERE WITH HIM."

"Mandy."

"YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO END ME!"

"NO MANDY!"

Mandy grabs Clover's throat.

"AMANDA!"

Out of dream

She begins shaking her head.

"No, no...no."

She sits up fast.

"CLOVER NO!"

She blinks as she checks her surroundings.

She sighs.

She looks over a picture of Clover.

She begins to remember Clover's time here, from start to now. No longer caring about their hostile past.

'I'm not going home.' 'I Just wanna be Close to You.' 'Mandy.' 'I love you.'

She begins to sob into her hands.

'I love you too.'

She soon realizes and catches herself. She shakes her head as tears keep falling down.

"No...She'll be better off when she's with someone else." She goes.

At a room

"Wow, you're a neat girl, for a jerk you're pretty cool." Goes Clover.

"Haha, glad we got to patch things up Clover."

"Yeah me too, that chase from the crowd was pretty fun."

"See, it's awesome being famous huh?" Goes Marina.

She and Clover were having some juice and soda with some water in the mix. Who would have thought a little chase would fix everything between them. Yeah right.

'Just a little more.' She thinks.

"But ya know, even though you're famous people want to know stuff of you and they hear what you don't want them to, and they'll see what you don't want them to cause they act like it's okay... Who would want that, no privacy at all?" Goes Clover.

Marina smirks.

"Did Mandy Walters dump you?"

"What?"

"Hmm. I see."

"How did..."

Marina then snaps her fingers. And from behind a door steps 3 buff chicks.

"Sorry for the hold up girls." Marina goes.

"Grr, I knew it." Goes Clover.

One of the buff chicks grabs Clover by the top.

Soon they are in the parking lot.

Clover is tossed into a car.

"Ya know forget the totally spiezz, I wonder how Mandy walters fans will react to this especially the media."

"GGRR YOU LITTLE."

"Now hold on, I'm willing to deal.. now you obey me and Mandy walters name will be safe or you can get back at that thot for dumping you. So why not bring that bitch down along with you?"

Clover grits her teeth, then smirks.

"Fuck you."

Marina glares and nods to one of the girls.

One of the girls tries a right, but Clover catches it, and tosses her over.

Marina blinks.

Clover gets into a stance and the other 2 rush her.

One tries a hook, but Clover pushes it back and elbows the girl in the face, the other tries a clothesline but Clover ducks and dropkicks them. Girl number 2 who was elbowed tried to attack from behind but Clover quickly saw her coming she caught her left and tossed her into the 3rd girl behind her.

She now faces Marina.

"Grr, wasn't expecting this."

Clover looks dead serious at Marina.

"You can go to hell you bitch, this has nothing to do with Mandy, you go after her, and i'll make sure death will come for you, and how dare you call her a fucking thot, when you're the real thot."

Marina was pissed.

"You bitch, if death is how far you're willing to go then so be it!"

Marina rushes her with a left that Clover ducks, Clover elbows her mid section.

Marina stumbles back and then gets a hard right kick to her face.

She grits her teeth as she looks up at Clover.

'Not good.'

Girl 1 got up and charged at Clover, she heard her and blocked her right with her left forearm.

Marina wasn't gonna let this go at all, she was gonna make this bitch pay for taking her fame.

She looked around, she could run her over... no she could rolled out the way.

Clover kneed the girl in the gut and upper cut her, she falls back. Girl 2 tries a gut punch but Clover jump kicks her before she gets to close.

Girl 3 rushes Clover, but this time, with a knife.

Clover sees the knife and dodges her stabs and soon punches her hand in the face.

But then Girl 1 slashes her in the back with her knife. Clover grits her teeth. She turns, jumps back, and sweeps Girl 1. Girl 2 slashes at Clover's front leaving a mark, she goes for a stab but Clover dodges and kicks her in the gut, she moves to her side and puts her boot right in the side of her face.

'If only I had a gun...' She thought. She was gonna have to do it. She sees the car.

Marina moves away from the fight. She had to do it right.

Girl 3 rushes and slashes hard at Clover's side, she grit her teeth harder.

She felt the blood coming out.

The girl rushes again. Clover jumps over her, using the change of direction to quickly kick her in the back and send her to the ground.

Clover smiles as the girls were down, now all who is left is Marina... is that a car?

"What the!"

BAM!

Clover gets hit and rolls off the car to the side. She on the ground, a mess.

Marina emerges from the driver seat.

Clover struggles to get up.

"You... bitch..." She goes. She was bleeding, but soon stands.

Marina smirks.

She pulls out something.

Clover goes wide eyed.

BOOM

Clover falls down to the ground, shoulder bleeding badly.

The 3 girls soon stand with Marina.

Clover stares at them with tears.

"You should have cooperated."

Marina gets her camera ready as the 3 girls surround Clover.

"Go to town girls."

The 3 girl grabs Clover by the neck and slams her into a car.

The other 2 does the same, and soon they go on a rampage.

A sickening smirk is shown on Marina's face.

She begins to snap the pics.

Snap

"Fuck." Goes Sam.

"You okay?" Goes Alex.

"Yeah i'm fine."

Then a beep was heard.

The 2 girls looked at their com powders and it was Jerry.

"Ah Jerry." The 2 went.

"Evening girls, practicing I see."

"Yeah Clover made some news songs and we're practicing on the arrangements she did for them." Sam said.

"Hmm mmm, and the most of them are English this time."

"Oh, may I ask the type?"

Sam rubbed her head.

"Well they're kind of sad."

"Sad?" Blinked Jerry.

"Well she was writing them after her little..." Pauses Alex.

"Well?" He goes.

"We shouldn't say."

Jerry blinks, but then nods, personal business.

"Well, Any missions Jerry."

"Not at the moment."

Sam and Alex sigh.

"That's an odd reaction from you 2, I would expect you 2 would like not being on missions, ya know enjoying whats left of your high school lives? Especially with your group."

"Well yeah but, it's worrying... While its nice to not be on a mission its worrying to think what may happen when a mission comes up and we're not prepared for it, the world usually counts on woohp in desperate times and the thought of failing is... scary." Sam says.

"Sam, I didn't think i'd hear this from you?" Goes Alex.

"Well I am... kind of glad to hear that coming from one of you girls." He goes.

Sam sighs.

"You know how excited Clover was when our band started, she was so ready to live her dream, and once we had our concert, even though it took some time, I saw those stars in her eyes. And to think she would find love with someone, and of all people mandy... it makes me wonder.. about me a bit.."

"What do you mean sam?" Goes Alex.

Sam stands and looks out her window.

"I'm glad we did this, and i'm glad to be a woohp agent, but... the thought of love has crossed my mind multiple times. I'm kind of jealous of Clover."

"Samantha..." Goes Jerry.

"Sam."

"It's making me wonder, why else should I keep going."

Alex held her right hand over her heart.

"Alex have you ever had these thoughts?"

"Um... sometimes.."

Sam sighs.

"Is there something wrong Sam like wrong, wrong?"

Sam blushes.

"No, nothing.."

Jerry raises an eyebrow.

"Anyway have you girls heard from Clover, i've been trying to reach her."

"She should be at Mandy's or her house, is her com powder off?"

"That's the thing, I tried that but it seems to be giving a malfunctioning signal... like it's been damaged."

"What?"

"ARE YOU MAD!" Goes Harry from downstairs.

"I know your cousin Harry has a bit of salt but man can he shout." Goes Alex.

"Ah I forgot w2s is your cousin Sam."

Sam sighed.

Another beep went off.

Sam went wide eyed.

"Its Clover."

Sam answered.

"Hey Clover, whats up did you kiss and make up with Mandy?"

Loud breathing was heard.

"Clover?"

"Can... you come... outside?"

"What, hey whats with your voice you don't sound well."

"Please, I need you to get me..."

Sam looks at Alex with a confused face. Then back on the powder.

"Okay, where are you?"

"In front of your house."

"Oh... come on up then."

"I.. can't... I can't move anymore..."

"What do you mean.."

Her breathing gets louder.

"Clover?" Goes Sam. She looks at Alex, the screen shows Jerry.

The 2 girls rush out the house to the front.

"And there those 2 girls go off running." Goes Harry.

He looks back at the fifa game he was playing.

"Come on MESSI! YES!"

Sam and Alex look around the front.

"Clover." They go.

"Over... here.."

"There you, OH MY GOD!"

Clover was a bloody mess, her top was ripped in half with loads of slash marks on her body, it was split on the shoulders and also a bullet hole was in her right shoulder. Sam, Alex, and Jerry go wide eyed at the hole.

Her pants were shredded and she was still bleeding. She looked like she was dying.

"Clover." They go.

"Hey...Sammy...Alex... oh hey Jerry..."

"Clover what happened?!" Sam asks.

She makes a weak smile.

"I really love Mandy, you guys know that don't you... I don't want any trouble for her."

The 3 look at her in silent.

"Clover..." Goes Sam.

"Why does it have to end up like this... Is it because i'm a girl, since we're famous we just... cant love..."

Tears falls down her face.

"Why, why can't I be with the one I love, what's wrong with it."

Sam eyes began to water.

"No... there's nothing wrong with it, in fact it's wonderful." Sam said.

Clover looks over at her and forms a weak smile.

"She means so much to me..."

"We know Clover, we know." Goes Alex.

"Hey Sam, what was that running for... WHAT THE FUUUCCCCCCKKK!"

Sam and Alex looks at Harry. Clover gives him her gaze.

"Hey Harry..."

Clover eyes began to get weaker.

"Hey Clover." Goes Sam.

Her hearing gets weak and her eyes start to close.

"Clover, hey, Clover."

Soon the eyes close.

The 3 go wide eyed.

"Clover!"

Meanwhile

Marina rubs the left side of her face before entering the room.

"That did fucking hurt." She goes.

She enters and sees Melina and Eva tongue kissing each other.

Marina crossed her arms.

"So I see you 2 have been busy."

Melina and Eva flinch out of their kiss and hold each other close.

"Ah Marina... hey whats that?" They go.

Marina looks at the camera roll with some pics.

"Oh this, well lets say the totally spiezz are breaking up."

Melina and Eva go wide eyed.

"No way, did you really... do that..." Goes Melina.

Marina nods.

"Seriously?" Goes Eva.

A grin appears on Marina's face.

"Trust me, they'll do as I say, or i'll sell this."

The 2 girls blink.

"I go public with this, and it's the end of Clover Ewing and the totally spiezz. Now the top U.S group of N.G will be us, Beat Drive forever."

Melina and Eva look at her with worried faces.

"She's worried, all about that writer and fashion artist friend of hers, all I gotta do is say the word and Mandy walters is fucked."

They stare in shock. They look at each other, each showing concern, they look back at her.

"Marina, we think you're taking this too far."

Marina raises an eyebrow and smirks on her hurting side. She rubs her left cheek.

"Hey what happened how you get that mark?" Goes Melina.

"That doesn't matter."

Eva blinks and so does Melina.

"But Marina, this is a bit much, I mean what if you're caught?" Goes Melina.

"Shut up, or would you like having your relationship with Eva exposed as well."

Melina goes wide eyed.

"What." Panics Eva.

Melina stands up. "You wouldn't!?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wait Melina." Eva goes.

"You're getting out of hand with this." Melina said.

Marina blinked then formed a smirk.

"Marina?" Goes Eva.

"Sit your ass down."

Marina pushes Melina back and she drops onto the floor.

"MELINA!" Eva runs to her girlfriend's side.

Melina grits her teeth.

"Are you hurt?" Eva goes.

"I'm fine."

Melina glares hard at Marina.

"What the hell!"

Marina sighed.

"You know the media can be judgmental when it comes to this." Marina says.

Melina grits her teeth.

"Melina.." Goes a tearing Eva.

Melina looks the other way.

"Especially at that school."

Melina furrows her brow.

The 2 were walking fast, well one was, while holding the other's hand.

"Hey wait up." Goes a 3rd person. It was harry,

Sam soon sees the door.

She and Alex stop.

"Finally." He goes.

Sam and Alex take a breath.

She had no idea what she was here for, but she decided to go see anyway.

Mandy parked her car in the parking lot.

"Alright what's the, dah." She goes as a light emerges.

She looks and sees another car, it's Sam's. She also sees Alex and some other guy.

She sees their faces were serious.

"We told you fucking well what would happening if you made her sad because anything else besides her being her." Sam said.

"Hmm." Goes Mandy. "And this guy."

"My cousin only wanted to come along, he has nothing to do with this." Goes Sam.

"But more importantly, you."

Mandy blinks.

"What is this about."

"Clover." Goes Alex.

Mandy looks at both of them.

"Clover took a deadly beating from Marina Johnson of Beat drive, what makes it worse is she's passed out from the beating as well, she was a bloody mess when she showed up at my place."

Mandy stares in shock.

"She. took a beating... wait she's passed out from it?!"

"Yeah, it was all for you." Goes Alex.

"She really cares so much about you Mandy, she's put away her past for your relationship." Sam goes.

Mandy gives a cold look.

Sam smirks.

"Right, right, you don't care, after all you did dump her."

Mandy just glared at the 2.

Harry was leaning against the car. He noticed Sam's shift in motions.

"Uh sam."

"Hold on Harry." She goes.

Mandy's face stays the same.

"So as we were."

Sam grabs Mandy by her top.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU BREAK IT OFF BEFORE CLOVER GOT SERIOUS, BEFORE THIS KIND OF THING HAPPENED, AND TO MAKE IT WORSE IS YOU WERE THE FIRST RELATIONSHIP SHE HAD THAT WENT ANY FUCKING WHERE AND LASTED SO FUCKING LONG HUH, TELL ME, TELL ALEX, HELL TELL MY FUCKING COUSIN HARRY, FUCKING TELL US, or was this just a way to have the ultimate victory over her."

A tear falls down Mandy's face.

"This is all your fucking fault, for letting her go this far with you, you never fucking changed."

Mandy grabs Sam's wrists.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Why should I?"

"If I didn't give a fuck, why would I just let our relationship even go this far, just for some edge, that would work out in her favor as the victim." Mandy says.

Sam blinks and lets go.

She looks at Alex and Harry. Jerry was still listening from the Com powder, but from Alex's.

"I have one question, but first i'm gonna tell you 3 a secret that i'm really concern about sharing, and don't fucking tell this to anyone else." Mandy states.

The 3 blinks and nods.

"... I care for Clover."

They all blink.

"Why are you concerned about sharing that?"

"That's personal."

The girls grit their teeth.

Harry steps up.

"If you really care for Clover then..."

"I didn't state my question."

The girls and harry blinked.

"This Marina Johnson of Beat Drive, Where. Is. She!?" Mandy demands.

* * *

 **OOOOOOO MY THAT WAS A NICE CHAPTER NOW THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE OVER A YEAR AGO BUT HEY BETTER LATE THAN NEVER SO I'LL SEE YOU ALL SOON, VERY SOON AND I'LL DO A QNA AT THE END OF THIS SO THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YA. I LOVE WROETHSHAW.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Glaring dream**


	8. Distance for Love

**I HOPE YOU LOT ENJOYED LAST CHAPTER I'M GLAD TO BE BACK ON THIS, RIGHT NO MORE WASTING TIME**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Superdrive**

 **Chapter 7: Distance for love**

* * *

She felt... bad... she was in pain but able to move, she opened her eyes and grunted a bit.

"Oh you're awake now." Goes a voice.

The girl looked over and saw an older version of herself sitting next to her.

"Mu,,,mom?" Goes the girl.

The woman smiles.

"Oh Clover you had me worried." Goes Stella.

Clover sits all the way up.

She looked around the room, it was plain, the walls were white, there was a t.v at the end of the bed on top of a dresser.

"Where am... I..."

"You're at Sam's place, I must really thank her parents and her cousin for letting me know what happened to you, ever since you left home I've been worried sick."

Clover looked at the worried eyes of her mom.

"Mom..."

"Need anything Ms, Ewing." Goes a voice.

Clover looks and sees Harry at the door.

"Oh i'm fine, but Clover..."

"Wait she's up?!" He goes.

"Hey Harry."

"Oh thank god you're up." He goes.

Clover forms a smile, but it soon leaves as a thought comes to her mind.

"Um, where's Sam?"

"She and Alex had to go out for a bit." Harry said.

Clover began to get up from the bed.

"Hey dear wait, you just got up, I don't think you should be moving right now." Stella says.

Clover looks down.

"Clover look at me sweetie."

She does as asked.

"Do you really love that Mandy?"

Clover stared into her mother's eyes. the eyes of the one that carried her, birthed her, raised her. She took a deep breath.

"I do."

Her mother face was filled with worry.

"But do you really think she'll love you, remember you 2 haven't been exactly friends, in fact being with her could be dangerous."

Clover blinked at her mother.

"Why, why would you think that?"

"Clover..."

"Is it cause we're both Girls?"

Stella blinks.

"I knew it, if it was a guy then everyone's okay, but when it's a girl you all have a problem..."

Clover stood up with her fists clenched.

"Clover..."

"I...I.."

A tear falls down.

"I want Mandy in my life, I don't want some dude in school, I don't care if he's an honor student or a star athlete or even the president of the student council, I don't even want a guy who even becomes president of the united states, I want Mandy, I love her, I love her, I love her..."

Tears falls down her mother's face.

"Clover."

'And i'll do what it takes for us to be together, cause I love her that much."

Stella stands.

"You really mean that?"

Clover nods.

Stella forms a smile.

"Then I will support you."

A smile forms on Clover.

"Thank you mom."

They hug.

"Anything for my Clover."

Clover face shown a clear smile, then a thought entered her head.

'Dangerous?'

Harry smiles as he sees the 2 hug. It was so sweet. Then an idea came.

"Hey Clover?" He goes. "Need a ride somewhere."

It was around noon at the studio.

Jerry, Mr. Sakano and Mr. K were sitting at a table chatting.

The door opens.

They soon see Clover.

"Clover, finally over that cold?" Goes Mr.K.

Clover blinks, but decides to go with it.

"Yeah all better now."

"Really, your color doesn't look too good."

"Hey don't worry i'm fine... by the way where's Sam and Alex."

"Oh they were here earlier for a bit but they went on home." Went Mr. Sakano.

"Maybe you should head home to and get some rest." Goes Mr. K.

Clover looks to her right side and clenches her fists.

"Well you see..."

The 3 men blink.

"Forgive me." She goes.

"Huh, for what Clover?" Goes Jerry.

"Well..well... it's just... I know we getting to putting out a debut cd, but now i'm just ruining things."

The men blink.

"So... i'm sorry." She goes as she brings something out of her bag.

Mr. K and Sakano blink. Jerry raises an eyebrow.

"Uh." They go.

Clover blinks.

She then sees a school girl outfit mixed with a mid outfit.

"GAH, not this." She then puts the outfits back and goes an gets a model figurine, a stone with writing, some tea pots.

"How you like this Mr. K." She hands him a brush.

"Ah, now I can clean up through those cracks once more."

"And for you Jerry."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. Hair gel?

"Some, hair gel... thanks Clover."

Mr. Sakano stands up.

"Please don't mess around Clover, what do you mean ruining things."

Jerry blinks. He doesn't know?

Clover sighs.

"I'm.. quitting the totally spiezz."

"What?!" The 3 go.

Clover's face shows no signs of changing, this aint no joke.

"This has nothing to do with Sam or Alex, I know it's all my fault... so..."

"Ah shut up." Goes Mr. K as he places his gun at Clover's head.

"Uh, Mr. K." Goes Jerry.

"Relax." He goes.

Clover blinks at the situation.

"Now, state your reasoning in 10 words or less, and don't try text speech."

Clover sighs.

"You'll find out soon."

"Is it because of Mandy walters?" Goes Jerry.

A light smile appears on Clover's face.

"I don't want to cause any issues for Mandy, so i'm quitting.."

"There's no need." Goes a voice.

Everyone blinks. They look to the door and see Sam and Alex.

"Sam, Alex." Clover goes.

Sam sighs.

"Man, Mandy sure has changed big time, why can't she just say what she means for fuck sakes." Sam goes.

"Hey don't say bad things about Mandy."

"Clover." Goes Alex.

"Now, you're not going to split from the band, and like before nothing was your fault."

"Sam, Alex."

They smile.

"Besides, she's gonna wreck that bitch's ass."

Clover blinks.

"What?"

"She's going in like a wrecking ball, with some extra back up as well."

"Really."

"Yeah, but the back up is only incase someone goes dirty, so it's kind of all by herself." Alex said.

"No way... she's really..."

'She's doing this, for me... like by herself.'

Clover then smiles wide.

She grabs her bag and sprints for the door.

"Wait up Mandy!" She goes.

"Wha, hey Clover." Goes Sam.

Clover stops at the door.

"What about our band?"

Clover smiles.

"Totally spiezz forever."

Clover leaves.

"Wow, that girl." Goes Alex.

Sam had on a smile.

"That's our Clover."

"Um... is this something i'm better off not knowing about?" Goes Sakano.

"Well a wise man doesn't court danger." Goes Jerry. Mr. K nods.

Her eyes looked on with fear and shock.

Eva was on the ground with a bloody mouth.

"Shit Eva, Melina."

Melina was caught by the hair. The attacker then fists her hard in the gut.

Melina moves to where Marina is.

Marina glared harshly at the attacker, and their friend who leaned against the door.

"I'm calling the police, you've written your last book."

The attacker smirked. She turned around to face Marina.

Marina goes wide eyed.

"Say Marina Johnson, did you have fun beating up my friend." She says.

Marina is backed against a wall.

"I even hear you had some pics, ya know i'd love to see those."

Marina grits her teeth and looks at the door were a boy was standing.

"Oh don't mind me." he goes.

Marina glares at Mandy.

"Oh... I forget... you shot her as well right?"

Marina gulped.

"Look ,what Marina did was bad, but you don't gotta.."

"Silence Melina." Goes Marina.

"Here, here's the film.."

Melina just stared.

"Those girls who helped me out where just punks I hired, I don't know their names..."

Mandy just glared harshly.

"Oh, that's fine.'

Mandy then lays a fist into Melina's mid section.

She drops like a stone.

"Shit.."

Marina stands like a statue.

"Thank you."

Mandy takes the film. She then hits Marina in the gut lightly, that was enough to faze her. Mandy begins to walk towards the door. Harry moves so she can open it herself.

She looks over and sees Melina and Eva holding each other. They notice her look and begin get scared.

"Please, please..." Goes Eva.

"Hey..." Goes Marina.

She stops.

"You could have killed us if you wanted to... you could have Mandy walters, those eyes weren't of some writer and fashion artist, they were the eyes of a beast."

Mandy smirks.

"Guess so."

Mandy then grabs Melina and lifts her up.

"NO PLEASE STOP." Cries Eva.

"Eva...'

Marina stood still.

"Marina help us." Goes Eva.

She just stands.

Mandy sighs.

"This is your girlfriend isn't it." Goes Mandy.

Eva looks into the deadly eyes of Mandy.

"Yes she is."

"Eva.."

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore, please just let her go."

Mandy stares at the girl.

She lets Melina go.

"...You'll take her place."

She grabs Eva with quickness.

"NO EVA!"

Harry just stands at the door.

"Marina please."

Marina wouldn't move.

Mandy then sighs.

"No, this is enough." She lets Eva go.

The 2 girls hug each other tight.

"I was waiting for you to do something Marina Johnson, but looks like you don't care for these 2."

Marina blinks.

"Pity." Mandy goes.

Then a knock is heard.

"Hey Mandy, it's me."

Mandy and Harry blink. Mandy then smirks.

"Excuse me." She goes.

"See you in school Eva and Melina."

She looks at Harry. He nods.

"Hey come on open up."

Mandy opens.

"Alright, alright..."

"What?" Goes Mandy and Harry.

It's Clover... but in a Japanese school girl outfit.

"Hey... I would have worn the maid outfit but it would have took too long."

Mandy blinks.

"You'll be fine Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Oh hey Harry."

"Hey Clover, see ya later." He walks on.

Mandy starts walking as well.

"Hey wait up Mandy." Goes Clover.

Mandy was walking fast.

"A vulnerable crossdressing boy is telling you to wait damn it, and you're suppose to be a gentlewoman."

"Oh please, I don't wanna hear that from you, especially the crossdressing part."

They exit the building.

"Come on Mandy."

"Stay away Damn it." She goes.

Clover blinks. She grits her teeth.

"Is it because i'm a girl."

Mandy stops walking.

"Is that it, come on tell it to me straight damn it... tell me... you ... hate... me."

Mandy then blinks as she feels something on her, she turns around and sees Clover holding on her clothes, and on the ground.

'Mandy...Mandy... she's mad... I know she is...'

"You up yet." Goes a voice.

Clover snaps her eyes open.

She quickly sees she's in a room.

"I was worried you were gonna sleep forever." Mandy says.

Clover sits up.

"Don't worry i'm fine."

"Yeah right."

"No I am really."

"Just give it a rest already damn it."

Clover blinks as she's now sitting on the bed with her legs on the floor.

Mandy sighs.

"That's enough... look I won't say I hate you anymore and I won't kick you out the house okay."

Clover smiles.

"Mandy."

Mandy blinks. She looks the other way as a tear falls down her face.

"I'll disappear."

"Wait what."

"I'll disappear from your life."

"...WHAT!"

Clover stands up.

"You're gonna disappear after I dressed up like this for you, and after all I said."

"Dressing up like that and that statement of a crossdresser was the last straw."

Clover froze.

"After everything I done to make up for the stuff I did and so much more you still hate me because i'm a girl." Whined Clover.

Mandy sighed.

"When did I ever say I hated you because you're a girl?" Mandy said.

Clover stopped.

"If that was the case, then I wouldn't have chosen to become your lover, your girlfriend." Mandy stated.

Clover stands up and looks Mandy in the eyes.

"Then why... tell me why..."

Silence

Clover places her head into Mandy's right shoulder.

"Why..."

.

.

.

Clover, Sam, Alex: OVERDRIVE!

Clover, Sam, Alex: Machigattemo, Kokoro wa, kujiketari

Clover, Sam, Alex: DIVE OR DIE

Clover, Sam, Alex: Shikai fusagu, kabe o kowase

Clover, Sam, Alex: Overdrive

The music comes to an end.

"And that's a wrap." Goes Mr. Sakano.

Soon flies loads of Confetti.

"Well done on finishing the recording Girls." Goes Jerry.

"Thanks Jerry." They go.

"And please don't say you'll quit the band again Clover, you'll give me a heart attack." Goes Mr. Sakano.

Sam and Alex pats Clover on the back.

"Don't worry about that guys." Clover says as she gets some water.

"Oh yeah how can we be sure of that?" Sam says.

Clover sighs. She forms a small smile.

"Because i'm gonna give up on Mandy."

"WHAT?!" They all go.

Clover sighs.

"That way I won't get depressed over Mandy anymore. And I won't get Mandy into any trouble."

They stand in surprise.

Clover looks up.

'There's more to my sister than meets the eye.'

'I understand now, the reason she's able to make you feel and be so cool is cause she's so unknown, could I ever love the Mandy that I don't know.'

Mandy was in purple pants and an a short sleeve shirt that's purple.

She looked down at Clover's school girl outfit and sighed.

"Clover.." She goes.

She places her hands on her head and shakes it.

"No..."

She goes for the door and exits.

In Tohma's office.

"Yes, after all we've done business for some time now Ms. Riley, and i'd like for that to continue..yes... take care."

Tohma sighs.

He taps on his desk.

"Guess history must repeat it's self, hopefully not exactly." He goes.

He soon dials a number.

"Hello, yes this is Tohma Senguchi... I'm calling to ask a favor."

Its the evening time

"YEAH, WOOOO, ONE MORE PLACE!"

"We've been to enough food places today Clover, you're gonna start gaining weight, you don't want that." Goes Sam.

"Ya know Mandy can eat like one fourth of candy and it doesn't seem to show on her, maybe it's cause of all the water she drinks."

"Ha, yeah you're out of your mind alright." Goes Sam. Alex smiles.

"What was that?... Say that again but this time less fizzy."

"Oh no you're not going to sleep here are you."

BURP!

Sam and Alex blink.

Clover rubs the back of her head.

The 3 of them continue to walk through the town.

"Hey Clover, are you really gonna give up on Mandy?" Goes Alex.

Clover doesn't turn to face them.

"Yeah."

"Really?" Goes Sam.

"Yeah."

"Really, Really?" They both go.

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

Clover stops and turns to face them.

"QUIT ASKING THE SAME QUESTION GIRLS I TOLD YOU I'M GIVING UP ON HER WHY YOU GOTTA KEEP ASKING ME?!"

Sam and Alex stare at her.

"Why are we here?" They ask.

Clover looks and sees Mandy's house.

"You sure took a long time getting home."

The 3 girls blink.

Out steps a man in a black jacket and jeans. It's Neymar.

"But I guess that's what comes with youth, Ms, Ewing."

"What.." Goes Clover.

"Good evening." Goes Sam and Alex.

"Good evening, Ms. Simpson, Good evening, Ms, Vazquez, I take it everything is well." He goes.

"Oh everything's great." Goes Alex. "Hey we got big news, Clover's giving up on Mandy."

"What?!" Goes Neymar.

Clover stands still.

"Is this true..."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really."

"GGGRR, LIKE I'VE BEEN SAYING!"

Neymar then bonks her hard on her head.

"OW!"

He sighs.

"I've misjudged you Ms, Ewing... I guess it was the depths of your feelings for Mandy, but it no longer matters.. yesterday I received a reply for our marriage proposal."

"What..." Goes Clover.

"As of now your relationship with Mandy is over."

Clover eyes widen, she quickly ran past Neymar towards the house.

"At least at this rate." He says.

Sam and Alex blink.

Clover was running with pace.

"That's bullshit, like hell she's gets upset enough at me and just throws me away and gets married, like hell."

Clover opens the door.

"Mandy..."

The whole place was empty.

"Mandy..."

She checked all over, bed room, bath room, living room, Mandy's stuff was all gone.

Clover stood in the living room.

"Mandy... Mandy... YOU MORON!"

She kicks a wall near her and beats it with her fists.

"YOU PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS, AND THEN WHEN YOU'RE SATIFIED YOU GET MARRIED AND DISAPPEAR, HOW DOES SOMEONE JUST FUCKING DISAPPEAR!"

She grabs a can from her purse, she sprays it on the wall.

She soon drops to her knees and cries.

The wall reads "Unknown"

"The real Mandy, the true mandy... doesn't let things like that bother her, she wouldn't... i'm the true idiot, i'm the biggest moron here."

Tears rolled down her face as she continued to cry out more and more.

"Is that what you told Neymar?" Goes a voice.

Clover goes wide eyed.

She turns her head around and sees Michelle in all blue.

"Hmph, like I give a damn."

"Come on Clover."

Clover blinks.

"I can give you one last chance."

"What."

Michelle smiled.

.

The area was nice, the trees looked nice and the pond looked peaceful.

Mandy was in a purple yukata, she was on her knees along with her brother, Erie and Mika.

A woman in a gown rung a pot.

Mandy had a tear on her face but she blinks to get rid of it.

"So, you are finally ready to settle down." Goes the woman .

Mandy's face shows no emotion.

The woman turns to face the girl.

"I'm sure you've watched Neymar play on T.V or maybe you've gone to one of his games, apart from his athletic career, he has become quite the respectful man, a perfect husband."

"Hmm, a perfect husband, as long as he doesn't suffer with foreplay I don't care for whatever he does."

The woman blinks.

"Why...you... DISRESPECTFUL!"

"Easy now Mother." Goes Michael.

The woman grits her teeth.

"Alright, where the hell is this Neymar, after all it isn't gentleman like to make a lady wait." Goes Mandy.

"Ah, Michelle went to get him."

The door opens and it's her.

"Ah so the whole party is here." She goes.

"Ah you're back, so where is he?" Goes the woman.

"Oh, just over in the other room, Neymar." Calls out Michelle.

The 5 looks at the right side of the room.

The door slides to the side and someone appears in a dark blue Yukata.

"Finally, Hello Amanda."

Mandy blinks.

"You're kidding."

The person had their head low, and once they lifted...

.

.

.

.

The 5 in the room froze.

.

.

.

"The school uniform was... decent but this isn't bad... but i think you should try red next time...cosplay girl."

Mandy and Clover stood over the pond.

"Hmm, note taken." Goes Clover.

Mandy sighed.

Clover rubs her right arm.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm?"

"Anything else you want to say?"

Mandy smirked.

"No, I think since you're here, you're the one who got stuff to say."

Clover formed a grin.

"Yeah I do."

Clover faced Mandy.

"I figured it out... I love you."

They lock eyes.

"No matter the person you are, no matter what is in your past, you're still Mandy... I don't want to be in the dark, like before."

The gap between them is closed a bit more.

"I want you to tell me everything I don't know of you already."

Mandy looked her dead in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The leaves blow past as they stand still.

"I killed people, when I was 12, in the city I used to live in."

Clover goes wide eyed.

"I kill, I killed them."

Clover saw deep into Mandy's eyes to see if she was joking... she wasn't.

"Also, you know that guy at school, Mattew Hawkins."

"The running back for the football team?"

"Yeah.."

Clover remember how he was on her date list, but Mandy but her to it... she heard they went south but had no idea what happened.

"So he's.."

Mandy crossed her arms.

"One day, he reminded me of those people I had killed, and I finally realized you can't trust anyone."

Clover shed tears as she heard Mandy's secrets.

"So there, are you satisfied, this is my past, the one you've been pleading, dying to find out, and the reason for my change... so... what are you gonna do."

Clover blinked.

"Can you still love me, even after all I told you."

Clover closed her eyes.

Mandy smirks.

"See..." Mandy goes.

"What are you stupid?"

"What?"

Clover looks her dead in the eyes.

"Of course I can still say I love you, who cares about the past."

Mandy stands in shock, she couldn't believe it.

"You can threaten me with whatever, It won't changed anything... I won't let you get away from me..."

Mandy opens her mouth in surprise, Clover is serious.

"So tell me... do you have the guts to marry anyone else now?"

Mandy stare begins to soften as she begins to chuckle.

Clover blinks.

Mandy's chuckle gets louder and louder. Soon Clover starts as well.

They both start laughing with each other.

... BAM!

Mandy bonks Clover hard on her head.

"You better believe it." Mandy goes as she turns around.

"But... ow why'd you hit me on my head."

"Shut up, now go home Clover."

Clover rubbed the top of her head, but soon stopped.

"Clover... that's it just Clover, no insult name, nothing."

Mandy turns to face her.

"We're together right, we should be treating each other with respect, so of course."

Clover smiled brightly.

Mandy blinked as Clover's face was bright like the sun.

"But you know what that means Clover."

Clover blinked.

"No more guys, and no more girls."

Clover stares at Mandy.

"Like duh of course."

"Hmm how can I be sure, after all your reputation of guy chasing concerns me."

"Hey those were different."

"Hmm, course they were." Mandy rolled her eyes.

Clover made a pout face.

"That won't work."

Clover then tried to do puppy eyes.

"That's not gonna work."

"Come on Mandy, GAA!"

Mandy bonked Clover in the side of her head and she went into the pond.

Mandy sighed.

Clover got out the pond.

"My Yukata." She goes.

Mandy has her back turned.

"Um Mandy."

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" Mandy said.

"Well... i'm waiting for my goodbye kiss."

Mandy quickly turned around.

"Your what?!"

Clover planted her lips onto Mandy's.

Mandy's eyes widen. A tear falls down.

'This... She's different...Maybe...'

Mandy soon closes her eyes.

Not far Michael, Michelle, and Erie are leaning against a wall watching the 2. But so is a certain purple hair woman along with another one.

Mandy's mother glared at the 2.

'His family won't like the news.' She thinks.

In Berverly hills.

"Are you okay with this Neymar?" Goes Sam.

They're on a lookout point at one of the parks.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?"

Neymar forms a smile.

"I realized Mandy wouldn't be happy to agree with marrying me, besides she's young, it would be unfair to tie her down before her life really took off." He says.

"Neymar." Goes Alex.

"I want her to be the happiest person in the world." He says as he turns to them.

He looks up.

"She must open her heart, and I believe the one to help her do that is Clover... hmmm, and the same for you Sam."

She blinks.

"Help Sam open her heart Alex."

Sam and Alex blink and look at each other.

Neymar forms a smile.

'It's turning into a world of Shoujo Ai' He thinks.

* * *

 **AND THERE WE GO, WASN'T TOO HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT NEVERTHELESS IT WASN'T TOO BAD, ANYWAY I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.. ALSO I'M DEALING WITH FIFA'S TEAM OF THE YEAR AT THE MOMENT SO THESE MAY BE BAD UNTIL IT'S OVER, SORRY THIS IS JUST VERY VITAL AT THE MOMENT.**

 **Starts playing: Glaring dream**


	9. Inner Sound

**Hello welcome back, the story is I guess almost halfway there, so yay, now the story is gonna go a bit off track from the anime but still following it, you'll see anyway let's begin.**

 **Starts playing: Super drive**

 **Chapter 8: Inner sound**

* * *

The door opened to the room, the bed room was just like the one in the old house.

She smiled as she saw her love laying in bed.

"Well i'm off to school Mandy." Goes Clover.

"Yeah, yeah..." Waved Mandy as she stayed in the heart shaped bed.

She then snaps her eyes wide open.

"Hey hey, how long do you think your gonna be staying here?" Mandy goes. "I don't remember allowing you to live here."

"Aw come on Mandy after all we are lovers so it's okay." Goes Clover.

She then nibbles on Mandy's right ear.

"GAH!"

"See ya later."

Clover runs out the place.

Mandy sighs as she sits up.

"Damn brat." She goes.

"Ah I remember when you were like that." Goes a voice.

"What, GAH!" Mandy jumps to standing on her bed.

She looks at a somewhat older and similar version of herself standing.

The woman smirks.

"It smells a bit like sex in here."

"... What do you want Mother." Mandy says.

"Oh come on can't I see my daughter for a change?"

Mandy gives a dull expression.

"I'm not falling for it."

Phoebe sighed.

"Well guess being kind is out of the question..."

"Mother." Mandy said sounding serious.

Phoebe paused.

"We have a lot to discuss, Amanda." Phoebe said.

At bev high.

"So we got that interview later today." Goes Alex.

"We're really going places." Sam says.

Clover has a smile as the 3 walk through the school.

But then.

"Hey clover." Goes a voice.

The 3 girls hear Clover's name and turns to see a rather fit light skin gentleman with a jersey on, representing the Beverly hills high foot ball team. He had on black jeans his hair was yellow and medium length, with blue eyes.

Clover looked the other way.

"What is it Matthew?" She goes.

"Hey I know you guys have your group thing but hear me out for a second." He goes.

She sighs.

"What is it."

"Um.. well I was hoping this weekend that you would go on a date, with me?" He goes.

She turns with a humph.

"What, did you really think coming to me after you went with Mandy wouldn't concern me?"

"What?"

"I know what you're playing at, the answer is no."

"Really..."

She nods.

"Oh come on, if it's cause of Mandy, so what, it's like you care about her way more than just some rivals or whatever." He goes.

Clover eyes widen.

"No means no Matthew."

Clover walks away.

He snaps his fingers, that wasn't suppose to happen.

Mandy has a spocky in her mouth while her Mother drinks tea.

"You've taken care of your self Mandy."

"Of course I have."

"Hmm, you may be on your own, but you still got school young lady."

Mandy stares straight ahead.

Her mother takes a breath.

"Do you love her?"

Mandy goes wide eyed.

 **Plays: Shuichi and Yuki's theme**

"What?!" She goes.

"That girl of that band, Clover I believe, they're with N.G. I saw you 2 kiss when we were at our home."

"You mean your home."

"Mandy."

Mandy sighs.

"Can you go now mother?"

"Oh come on, can't we just talk."

Mandy crosses her arms.

"We were... till you mentioned her."

Phoebe sighs.

"Amanda, when we did what we did we wanted to make sure you never felt hurt again, that guy proved that what we needed to do was the best course of action."

"But you did it without asking me, but why am I not surprised that when it failed you would come here to rope me into another."

Phoebe stands from the couch. She looks at the balcony of the place, walks near the glass and looks towards the clouds.

"That's not why i'm here."

"What?" Mandy goes.

Her mother turns to face her.

"I'm here, because of that girl."

"Hmph, I knew it, you're just another homophobe."

"So you love her?"

Mandy looks the other way.

"Amanda."

"What do you expect me to say?"

"...Either yes or no.."

Mandy leans against the couch.

"...I do.."

"What.."

"I love Clover... it's funny, I tried to be cold to her, insult her, deny her and so much, but she just won't stop... but... I can't... let her in... because... I don't want someone special ever again... that pain I can't bear..."

Phoebe place a hand on Mandy's cheek.

"But you already have Amanda..."

"You don't get it... I feel... she is different... but i'm afraid... to have a special person again..."

"Amanda.."

"She's everything someone could hope for, she has her issues but she's still amazing.."

Phoebe smiles.

"But I want to marry her on my own terms."

Her mother blinks.

"How did?"

"It's not that hard to guess."

Phoebe sighs.

"Amanda... I see... but I know one thing... this... Marina Johnson... will pay for what she has done... no one hurts my family and gets away with it, Me and Tohma will see to that."

 **Song ends**

At the studio.

"You girls ready?" Goes Mr. Sakano.

They stand and nod.

Clover then blinks at a thought.

"Actually girls, i'm gonna have to pass, I wanted to get home early for Mandy.."

"Are you sure." Goes Mr.K as he places a gun at her head.

"On second thought."

As the group were walking to the car, Mr. K and Jerry were chatting behind them.

"So Mr. K I assume, you know what your doing?" Jerry says.

"Hmm, what do you mean, i'm helping you managing your favorite spies, of course and from the looks of things quite well."

'Yes... but this... thing about Clover and Mandy... I want you to remember this..."

The 2 stop walking and face one another.

"I've watched these girls for years since they became agents, they're basically like daughters to me, not only that they are still in highschool, so this isn't just like Mr. Shindou and the rest of bad luck, remember that Mr. K."

Mr. K blinks and nods.

Jerry smiles.

"Oh, by the way how's getting them on music shock working out?" Jerry asks.

"It's going well, but a little extra push may help."

"Ah, well I see what I can do, we best get to the car."

As the group left the building beat drive were sitting at a table.

"This.. is bullshit!" Goes Marina.

"Calm down Marina, you're taking this way to far." Goes Melina.

"Screw that, that Ewing made a fool of me, and her lover too."

"But you're getting too caught up in this, just let it go please?" Goes Eva.

"No, I won't!"

.

"So your debut single is coming along nicely and you're working on a few new songs as well?" Goes the interviewer.

The 3 girls nod.

"Hey you can't go in there." Goes a group.

A girl breaks on through anyway.

"Hey, dang brat!" Goes Mr. K.

"What is she doing here?" Goes Mr. Sakano.

The spiezz blink as Eva rests her hands on the table.

"You, Clover Ewing, we need to talk alone, NOW!"

.

She has her back pinned against the wall.

"You bitch, thought you could make fun of me?!" Goes Marina.

Mandy stares.

"I'll make you and that bitch Clover pay, i'll expose you for what you are."

"Then go ahead."

"What."

Marina sees her eyes, those eyes.

"Ah, those eyes again... those eyes aren't the eyes of a writer at all, it's like... you've killed people..."

"So what if I did?"

Marina eyes widen as she steps back from Mandy.

"So what if I killed people?"

"Then... i'll expose it to the media, it will be the end of Amanda Walters."

"YOU BITCH!"

Bam! Clover breaks through the wall and smashes a hard right into Marina's face.

Mandy blinks as Clover begins to shake Marina up and down while gripping her top.

"You dirty bitch, you dare try to hurt my Mandy."

"Oh god damn it you moron, I just moved in and your already wrecking the place.' Mandy says.

Clover looks at her.

"What, I was scared that something bad was gonna happen and that's what your gonna tell me."

"Well you did put a big hole in my wall, there's a thing call a door."

Marina shakes the cobwebs out and glares.

"Grr, Amanda Walters, I don't know of your past, but I will find out what it Is and expose it for all to know, it will be the end of Amanda walters and Clover Ewing."

Clover starts chuckling.

"What's funny?" Marina goes.

"If that's the only way you have to beat me... then I pity you."

Marina widens her eyes.

She begins running through the alleyway.

"Damn that Clover, i'll make you and that ho pay." She says.

'You won't escape my wraith.'

She exits the alleyway and sees the street, then.

"Well, well, Ms, Johnson." Goes a voice.

Marina looks to her right and sees Tohma.

"Mr, Senguchi?"

Cars are going by.

"You've crossed the line."

Marina took a few steps back.

"You should have stopped at Ms, Ewing and left it at that, but your ignorance and ego blinded you."

"Uuuhh.."

"I remember a band who's lead singer took the same route, but such actions that you had committed... i'm afraid this is far worse, especially since you messed with Mandy."

He walked up to her.

"Wait... why do you care about Amanda Walters?"

"Hmm, because I care for Amanda, and so does Erie."

Marina's eyes widen.

"She means so much to him, and he does to me. If you mess with Mandy, you mess with Erie and if you mess with Erie, you mess with me, and not only that, you've upset... my in laws."

"What.."

"And now.."

A hand is placed on her shoulder from someone else. She turns to her right and sees an older like version of Mandy.

Her eyes widen as she is pushed into the street.

SSSSSKKKKKKRRRTT

Tohma looks over at Phoebe who just stares at a shaking Marina.

"This is where we part ways, good bye Ms. Johnson."

At the studio

Sam, Clover and Alex were sitting watching an interview of Tohma.

"President Senguchi, with the halt of the progress of Beat drive, what does that mean for N.G here in the U,S and the totally spiezz."

Tohma smirked.

"Today I do not talk to you as just the president of N.G. As you may know Nittle Grasper were reformed in Japan awhile ago, and Bad Luck have been making constant headlines."

The girls blink.

"With the stop of Beat drive, the spiezz will be the only ones here in the U.S supported by N.G with no competition in the label... therefore, we have decided, that the totally spiezz will be trying to reach the top in their home country against Bad Luck and eventually, Nittle Grasper."

"What?" Goes the reporters.

The girls were silent.

"In short the totally spiezz are now trying to top Bad Luck, and soon Nittle grasper will join the fray, this will be the greatest challenge for the totally spiezz as they 'defend the homefront, hence for the spiezz, this is an invasion, a test to their ability as group, course they have the home field advantage but the U,S love both Nittle grasper and Bad Luck, this will be exciting."

The spies couldn't believe what they're hearing.

"A battle of the best in N.G?!" Goes Sam.

Clover just stares.

"An invasion?" Alex says.

"A battle of the homefront?" Alex and Sam goes.

They look at Clover.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, BAD LUCK AND NITTLE GRASPER HERE IN AMERICA I'M GONNA MEET SHUUICHI'S IDOL, OH MY GOD!" She goes.

"Well someone's cheery." Goes a voice.

The girls looked and saw both Mr. K and Jerry.

"Anyway we got exciting news for you girls, we've just got you an appearance on Music shock." Jerry said.

"Music shock?" They went.

"Yep."

"The show that gives a half hour to one special guest?" Goes Clover.

"Yep, yep."

"YES, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Goes Clover.

"Well what a surprise." Goes a voice.

The 5 look and see 2 people, one with long brownish hair in a jacket, and another with short wave like hair in a suit.

"Hiroshi Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki..." Goes Sam.

"Well if it isn't the totally spiezz, great to see you 3 again." Goes Hiro.

"Indeed, nice to see you again cousin Alex." Goes Fujisaki.

Alex just rubs her head.

"Anyway we heard you guys were gonna be on Music Shock, well so are bad luck." Hiro says.

They all blink.

"Wait a second, we just came from the director's office, we're suppose to be the only... wait... Tohma did something didn't he Fujisaki?" Goes Mr. K.

"Well i'm not sure, but we are gonna appear, and so is Nittle grasper." Fujisaki said.

"Nittle Grasper?!" Goes Clover.

"Did someone call our name?" Goes a voice.

They all look at the 2 new arrivals.

A girl and a guy.

"No...way... Noriko Ukai, and ... Ryuuichi Sakuma..." Goes Clover.

Noriko noticed the 2 members of Bad Luck.

"Oh it's you 2." Goes Noriko.

"Hey." They go.

She soon sees the spiezz.

"Oh, you 3 must be the totally spiezz." She says.

Sam and Alex nod.

Clover just stands shocked.

Ryuuichi blinks at Clover, it then clicks in his mind.

"Oh wait, you must be Shuichi's new friend." He says to Clover.

Clover is speechless. She just nods.

"I'm Ryuuichi Sakuma, nice to meet... ouch!"

Noriko pulls on his ear.

"We don't have time Ryuuichi, remember we gotta prepare for the show later."

"Ah Noriko, but I wanna get to know Shuichi's new friend."

"Later." Noriko pulls him onward.

"Well we better get going too, nice to meet you 3 properly." Hiroshi says.

The 3 nod.

Him and Fujisaki walk on.

At Mandy's.

She leans in the couch holding her head.

'Hey Mandy, Mandy... hahaha...'

"...No..."

'What else are we gonna do today Ms, Tyler?'

Mandy shakes her head harder.

The smile of a little girl kept filling her mind.

"GOD DAMN IT!" She goes.

It however soon changes.

'How dare you, look what you did to my outfit.'

Mandy's eyes go wide.

"NOT THAT COME ON!"

"Mandy." Goes Phoebe.

Mandy quickly tried to regain her composure as her mom poked her head from the kitchen.

"Are you... feeling well?"

"Yes, mother."

Her mother goes back in the kitchen.

'How much longer is she gonna be here?!'

.

The girls arrive to Music shock.

"I hope you girls know that this is a new ball game." Mr. K said.

"Relax Mr. K we got this." Goes Clover.

"I agree with Mr. K Clover, you guys gotta preform at your best if you guys how to stand along side Bad Luck, and nittle grasper as well." Mr. Sakano says.

"Not only that, you girls are the only American group the N.G Label are backing, and the 2 best bands of Japan are trying to take over, I suggest you girls give your all as of now." Jerry says.

The 3 girls blink, they're very serious.

"Hey Clover." Goes a voice.

She looks and sees Shuichi and Ryuuichi walk over to her.

"Hey Shuichi, and Ryuuichi." She says with a smile.

"Ryuuichi told me you 2 met already?" Shuichi goes.

"Yeah, earlier today actually."

"She's just like how you told me Shuichi."

Clover just rubbed the back of her head.

"Well good luck with your performance." They say.

Clover waves to them, then looks at the girls.

"Let's rock." She says.

Starts playing: Overdrive by (Hitomi Harada)

Clover: Yawai hada no shita koutetsu no chi ga nagareteru, Darenimo Shirarezu, nukumori o sagasu.

Sam, Alex: Overdrive

Clover: Guuzen ka, unmei ka docchi demoii, Anata ni mata furetai.

Clover, Sam, Alex: OVERDRIVE!

Nittle grasper and Bad luck watched with serious interest.

"They're really impressive." Goes Noriko.

"Indeed, Ms, Ewing is quite the interesting girl." Goes Tohma.

.

"Right we'll take a break thank you."

The girls sat in chairs next to each other.

"Well done Clover." Goes Mr. Sakano.

"That was some good singing huh?" Goes Clover.

"The best you've been." Sam says.

"Hey." Goes a voice.

Clover looks to her right and sees Shuichi and Ryuuichi. On their knees with a note pad.

"You were amazing. Can I have your autograph." They go.

Clover blinks.

Then Noriko and Hiroshi grabbed the 2 by their ears.

"Come on Shuichi we're next." Hiro goes.

"And you need to warm up." Goes Noriko.

"Ow come on don't pull." They go.

Sam and Alex look at one another.

They then see Clover with stars in her eyes.

"They asked me for my Autograph."

"Oh brother."

..

"And we're back, and now performing next is one of Japan's hit bands Bad Luck. It's been months since they last were in the U.S but now they're back with the song that started it all."

Shuichi waves at Clover. She smiles.

"Clover, take this serious." Goes Mr. K.

She blinks. She then sees Shuichi take a deep breath.

 **Starts playing: Rage beat by bad luck.**

Shuichi: Obieta mezuki de , iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete

Clover had a smile on her face, she was hearing her idol live... but soon her smile began to fade.

Shuichi: Hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku

Her eyes widen.

Shuichi: Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni

Shuichi: Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete

Clover placed her right hand over her mouth.

Shuichi: Doko ni mo tomaranai, Mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yo

Shuichi: Furueteru shai na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte, Tadoritsuku basho e I want new world

Clover kept her mouth covered, for the whole song, she was trying to fight back tears.

'This is...' She thinks.

Once Bad luck finished, they all bowed and said thanks.

"Now up next is the great band themselves Nittle grasper."

Clover eyes widen, now from her idol, to her idol's idol.

A tear falls from her face.

.

Mandy sighed as she leaned against the couch, her low sound breathing the only noise around... yeah right.

"Mother." She says.

Her mother pokes her head from the kitchen.

"Can you please... GET OUT ALREADY!"

"Mandy..."

A knock was heard on the door.

Mandy gets up and walks to the door, she looks through the hole and then opens it.

"What is it brother?" She goes.

"You're gonna just straight say that, can't I just see my sister?" He goes.

She just stares.

'Can I come in?"

She sighs.

They're sitting on the couch.

"So... how's things?" He goes.

"Michael... what do you want?"

"Come on sis?"

She stares at him.

"Fine." He goes in defeat.

"It's mom and dad, they want me to inform you of getting another marriage arranged, this time with your permission."

Mandy blinks.

"Really?" She goes surprised.

He nods.

Mandy looks straight ahead.

"Bullshit."

"Mandy."

"I bet they already did it." She goes.

In the kitchen her mother sighs.

'No... we didn't.'

A knock was then heard on the door.

"Mandy, you home?" Goes a voice.

Mandy stood up, she ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mandy..." Goes Clover. She rests her head onto her shoulder.

"You look tired." Mandy goes. Clover looks to the couch and sees Michael.

"Hey Michael."

He waves.

"So, you've arrived." Goes a voice.

Mandy and Michael go wide eyed.

The bearer of the voice enters from the kitchen.

Clover blinks.

"You're the woman from that place..." Clover goes.

Phoebe nods.

"It's about time we formally meet Clover."

Clover blinks, she knows her name.

"I am Phoebe Walters, Mandy's mother."

* * *

 **WELL THAT WASN'T TOO BAD... IT WAS READ ABLE, ANYWAY THIS STORY MIGHT BE A BIT LONGER THAN I INTENTED IT TO BE, BUT REMEMBER ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END, LET'S HOPE IT DOESN'T END TOO SOON, but then again who said this was good... um i'll see you in the next chapter but until then, until then.**

 **Starts playing: Glaring dream**


	10. Rocking emotions

**So here we go with another chapter, I'm ready, I hope your ready, and uh I thinking of adding someone but we'll see if it works with the story anyway let's go. Warning this is nearly 10000 words.**

 **Starts playing: Super drive**

 **Chapter 9: Rocking emotion**

* * *

 **Flashback**

She stood and looked at her self in the mirror holding up the dress.

A woman walks over to her. The girl notices.

"Ah, hey you.." Goes the girl.

The woman has on a smile.

"I wanna be a fashion artist and a writer when I get older." The little girl says with a smile.

 **Flashback ends**

"Okay Ms, Walters I think that's good enough for today." Goes a woman.

Mandy is laying on a medical bed in a purple shirt with a dark jacket and black pants.

The woman goes to a computer and begins typing away.

"So... what's the situation doctor?" Mandy goes.

The woman looks at Mandy.

"Don't worry it not anything serious, rest should be good enough, however if it gets worse i'll give you a prescription." The doctor says.

Mandy sighs.

.

Sam is sitting on the couch while Clover pours some tea.

Sam looks around. The place was good. Mandy does well for herself.

Sam looks at Clover who's still pouring.

"Hey Clover..what are you doing?" Goes Sam.

"Um... pouring tea for my guest."

Sam blinks.

"You've been gone for a week Clover..."

Sam blinks as she sees a rope in front of her, she looks up and sees Clover at the top.

"Um... Clover?" She goes.

Clover begins sliding down and falls off the rope.

"So, where's Mandy?"

"She's been going out a lot lately." Goes Clover as she sits on her knees.

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"And you haven't asked her where?"

Clover blinks.

"Well, she's kind of... scary."

"...Scary?"

Clover rubbed her head. Sam shakes her head.

"That can't be it, maybe it has to do with you?"

"What, what do you mean me?"

Sam takes a sip of the tea and sighs.

"Clover, you're so easy to read sometimes."

"What do you mean?!" Clover goes as she stares at Sam. Soon Sam does the same.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you since you've got your own problems, but I think you should confront Mandy."

Clover blinks.

"Uh..."

Sam crossed her arms.

"Why were you crying?"

"What?"

"On Music Shock, when we heard Shuichi and Ryuuichi sing everyone was excited... except you."

Clover looks down to the floor.

"I... looked up to Mr. Shindou... he was my idol for the longest time... and not only that I looked up to Mr. Sakuma for inspiring my idol as well, I was happy when I sung along side shuichi, when we sung I sense his breathing, being there in person made me think, oh my god... i'm singing alongside Shuichi Shindou right now... I loved every second of it... but.. it was different this time... he felt so far away..."

"So you hated admitting it."

Clover blinks as she looks at Sam.

"The time for idolizing is at an end, you know that better than anyone." Sam says.

Clover stands and looks out to the balcony, towards the sky.

"I'm scared of singing... I don't really understand it my self.. but I can't help it."

Sam stands next to Clover, she bonks her on the head.

"You moron.. Clover we're the totally spiezz, we're the American band of N.G's that's going to succeed, and not only that Mr. K is with us, so that means we stand a chance of being just as good as Bad Luck and Nittle grasper... also meaning you can be as good as Mr. Shindou and Mr. Sakuma, and we're the only ones who can compete with them."

"Sam..."

"And out of all of us, You got the best vocal in all of the united states, have confidence."

"But Sam... what about.."

"Me and Alex don't mind not having a lead every now and then, what matters is that we go far together."

A little smile appears on Clover's face.

She sighs.

"I've met Mandy's mother."

"Well, good for you."

Clover stares.

"Is that all you have to say?!"

Sam just smiled.

.

The 3 were standing in a park. Mandy crossed her arms.

"What's this about?" She goes.

Mr. K stared.

"Ms, Walters, what did you think of Clover's performance on last week's Music Shock."

Mandy glared a bit harsh.

"I saw what happened... and your face tells me you caused it."

"And your face tells me seeing your lover crumble has hurt you so."

Jerry just stood next to them. Making sure things don't go too far.

"We both care for Clover, and from that our interests can both be achieved if we work together."

Mandy looks over at Jerry and back at Mr. K.

"If you want her back, talk to her yourself. It has nothing to do with me."

She turns and walks away annoyed.

Jerry looks at Mr. K who makes a little flashy smile.

Jerry sighs.

"Wait." They go.

Mandy stops.

"The one struggling the most here is Clover herself, she's desperately thing to catch up to Shuichi and Ryuuichi... with just one little push we feel she will break through, but it's not money or singing ability..." K goes.

Mandy looks at him.

He pulls out a pair of tickets.

"It's this."

.

"Oh well come back Mandy."

Mandy shut the door behind her and saw Clover packing things away.

"What are you doing?" She goes.

"Well since totally spiezz are now battling against Bad Luck, and Nittle Grasper, I've decided to put away everything that reminds me of Shuichi and Ryuuichi."

Mandy blinked.

"That's stupid, by doing that you're reminding..."

Mandy blinks as a bullet goes past her.

Clover looks at the girl.

"Mandy are you okay?" Goes Clover.

Mandy blinks.

Clover notices a hole on the wall.

"Is that a bullet hole?" Goes Clover. She walks over and examines it.

"I don't think so." Goes Mandy as she rests her hands on it.

She then looked Clover in her eyes.

"Now, you were saying no more, Shuichi and Ryuuichi."

Clover nodded.

"Hey don't fret, remember you got me."

Clover blushed.

"Mandy you're being very nice today."

Mandy blushed.

"Don't get the wrong idea."

BANG BANG.

"Hey someone's shooting at us!" Goes Clover, she runs to the wall and leans against it, she checks to see where there could be a possible angle to get shot from.

... Mr.K's on a rooftop.

Mandy sighed.

"Fine i get it."

Mandy walked behind Clover who was now standing in the open.

She held her from the back.

"I heard your Album will be coming out soon?" She says.

"Yeah..."

"If you sell a million copies i'll take you here."

Mandy shows her 2 white color tickets.

"These... are tickets to ishima amusement park." She goes.

I'M NOT DOING DISNEY, I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ELSE OVER THERE

Clover looked at her.

"You'll take me?" Goes Clover.

Mandy smirked.

"Why not, you're always busy, and the chances we mostly have to be together is around school, so i think it'll be a great place for a date... Clover?" Goes Mandy.

Clover is shivering, hearts in her eyes, her hands are around her covered pussy.

"A trip to Ishima Amusement Park with Mandy... a date.. with Mandy once we hit a million, aaaaaahhhh!" Moaned Clover. It was like a dream.

"I change my mind..." Says Mandy. Course, Clover's in her own world.

The next day at the studio.

Sam, Alex, Mr. Sakano, Jerry all blink. Clover was standing in front of them with a poster.

"Right so our Album drops in less than 2 months, and when it drops the totally spiezz will, aim for a million."

Sam and Alex blink.

"Mr. k, did you have something to do with this?" Goes Sakano.

Mr. K just laughed. Jerry sighed.

The girls were now recording their new music video, the song. Haruka Kanata.

Course we all know it's by Asian Kung fu generation, please don't sue i'm doing it for the story man... i know im fucked...

Clover: Fumikomu ze akuseru kake,hiki wa nai sa sou dayo. Yoru wo nukeru

Clover: Nejikomu sa saigoni sashi hiki zero sa sou dayo

Clover,Sam, Alex: Hibi wo kezuru

Clover: Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

Clover: todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

Clover, Sam, Alex: iki isoide shiboritotte

Clover: Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

Clover, Sam, Alex: Ubaitotte tsukandatte

Clover: kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

Clover: Daraka motto motto motto Haruka kanata

Clover: Fumikomu ze akuseru kake, hiki wa nai sa sou dayo. Yoru wo nukeru

Clover: Nejikomu sa saigoni sashi hiki zero sa sou dayo

Clover,Sam, Alex: Hibi wo kezuru

Clover: Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

Clover: todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

Clover, Sam, Alex: iki isoide shiboritotte

Clover: Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

Clover, Sam, Alex: Ubaitotte tsukandatte

Clover: kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

Clover: Daraka!

Clover, Sam, Alex: Haruka Kanata

Clover: Itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo

Clover: Nuritsubusu no sa shiroku

Clover, Sam, Alex: Shirou

 **Song ends**

Mandy's drawing out her latest design while Clover massages her legs.

"Who knew they would need us to run that much... i'm surprise i'm not sick." Goes Clover.

Mandy looks at her. She does look a bit bad. Seeing this makes Mandy feel a bit hurt.

"Well don't over do it okay." Mandy says.

"Well we can't stop now, especially if we want to sell a million copies... and then we'll go on our date to Ishima park..."

Mandy makes a low grunt or hmph noise... one that Clover didn't like.

"Hey you promise me dang it!"

"Of course you damn brat!" Mandy goes.

Clover jumps. She looks down.

Mandy places her right hand on her head.

"Hey Mandy are you okay."

A type of head pain began to impact Mandy, she tried to shake the thought but it was getting rough.

She places both hands on her head and closes her eyes.

"Mandy!"

She snaps her eyes open from the shout, it was annoying, just like her head pain.

"Oh for fucks sakes do you have to be so FUCKING LOUD!"

Clover was silent.

Mandy widen her eyes at her action.

"Sorry.." She goes.

A beep is heard.

It's Clover's phone.

She looks at it. She groans.

"That Matthew Hawkins, can't he just take a hint?"

Mandy's eyes widen.

She places her hands on her head and grunted louder.

"Mandy!" Clover stands up and bumps into the coffee table. She falls down in pain.

"Ow!"

Mandy's eyes widen as Clover holds her right leg.

She quickly went over and kneel near her.

Mandy could see the discomfort on Clover's face. She shouldn't walk for the rest of the night.

"Come on, i'll carry you to bed." Said Mandy.

"No i'm fine."

 **Starts playing: Yuki's theme (or maybe Haruka Kanata... i'll stop)**

"I'm not joking, come on."

"You come on!" Goes Clover.

Mandy blinks.

"Why are you being so kind right now, it's not like you Mandy."

Mandy looks down. With no way to immediately respond. She has barely shown loads of kindness but...

"Mandy.."

"It's... just... everything that you've been through was cause of me, and now it's happening again."

"Mandy?"

Mandy looks Clover straight in her eyes.

"Matthew's hitting on you."

"Yeah... but i always turn him down, i'm with you after all."

Tears begin to fall down Mandy's face. She looks back down.

"Mandy... are you crying?"

Mandy tries to look away to hide her tearing face.

"Mandy..."

"I love you."

Clover blinks.

"What?"

Mandy faces her again.

"I love you Clover, you're a wonderful girl... after everything you're still here with me, i never experienced what i have now with anyone else... and of all people it's the girl that was a pain in my ass."

Clover blinks with some tears.

"I really want to be with you Clover, i do... in fact i think if asked... i'd Marry you.."

"Mandy..."

"That feeling, of someone special... i was scared... scared to love again... i didn't want to feel that pain.. but with you... i'm not afraid... it's different... i want you in my life.. I love you Clover, I love you."

Clover felt like she was in heaven. Or a dream, either way, it was amazing.

Clover then kisses Mandy. It lasts for a few moments before she parts her lips.

"I know."

Mandy blinks.

"What?" Goes Mandy.

"I've known you loved me since that night we 1st made love."

The image of her saying those words on that quickly come and go.

"But... i thought you were..."

"I almost missed it... and i'm glad i didn't, you already know i love you, and now you know that i know you already love me..."

And right there for the 1st time in a while, Mandy smiled. She smiled, not smirk, a cocky grin, a perfect, happy smile.

The 2 stood and hugged one another.

They stood for what felt like forever.

They look deep into each others eyes and then kissed once more, this time with more passion.

Before long, Mandy carried Clover to the bed room and laid her on the bed.

The 2 begin kissing once more.

Mandy kissed Clover's neck and got a good moan in response. The moan had a good impact on Mandy's arousal.

Mandy was now groping her breasts.

"I see they've gotten bigger."

All Clover could do was moan, it was so good.

Mandy took off her top and soon so did Clover, the 2 went back at their make out session as they took off each other's pants.

The 2 were now on their knees on the bed, admiring each other's shape.

Clover's red and Mandy's Purple bra's soon pressed against one another as the 2 girls did a little foreplay before they got into it.

Mandy had a little smile, Clover improved.

The girls made a little giggle then kissed one another. Mandy then laid Clover down and pulled off her panties, soon Mandy did the same.

Mandy began to rub Clover's clit while sucking on her breasts.

"Ah ah, Man...dy.." Moaned Clover. "OOOh aaaahh.."

Mandy had a smile, she could feel Clover shake.

Soon Mandy took Clover's right and placed it on her pussy.

"Don't forget meee, oh." Goes Mandy as Clover was getting in and fingering her pussy.

Mandy and Clover blushed into each other's eyes.

They kiss.

Mandy soon brings Clover on top and gropes her ass. Clover moans.

They continue to kiss, just enjoying the feel, the touch of each other's body.

Soon Clover takes the wheel and places her pussy against Mandy's.

She starts the grind.

"Mandy, Mandy.."

Mandy bit her lip, she was enjoying this so much. She grabs the nipples of her woman and pulls on them. Clover let out a moan of pain and pleasure.

Mandy felt the pace pick up.

"Clover.." Moaned Mandy.

Clover stopped. Mandy stared at the girl.

"Why'd you stop?" Goes Mandy.

Clover had tears.

"Clover?"

"You, moaned my name..."

Mandy had a blush.

"Um are you troubled by that?"

"No, it... it makes me happy..."

"Clover, AAAAAHHH!"

Clover went fast, very fast, like how she was running on get in or get on... maybe even faster. The pace was so fast that...

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Goes Mandy...

"SO AM I..." Goes Clover.

"Clover..."

"Mandy..."

"I LOVE YOU!" They both go as they climax, soon during the climax Mandy pulls Clover deep in for a kiss.

So much of their juice is on the bed.. but they can always clean it later.

Mandy watched as Clover laid on her.

She stuck her fingers in her pussy. Clover goes wide eyed.

"We're not done yet." Mandy says. Clover blushes deep red.

And so they go on for at least another hour, by now they lost track of the amounts of time they've came.

Now they were cuddling with one another.

"Clover..." Goes Mandy.

"Yes Mandy."

"When i moaned your name, you said you were happy, why?"

Clover looked at her, purple meeting blue.

"When you're having sex, you're usually deep into your feelings, so when you moan someone's name it means that you lusted for them or love them the most... so when you moaned my name, i truly knew that you love me."

Mandy blinked, she never thought of that to be honest.

"I always thought people do that, just to make that other person feel special... now that i think about it..." A smile appears on Mandy's face.

"When i said your name, you were on my mind, and there's no one else i'd rather be making love to than you."

Clover smiled.

"Not even David."

Mandy caressed her cheek.

"Not anyone else in existence... because i love you Clover, and now that we confirmed that, there's only one thing to do." Mandy gets out of the bed and walks to her dresser, she gets a box.

She goes and sits on one knee.

"Man..dy."

Mandy knew the choice she was about to make, if it was to be someone, it had to be Clover.

"Clover... i love you, you've truly changed me... to be honest... i did have a little something for you since the day we've met, but you were just such a pain that i didn't act on it, not only that they were many thing going on, and now i'm happy again, with you i feel like i can move on from the pain, with you, i can smile once again."

Tears enters both their eyes.

"Mandy..."

"Clover Ewing, would you marry me."

Mandy opens the box, it's a moissanite ring.

 **Okay apparently moissanite isn't a real word to or whatever i'm using on the site while i edit this, no bashing but wtf it annoys me so much when this happens i even copy and pasted the word in, sorry just it's annoying.**

Clover blinked.

"You said... my last name...Man...dy..."

Mandy looked at Clover right into her eyes, Clover felt the look, she felt the emotions in the girl.

"Why'd you say would?"

Mandy looked down.

"To be honest, i don't think anyone should be with me, i'm not exactly stable as some would say, i'm not the old Mandy i used to be, and i know i won't, but at least i can move ahead thanks to you..."

A smile appears on Clover's face.

"So..."

"Yes."

Mandy widens her eyes.

"What?"

"Yes... i would... and i will marry you Mandy."

A smile, a lovely smile appears on Mandy's face. She brings Clover deep into a kiss.

Mandy then places the ring on Clover's ring finger.

They then embrace one another.

Then a knock was on the door.

Mandy and Clover blinked.

"Who could be here at this time?" Goes Mandy.

She walks out to the door in her underwear, with a nearly bare naked Clover not far behind her though her legs are a bit of an annoyance, she at least had almost on her panties. But she rushed out for Mandy.

Mandy annoyed, opened the door fast.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT..."

Mandy blinked at the 2 people in the door.

"Well, well looks like it was a bad time?" Goes the person.

Mandy raises an eyebrow and notices her clothing. Clover blinks at the 2nd person behind the 1st person.

"Whatever, what is it mother. and who's this?" Goes Mandy.

"Mom?" Goes Clover.

Mandy looks at Clover then at the person behind her mother.

It was Stella.

There was silence between the 4.

"Well aren't you gonna let us in, or do you not mind exhibitionism?" Goes Phoebe.

Mandy sighed, she let them in, but as soon as she shut the door. She realized. She and Clover were barely covered.

'Whatever i'm not in the mood to change.' Mandy thinks.

The 2 daughters sat on the couch adjacent to their mothers.

Silence fills the air.

Clover was red on her face, being bra and topless, and still a bit wet from early.

"So, what's this about?" Goes Mandy.

"You should know already."

Mandy raises an eyebrow.

"We've been talking with each other lately, me and Stella here were just waiting for the right moment."

"What moment..." Goes Mandy.

Phoebe crosses her arms.

"Your marriage."

Mandy quickly stood up.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'LL WED WHEN I'M READY!" Mandy goes.

Stella and Clover stare at the girl.

"Calm down, i told you we'd ask for your permission, besides you've already agreed on it."

Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"You're marrying her." Phoebe points to Clover.

Clover and Mandy blinks.

"How...what..huh?" They go.

"I knew one day if you 2 continued to go on, you would pop the question, so I've been catching up with Stella just waiting."

Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"Catching up..." Goes Mandy.

Phoebe places a hand on Stella's hand.

"We're old friends." Goes Phoebe.

Mandy and Clover just stare. Especially at the motion of the hand that was on Stella's.

"Now then, i can clearly see the ring on your finger Clover." Goes Phoebe.

Clover looked at the ring, it was bright.

"I recognize the stone, moissanite. I always wanted one more than Diamond." Phoebe said.

The stone was more bright than diamond not to mention cheaper. Everyone's always on about Diamond, Diamond, Diamond.

"Um great... so..." Goes Mandy trying to get her mom to wrap up so she can cuddle with Clover as they fall asleep.

Who doesn't enjoy a good cuddle.

"Right, Clover your band's album will be coming out soon correct?" Goes Phoebe.

Clover nodded.

"We've wanted to ask you 2 if you would have the wedding a month after release?" Goes Stella.

Mandy and Clover blink.

"Yes, with a successful album debut, we could even announce the wedding shortly after publicly if you'd like... then no one would ever trouble you 2." Phoebe goes.

Mandy looks at Clover then back at the 2 women.

"We'll think about it." Mandy says.

Phoebe nods and looks at her watch.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your night Amanda." Phoebe goes as she and Stella stand up. Phoebe heads over to the door.

"By the way, you 2 have courage to be near naked in front of your parents." Phoebe joked as she exited the door.

Mandy and Clover say nothing.

Stella looks at Clover, then at Mandy.

"Take care of my girl." She says with a smile.

She head out. Phoebe wraps a arm around her,

Mandy and Clover look at one another.

"Shall we go back to cuddling now?" Goes Mandy.

"You.. want to?" Goes a surprised Clover.

Mandy nods.

She then picks Clover up and takes her to the bedroom, she then lays her down and soon joins her. They decide to take off all their clothes like before and now are holding each other close.

"I love you Mandy."

"I love you too Clover... and i'll make sure that dick Matthew fucks off."

Clover looks at Mandy. She smiles.

They kiss and then goes to sleep.

 **Song ends**

.

She was reaching her climax, she looked at the picture of Alex in her bikini on her dresser.

"Alex, i'm cumming!"

Soon she came.

Sam took some breaths as she finishes her orgasm. She looks at her hand.. she sighs at the semen.

"What person could love me?" She tears up. Sam looked at herself in one of her dresser mirrors. There she sees her lower half, a near foot long dick.

She has tears in her eyes, but soon she shakes her head. She has to be strong.

A knock was on her door. She quickly puts on her pants.

"Coming." She goes.

She goes to her door, it's Harry.

"Yeah Harry."

"Alex's here." He goes.

Sam nods, he leaves.

She goes and puts away the bikini pic of Alex. She then heads out her to greet her friend who's waiting downstairs.

'At least one of us can be with someone we love.' Thinks Sam.

A few days have past since that night, everything was going nice...

"That annoying Matthew." Goes Clover.

It was evening time, Mandy was in her bra and panties and so was Clover.

Mandy was typing away at her laptop, her next story.

Mandy looks and sees a sighing Clover.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Goes Mandy.

Clover looks over at her.

Clover rubs the back of her head.

"Ya know already..."

"He made a post didn't he."

Clover nodded.

"Let me guess, something about you and him, a romantic date, a much better lover than the guys you had before right?"

Clover nodded.

"Hmm."

Clover walks over to Mandy.

"What story ya writing?"

Mandy smirks.

"It's a shoujo ai about 2 girls from prestigious families and both are put into a contest against 10 other girls.. they have the ability to control these weapons called children, and the wielders of them are called Hime."

Clover nods.

"By the way, this is a spin off."

"A spin off."

Mandy nodded.

"But now i'm working on another one where a girl fights for the hand of another in a tournament series."

Clover wrapped her arms around her love.

"You write loads of lesbian stuff don't ya?" Goes Clover.

Mandy has a little smirk.

"Maybe..."

Clover kisses Mandy's cheek.

Mandy was now laying in the bed, she was looking at the ring she had gotten... from Clover after she gave Clover hers.

It was just like Clover's, moissanite. Mandy flashed a smile.

"I see that smile there." Goes Clover.

Mandy blushes red and looks away.

Clover brought her near naked body next to Mandy.

Mandy sighed as she put away the ring.

She looked back at Clover who was sleeping, she flashed a little smile.

"I'll make him understand no means no." Mandy said lowly as she kissed her forehead.

A little smile appears on Clover's face. But Mandy didn't see.

The next day.

Clover was dressed in her red and white skirt, another boring day of school.

She sighed as she ate her breakfast, some toast and eggs.

Mandy was already up and prepared it for her, she of course ate as well.

Mandy was standing at the door dressed in a black skirt and purple shirt.

She saw a look of worry on Clover's face.

Mandy sighed.

"What's with the face?" She goes.

Clover looks over at her.

"Nothing... just... are you coming today?"

Mandy blinked. She saw a face of concern, but Clover soon, looked back at her food and continued.

Mandy took a breath, she had made her decision.

"Tell Sam and Alex you have a ride for school." Mandy goes.

Clover raised an eyebrow.

"Um... why, and how?"

Mandy walked over and placed a hand where Clover's ring was.

"I'll be taking you."

Clover blinked, but she soon smiled brightly.

"I LOVE YOU MANDY!" Goes Clover as she hugs her.

Mandy blushes red.

Sam and Alex had entered her car, Sam got a text.

"Clover sent a text, she says she already has a ride." Goes Sam with an eyebrow.

"Really?" Goes Ale

"That's what it says."

Alex shrugged as she got in the car.

Sam looks down at the ground.

"Mandy... i'm sorry for those time were we disliked each other."

Mandy was driving a black camero (i don't know cars), Clover had a red face as Mandy drove.

Silence fills the car.

"Um...uh..."

"There's no need for small talk." Goes Mandy.

"What... well i guess your right..."

Mandy looked and saw a face that she didn't like, one of concern and confusion.

"Don't worry about Matthew okay." Goes Mandy.

Clover heard the tone, the tone of someone caring. She nodded with a smile.

They soon arrived at the school, course no one noticed them, they decided to break apart for the moment.

Clover walked through the halls and soon the girls.

"Hey Sam, Alex." Goes Clover.

The 2 girls wave. They were soon on their way to 1st period.

"So, how was the drive with Mandy?" Goes Sam.

Clover blinked.

"What?"

"Who else would give you a ride Clover. and on short notice." Goes Alex.

Clover rubbed the back of her head.

"It was a lot quite than i wanted it to be..."

"Hey it's you 3." Goes a voice.

The 3 girls look and saw Eva Howard, and Melina Perse.

"You girls..." Goes Clover.

They looked down and saw them holding each other's hand tight.

They look back at them.

Melina gives a thumbs up,

The spiez blink.

"Show bad luck what for." She says.

And with that the 2 head to class, course it wasn't a nice walk with some judging eyes.

Clover felt bad for those 2 girls, they seemed to been just pawns to Marina. Shame.

The girls head to class and yes, Mandy was there.

Soon the day was half way done.

The girls sat at their table.

"Say since our album is coming soon, should we prepare like... an extra song before hand?" Goes Alex.

The 2 girls look at her.

"I got one in the works." Clover said.

She shows the 2 girls some paper.

"The song is called distance, i got it in english and japanese... but.. not done yet, but at least the chorus is done." Clover said.

They girls nod.

Soon the day was over, they were walking out of their last class.

"Hey Clover, Sam, Alex." Goes a voice.

They look. It was David, in a green shirt with a blue jacket and pants.

"Hey David."

He shows a smile.

"So, you girls are real rock stars huh?"

They all nod.

"Well i'll be sure to buy your album right away as soon as it comes out." He says.

The girls just rubbed the back of their heads. David's a cool dude.

He looks at a clock.

"Well got some important business to handle, see you guys."

"See ya."

David's a nice guy, funny how the 3 were crushing on him, but now... no longer... great.

The girls went to their lockers and emptied them out then.

"Hey Clover." Goes a voice.

"Oh for fucks sakes." She goes.

She looks to her right it's Matthew.

"So, i know you're probably busy today, but tonight, and the weekend, how about a break with Bev high's amazing running back."

Clover rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're an amazing running back, cause you kept running back towards the same result which is a NO." Clover crosses her arms. "Matter of fact, why don't run back to no chance in hellsvill, and fuck off, no means no Matthew, how about you go your so call line of girls who are dying for a chance to date you!"

The guy blinks, that was too much.

"Is this about Mandy?"

Clover froze.

"So you guys are friends now huh?"

She looks the other way.

"Come on, this is annoying Clover, i know you want a date, so just let Mandy go and follow your heart. Me." He said.

"Do you want to get bitch slapped?!"

"Geez Clover, what am i doing wrong?"

"Mandy."

He raises an eyebrow.

"So it is cause of Mandy, she's not stable ya know, in fact thats why we didn't work out so well, she let her ego get in the way of us." He takes Clover's hand. "But you and me, we're perfect, we popular, good looking and fit, i'm star football player, your a rockstar in the making, we're special, and Mandy's a soon to fall writer and fashion artist."

SLAP!

Matthew rubbed his left cheek.

Clover was angry.

"Don't you dare talk of MY MANDY LIKE THAT! She's a way better person than you anyday!"

A smirk appears on his face.

"So the rumors, are true huh?"

Clover froze.

"Well well, she has you on her little finger huh, well too bad for her, she made her end when her big fashion event failed."

Clover raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

Matthew put up his hands.

"I'm not saying anymore, unless i get that date." He goes.

Clover grit her teeth.

"Clover." Goes a voice. It's Sam and Alex.

Clover turns to looked at them.

"Hey we're still talking." He goes.

He places a palm on Clover's shoulder and turned her to get her attention.

"Hey!" Goes a voice.

Clover looks and sees David. And Arnold who pops up from behind him.

"What are doing Matthew?" He goes.

"Nothing that concerns you, and your little friend over there." Went an annoyed Matthew. Arnold looked as serious as David. Soon some students began to gather. Clover didn't like this.

David furrowed his brow.

Matthew showed a cocky smirk.

"Um..." Clover couldn't talk.

"It's alright Clover baby, no words are needed." He goes.

"Like hell she's your girl mate." Goes a voice.

The one there looked and saw a boy with blond hair in a blue jumper in black jeans.

Sam, Alex, Clover blinked.

"Harry?" They go. He just smiled.

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Clover didn't like the scene as much as she would have enjoyed showing off a bit, now isn't the time, at all... she had to get away from Matthew.

"Could this get worse?" She goes.

Soon a small crowd appears.

"Oh great it did, but not nightmare..." She paused, hoping she didn't say enough for it to escalate.

Then a person in a black skirt and purple shirt saw the scene. She sighed, but her eyes widen at a certain person.

"That fucker."

Clover was nervous, she was nervous.

"Well Clover, look how many stopped to see us together." Goes Matthew as he took her hand in his. Clover didn't want this of course.

'Shit this isn't good, i need to move before.'

Matthew planted a kiss on her, she went wide eye and was about to throw up.

'EW, NO NO NO, This is bad real bad.'

He parted his lips from hers with a cocky smile.

Some girls made some sounds, while the guys showed faces of jealousy.

Clover then coughed, she even spat and rubbed her tongue with her free hand.

'Okay this has been a nightmare, at least Mandy...'

Spoke too soon she did as someone saw the kiss and you know who it is.

She froze, she froze as she saw her appear from the crowd. Soon everyone paused.

Mandy was standing, looking at Matthew, holding Clover's hand in his, least it wasn't her ring hand.

The students began to whisper.

Mandy had saw the kiss, and she was angry, not at Clover, at Matthew for forcing his lips onto her.

Clover look at the eyes of Mandy's, it was like a whole other person, she was stunned into silence, no she must speak.

"Mandy...um.."

Mandy took a breath. She flashes a smile with her teeth.

"Hello My."

She forms a air heart.

"Girlfriend."

Everyone there paused. Did she just say girlfriend?

Clover blinked. What is Mandy...

"I mean, my fiance."

She pretends fire a gun and makes a kissy face with a wink with her left eye.

She walks to Clover and wraps her arm around her.

Matthew stumbles back.

"The hell?!" He goes. "What is this?!"

Everyone looks on, confused and stunned.

"What are you deaf, Clover's my fiance."

The students all began whispering a bit louder. Arnold looked stunned and a bit sad, David looked surprised, Harry had a smile. So did Sam and Alex. Eva and Melina were there as well, and they just smiled.

"Bullshit, she's your fiance!?" He goes.

Mandy smirked at him. She takes her ring hand along with Clovers and flashed them both.

"Check these hands boy."

Everyone saw the rings, they were a matching set.

Matthew shook his head.

"No, no... this is a joke." He goes.

"Oh, don't believe me, alright." Goes Mandy. She soon flashes a devilish smirk. Clover begins to feel worried as she notices the smirk.

"I'll show you." She goes. She faces Clover with a smile.

"Um Mandy...-"

Mandy plants her lips smoothly onto her girls lips, the kiss takes Clover's breath away.

Mandy begins putting lots of passion into the kiss and soon Clover is overtaken by the kiss, and begins to do the same, soon they are feeling each other up.

Everyone eyes widen as the 2 girls forgot where they were.

Matthew grit his teeth, David was silent, Arnold's glasses were getting foggy(i forget does he wear glasses) Eva and Melina bit their lips, Harry just rubbed his head. Alex and Sam felt a little hot.

Mandy was getting more and more into it. Soon it was like she was trying to fuck Clover, she pressed Clover hard against the locker, placed her leg under her panties, and began rubbed the mess out of Clover, though the crowd weren't paying attention there.

Mandy then grope Clover's butt getting a moan from her. Everyone just saw how passionate they were being, it was legit like lovers.

After about a minute Mandy stopped, Clover's breath was labored like and her face was red.

"There, now i saw that little thing you did Matthew, just know this." Mandy went as Clover moved from the locker.

Mandy had a naughty smirk as she took Clover from behind and grabbed her breasts.

Matthew, no everyone went wide eyed.

"Mandy!" Goes Clover.

"Yes love?"

Clover bit her lip.

"Don't you think you're doing too much..." She goes.

"Oh so you don't want it?" Goes Mandy.

Clover was silent with her blush.

"Not...here..."

Matthew grit his teeth.

"Why not, don't you want this annoying asshole to leave you alone?"

Matthew looked between the 2. Everyone just stood.

"Yes, but... i don't want us to get in trouble." Clover said.

"With what?"

"Your hands Mandy..."

Mandy closed her eyes with a smirk. She then tugged on Clover's nipples.

Clover bit her lip in pleasure.

"Alright, but we'll continue this later." Mandy goes, she looks directly at Matthew.

"In my house, and on my bed." Mandy went.

Clover nodded.

"Now Matthew, understand, Clover is my woman now, i suggest you stay away if you want to keep your football career." Mandy said.

Matthew froze. He soon walks off.

Mandy looked at the crowd.

"Same for all of you, even you 2." Mandy goes directly to David and Arnold.

They put their hands up.

Mandy sighs as she now holds Clover romantically. She has her left hand on her left hip, Mandy gazes deeply into Clover's eyes.

Clover is silent.

"Sorry, i guess i went a little over board huh?" Goes Mandy.

Clover couldn't speak, her breath was stolen. But she needed to.

"Mandy..."

"Shh, no need to speak my love." Mandy said as she caressed Clover's cheek.

The crowd made a little aw soon, it was kind of cute.

Mandy sighed.

"I have to go now, i'll see you later Clover."

Mandy gave Clover a peck on her lips and walked on.

Everyone was just silent.

But soon the crowd got around Clover.

Clover put her hands up.

"Wha, wait a minute."

"Clover how long you guys been dating?"

"Well uh..."

"Is this really not a prank or a joke..."

"Um..."

"Clover.."

"Clover.."

"EY!" Goes Sam and Alex.

The crowd looks at them.

"Leave her be!" Goes Sam.

The crowd soon froze, Sam looked dead serious. The crowd soon left.

Clover sighed.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded.

"Um shouldn't we be getting to the studio?" Goes Alex.

"Um you guys go ahead i'm gonna see Mandy before i come."

Sam and Alex blink.

"Sure that we'll see you today there?" Asked Sam. After that little heated make out session, Clover and Mandy might just fuck the day away.

Clover looked to her side.

"Fine, just don't be long Clover." Goes Sam.

Clover nods and off she goes.

"You know we could have drove her there." Goes Alex.

Sam nods.

"Well, we should be going." Goes Sam. Alex nods with a smile. God that smile.

Sam fought to control a blush, she was keeping her feelings controlled and down, but after that scene, she's not doing to well.

Clover quickly made it back to Mandy's place, she unlocked the door, and 1st went to turn on the t,v.

"Mandy."

She checks the kitchen, nothing, she checks her study nothing. The bathroom, nothing, she stops at the bedroom and sees a big lump.

She bits her lip.

"Mandy i'm home early!..."

She lands on the lump with a smile, only to see an outfit... that she put on.

It was a maid outfit, it was white on the top, but black underneath.

"What is this, Mandy got me playing dress up." Goes Clover.

She then hears something at the door.

"Oh, Mandy."

She runs with a smile on her face.

"Mandy, welcome home my..." She pauses halfway, she hears a group of people outside, she blinks.

"Ms. Walters, are you home, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

Clover stepped back and looked at the t.v, reporters were right outside the door.

She went to the balcony and looked over...

"Hey someone's up there."

Clover quickly went against the railing, hiding.

"Oh no... if Mandy comes home now..."

Meanwhile

Mandy sighed as she stood at the pharmacy.

"Thank you for waiting Ms. Walters, here's your medicine."

"I'm reporting here on site of the residence of Ms. Walters who is believed to have Clover Ewing the lead vocalist, guitarist, song writer of N.G rising American band the totally spiezz, we have reports that someone was spotted on the balcony, it is still unknown if it's Ms. Walters or Ms. Ewing." Goes a reporter on the t.v.

Mandy looked at the t.v and just stared.

She walked out of the pharmacy.

At the studio.

Sam and Alex were looking over the song Clover made, understanding the music pattern and all.

Jerry sat at the table in the middle of the room with a tea at hand, Mr. Sakano was asleep.

Then comes in Mr.K with a grin.

"Hey, you guys seen the news." He goes.

Mr. Sakano hearing Mr. K wakes up.

"Huh what?" He goes.

"The news?" Goes Jerry, Sam and Alex.

Mr. K turns on the T.V.

It was a news report.

"Amanda Walters is a famous writer and fashion artist, who has the attention of males and females from highschool, college, adulthood, and even some in middle and elementary. But what makes Clover Ewing the ideal partner for Ms. Walters?" Goes a woman.

Sam just stared wide eyed.

"Clover Ewing is the lead vocalist, guitarist, and song writer for N.G's new rising american rock/multi genre band the totally spiezz, their single Overdrive hit 16 on the cd rankings when it was released, they've gain a lot of attention recently."

Sam furrowed her brow.

"What's going on here?" She goes.

"More on the 2, students at Beverly hills High have confirmed their strange relation with one another, however they say it's more between classmate and rivals than romance." Goes the woman.

Clover tried to call Mandy, nothing.

"Come on Mandy please pick up." She goes.

Then more noise can be heard from outside. Clover looks back at the T.V.

"We now have confirmation that Amanda Walters has returned home."

"Excuse us Ms, Walters."

"Ms. Walters."

Clover girt her teeth,

She couldn't let them just hassle her.

She wasn't.

She bolted out the door.

"HEY!" She goes.

The reporters all saw her.

"Excuse us Ms. Ewing is it true that you're in a relationship with Ms. Walters?"

"Excuse us."

"HEY, SHUT UP, GET OUT OF HERE!" She goes. "Anyone who messes with Mandy answers to me!... aw shit."

They circle all around her.

"Ms. Ewing, Ms. Ewing."

"Um uh..."

"How long have you 2 been together?"

"Well um.."

"Is that a ring?"

"Um..."

Clover should have stayed in.

She was completely not prepared for this.

'What have i done?' She thought.

It was now a mess, one that she needed to figure out how to get out off... but then.

Mandy takes her right hand and places it at Clover's waist.

Clover blinks. She looks at Mandy who now uses her left hand to straight her face out.

Mandy smiled.

"We're Girlfriends, we're lovers."

Mandy then kisses Clover.

Every single reporter there were caught off guard by the kiss.

Clover blushed red, but soon her feelings over took her and she closed her eyes.

She let the kiss over take her, soon the kiss was broken, and Clover looked like she was about to faint.

She dropped her head onto Mandy's shoulder.

Mr. Sakano just stared at the T.V.

"Did she just say... lovEEEEEERRRRSS!" He goes in a spinning panic.

Sam just glared at the T.V.

"Yes we are together, this things happen more often these days, such events should be cherished whether it's in stories or in real life, love comes in all shapes and sizes. Besides many love a pair of lesbians, there's no need to hide what we feel for one another."

Clover just blushed red.

Mandy looks at Clover's face.

"You're alright my love." Goes Mandy.

"What..."

"You look rather red."

"Ah...well... you just kissed me out of the blue like..."

"Ah i see, forgive me dear."

Mandy and Clover lock eyes.

Clover blushed redder.

"Every time i look into your eyes i feel faint."

Mandy smiled.

"Save the sweet talk for tonight." Mandy wink.

Clover smiled.

"I love you Mandy."

"I love you too Clover."

The girls kiss again.

"Well you heard it hear 1st, Amanda walters has confirmed her relationship with Ms, Ewing," Goes the newswoman. Mr. K turns off the t.v.

"A million copies is now ours, it's a sure thing with such publicity."

Jerry just crosses his arms. Sam hanged her head low.

"Well now that you mention it... with the album dropping soon, the timing is perfect." Goes Mr. Sakano. Then a thought comes to his mind. "Mr. K please tell me you had nothing to do with this scandal."

"Oh, i wouldn't do something as devious especially to high school students."

Sakano blinked.

"I'm not so sure, especially with what happened with Shindo and Mr. Yuki."

Sam just kept her head low. Alex blinked, looking at her. Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you 3 relax, especially you Mr. Lewis, after all the totally spiezz are with N.G productions, the greatest in the world , we can sell all we can and gag the media."

Mr, Sakano sat down, still stunned.

"A million copies, it's true with this it's surely a high chance, but to just bet it all on a one shot reversal..."

"There's no need to hesitate, with this a million copies is no longer a dream." Mr. K says with Confidence.

Sam clenched her fists.

"Now i brought the lunch you asked me to get, now Mr. Lewis you asked for a large correct?"

Jerry glared.

"MR.K!" He goes.

Sam smashed her fist onto the table.

"Is that all you can think about is selling, a million copies here, a million copies there... WE'RE NOT MAKING MUSIC FOR THE SAKE OF A MILLION BLOODY COPIES!"

Sam walked past Alex and towards the door.

"Wait Sam, please." Goes Sakano.

"Sam." Goes Jerry.

She turns to face them.

"I'm quitting the band." Sam said as she walked out the door.

"Sam." calls out Alex.

"Alex, go after her." Jerry said.

She blinked, but soon acted on his words.

Samantha was just walking onward away from the building. where to... who knows...

"Sam, Sam!" Calls out Alex.

Sam stopped walking.

"Sam please don't quit the band, me and Clover need you."

"I'm sorry..."

"But Sam..."

Sam looked the light, she had to move. She turned to face Alex.

"Samantha.."

"I love you Alex."

Alex took a step back in confusion.

"I know you care for me Sam."

"No Alex... I love you love you... romantically."

Alex stood stunned... she didn't expect this...

"Sam...i..."

"I know, you can't return my love." With a smile Sam said.

Sam turned and walked across the street.

Alex tried to catch up but was halted, the light had changed.

She could only watch as Sam walked onward.

"Sam... i love you too..."

Clover and Mandy now have broken their kiss and Clover has her head on Mandy's shoulder again.

2 women in a living room sat on a couch and saw the whole thing.

"Looks like all that is left is the date of the wedding now Stella." Goes Phoebe. Stella had her hands between her legs.

Phoebe rests her right hand on her left wrists.

She takes her left and places it under her chin.

"What's with that face?"

"What..."

Stella had a worried look on.

"You should be happy, our daughters have found love with each other."

Stella nodded. She then looks the other way.

"I'm glad.. but it's just... it reminds me.."

Phoebe cupped her cheek and softly turns her to face her.

Stella was silent.

"It reminds you of what we were."

Stella nodded.

"I see, at least now, our daughters won't have to suffer the same fate we did."

They're faces were getting closer. Stella nods. But soon sees the position they're in.

"Phoebe we're... a bit... close..."

"I know."

Stella goes wide eyed.

"Phoebe... we can't... you're married...and our daughters.."

A tear drops from both their eyes.

"I know... but let us, love one another... one last time, my sweet old Stella..."

A pause, a dead silence fills the room of Clover's home.

They are blushing.

Then.

"A kiss only..."

Phoebe sighed at the answer but it's better than nothing. She nods.

Thus the 2 doused flames kiss once more.

Tears fall from both of them as they remember the taste, the feel of the other's lips.

A few seconds and Phoebe breaks off.

"Thank you Stell-"

"One more." Stella said.

Phoebe blinks but sees her eyes, she wanted another.

She kisses her again.

"Another."

Again.

"Longer."

This time when they kissed Phoebe held it for 5 seconds longer, but when she tried to part, Stella pushed back into her.

Stella soon realized her mistake and stopped.

Phoebe could see the worry in her eyes.

"Phoebe.. i'm sorry... but-"

Stella was stopped as Phoebe planted her lips back onto Stella, this time with serious passion, and soon Stella did the same.

Both doused flames, kissing one another with serious passion, Phoebe brought her hands onto Stella's head and brought her closer. She missed her so much.

"Stella... i...still..."

Stella planted her lips right back on stopping Phoebe's words.

Soon they were too into the kissing.

"Where's the bedroom?" Goes Phoebe.

Stella stared at her shocked.

"What..."

"Where's your bedroom."

Stella couldn't think straight, she chose to follow her emotions, she led them upstairs to a multi colored room with a nice king size bed.

Phoebe soon pulled Stella into another kiss and grabbed her ass in the process.

"I missed you so much Stella." Phoebe said with tears.

"So have i Phoebe."

The 2 milfs (lol) i mean women land on the bed in a heated tongue match. Phoebe took off Stella's shirt and pants, while Stella did the same.

Stella blushed at Phoebe's body she looked so fucking good. And so did Stella, those tits though.

Phoebe couldn't wait a minute as she saw Stella's near naked body.

She went in for a kiss.

"Wait Phoebe."

"Don't tell me you want to stop Stella.."

"But..."

Phoebe cupped her cheek.

They lock eyes and soon become lost to one another. They kiss once more.

Wasting no time, they un clipped their bras.

Phoebe had a nice c, while Stella had a banging D. Of course in the show they were smaller... had to be kid friendly lol.

Phoebe grabbed Stella's bust.

"They are still an amazing sight." Phoebe said.

Stella just blushed.

The women kiss once more, their breasts touching one another.

Phoebe grabbed Stella's ass and pulled down her panties, and soon Phoebe took off hers.

They were back to making out.

Soon Phoebe started kissing Stella's neck, Stella moaned with each smooch.

Phoebe soon bit on the neck but not too deep, only to show a mark, mark of love.

Soon Stella's body shook, she was feeling it, she soon did the same to Phoebe... oh this won't be a problem... yeah right.

Stella was now on top of Phoebe.

"You know what i want." Phoebe said. Stella turns her body around and Phoebe smiles at the sight of her pussy.

"Oh it's been over a decade since i last had this dinner, so sorry i'm late for it, but now it's time to dig in!" Goes Phoebe as she starts eating out Stella like a hungry wild animal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Stella bit her lip.

She felt Phoebe's tongue just go nuts inside of her, that mouth was doing wonders, the only thing that could compete with this was a dick, no man could eat her out like Phoebe.

She soon looked at Phoebe's pussy and got to work.

Phoebe moaned excitedly, it's been so long.

The 2 women kept a good pace as they ate one another.

Stella felt her walls beginning to break, she was getting ready to cum.

"Phoebe..."

"Don't tell me, you're cumming?"

"I'm... sorry..."

Phoebe sighed, she turns Stella over and begins grinding her pussy with hers.

Stella moaned loudly, she missed Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe pulls her up and their eyes are locked on one another, they start grinding fast.

"I missed you so much Stella."

"So have i Phoebe, so have i."

They bring their bodies closer, the climax nearing.

"I want us to cum together." Phoebe says. Stella has a tear drop from her eyes.

"Phoebe..."

They moan louder and louder, both not wanting to stop, but knowing they're at the limit.

"SHIT, I'M CUMMING, I'M GONNA CUM..."

They kiss, they kiss as their pussies climax and juice flows, they moan deep into their kiss.

'This bliss... i miss it so much.' They think.

Now they have both finished cumming.

Phoebe and Stella are naked, cuddling.

They both smile at each other. Then.

Phoebe quickly sits up.

"I just... cheated..."

Stella soon sits up as well.

Phoebe looks down.

"I don't understand... i don't feel as horrible as i should..."

"Because i forced you too..."

Phoebe looks at the shameful face of Stella. She sees the tears rolling down.

"I'm a horrible person, not only did i fuck someone's wife, i also fucked my daughter's fiance's mother."

Phoebe placed a hand on hers.

"Stella.. i was the one who forced it on you..."

"NO, Phoebe i think you should go."

"What.. Stella.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Stella... " Phoebe paused, she saw the look of guilt, sadness and pain. Worst of all Guilt, because Phoebe is a married woman and her daughter's fiance's because of how much she missed Phoebe's touch and Pain, because of what she feels for Phoebe...still.

Phoebe couldn't ignore this, Stella... her Stella..

"Stella.."

"Phoebe please just go!"

"NO I WON'T!"

Phoebe cups her cheek and she turns to face her again.

"Phoebe... i just made you cheat and i didn't... stop you.."

"Stella i was the one who cause the thing to happen."

"No Phoebe i gave consent so it's my fault."

"But it's mine for asking..."

"Phoebe i. i'm sorry..."

"Stop saying your sorry damn it!"

Tears flows down Phoebe's cheeks now. The 2 just freeze right there.

"Phoebe..."

"Stella."

They lock eyes once again.

"I still love you Stella..." Goes Phoebe.

Stella begins to cry..

"That's just it Phoebe..."

Phoebe blinks.

"What..."

"I... I still love you as well..." Stella, breaks down and cries into Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe rubs her head.

"Stella."

"After your arrange marriage and you moving away i never thought i would see you again, i tried to forget but couldn't, and now here we are, only now instead of us being free to love... we're causing... taboo.."

Phoebe just stayed silent.

Soon Stella looks up at her.

"My heart can't let you go, now that i'm here again... i... just can't." Phoebe felt herself shake, she care for her husband... but her love for him isn't like her love for Stella...

"Phoebe..."

Phoebe closed her eyes and kissed her again.

Stella was wide eyed. Phoebe soon brought her down and she was on top.

They begin once more.

Sam is laying on her bed, she sighs as she looks over to a picture of Alex.

Tears begin to form as she begins to finally cry Alex's name.

And now everything changing for our rockstars.

* * *

 **OKAY THAT BIT WITH PHOEBE AND STELLA WAS SUPPOSE TO END ON THE COUCH AND MAN THIS ONE IS LONG, THE LONGEST AND NOW MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR... WELL FOR NOW... anyway i hope you enjoyed reading... and i hated cuck/netorare mainly because the relationship that was wreck was absolutely perfect... now what's gonna happen now, i... i feel bad for Phoebe and Stella but... it's not their story now originally i was gonna have Stella go with i think Carmen is the name of Alex's mom i'm wrong aren't i, oh well i'll find her actually name, but never the lest that's the end of the this chapter of totally spiezz gravitation i'd like to thank you for watching i mean reading now or sometime in the future, almost said that twice, this was due weeks ago but thanks to college i couldn't do it in time, but i will see you in the next chapter of Totally spiezz's Gravitation but until then, until then... i ain't got nothing extra except almost 10000 words, eh maybe it will be once i finish my double edit... it's 10000 words.**

 **Starts playing: Glaring dream**


End file.
